Ne te retourne pas
by LilyPorridge
Summary: C'était une évidence: seule une conquérante à l'esprit aiguisé et à la force incroyable pourrait prétendre au bras du plus grand soldat de l'humanité. Et si vous aviez demandé son avis à Mao, jeune femme tout droit sortie d'un village de chasseur et à la vie sans remous, elle vous aurait répondu la même chose. Pourtant, le destin semblait bien décidé à imposer ses propres règles.
1. Chapter 1

Mao ne ménageait pas ses efforts pour devenir une soldate exemplaire. Chaque matin, durant des mois, elle s'était levée plus tôt que ses camarades ; avait suivi les consignes et les conseils de ses instructeurs à la lettre ; elle avait même parfois accusée les coups et les remontrances injustement, et ce sans broncher. Elle avait voulu provoquer le destin, et pour une fois, choisir sa voie.

Pourtant, les courbes sanguines se délassant sur le papier immaculé étaient sans appel : recalé.

Elle l'avait tourné et retourné, lu sous tous les angles, cherché une explication sur le visage neutre de son instructeur, croyant à un canular. Mais ça n'avait rien d'une blague. Une boule s'était alors formée dans son estomac, remontant dans sa gorge, menaçant de faire exploser les perles de tristesse qui brillaient au coin de ses yeux.

Dans la salle de réfectoire, le silence était tombé comme une chappe de plomb, immobilisant chaque recrue. Seul le pas lourd de l'instructeur déambulant, une liasse de papier à la main, battait comme un tambour, sonnant la défaite.

La jeune femme n'osait même plus lever les yeux vers ses camarades de table, dont les regards la transperçaient comme un gruyère. Elle sentait sa carapace s'émietter à chaque seconde, et elle sortit de la salle en trombe, masquant les perles salées qui dévalaient ses joues.

…

\- Je le savais, je le savais, je le sav…

Un garçon à la peau clair fonctionnait en boucle depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, chargeant les cœurs déjà bien trop lourds de ses camarades agglutinés devant les portes de la base. Mao lui lança un regard qu'elle aurait voulu plus réprobateur que chagriné, avant de s'élever sur la pointe des pieds. De son mètre soixante, l'ancienne recrue admirait péniblement le camp d'entraînement qu'elle quittait pour la dernière fois.

Un pincement serra son cœur quand elle aperçut le reste de sa promotion aux fenêtres, observant le groupe quitter l'enceinte de la base, la mort dans l'âme. Ils n'avaient eu que quelques heures pour paqueter leurs affaires, à peine assez de temps pour saluer leurs amis et frères d'armes. Elle reprit son chemin quand une main puissante s'abattit sur son épaule. Zergueï avait fendu la foule grâce à sa carrure puissante, et enfonçait ses prunelles dorées dans les siennes.

Le soldat la dépassait de trois bonnes têtes, surplombant les environs. Ils étaient rapidement devenus amis, évacuant le stress des derniers mois par un humour complice. Mao trouvait que son compagnon ressemblait à un ours, comme ceux qu'elle apercevait de temps à autre par chez elle. Et malgré ses airs de géant menaçant, le jeune homme n'était qu'un fils de paysans un peu benêt.

\- Prends ça Mao, dit-il en lui tendant un bout de papier froissé, ton village et à deux jours de marche, mais tu trouveras là-bas une assiette et un toit.

La jeune recrue eut à peine le temps d'attraper le torchon du bout des doigts que la marée humaine emportait déjà son ami. Elle essaya de jouer des coudes, en vain, mais Zergueï était déjà loin. Résignée, elle franchit les portes à son tour, la foule se dissipant rapidement.

Le plan détaillait grossièrement le chemin à suivre pour rejoindre un petit village de fermier, à mi-chemin de celui-ci de la jeune femme. L'ex-soldate devina rapidement qu'il s'agissait de la ferme de son ami, et elle sentit un semblant de légèreté se nicher aux creux de sa poitrine, pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée.

Elle se mit alors en route, déterminée à rejoindre le village avant la nuit.

…

Mao était arrivée éreintée chez les parents de Zergueï. Après lui avoir claqué sèchement la porte au nez, la jeune femme avait dans une dernière tentative hurler à travers le bois qu'elle était venue de la part de leur fils. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'était réouverte sur les yeux méfiants et ridés de sa mère.

Ils avaient préparé la soupe en silence, lui lançant des œillades curieuses par intermittence. Son camarade ressemblait à son père, mais avait les mêmes yeux noisette que sa mère, qu'avait également héritées ses sœurs.

\- Zergueï est un très bon soldat, et un ami de grande estime.

L'ex-recrue avait osé briser le silence pesant, essayant d'engager la conversation. Le père de son ami s'était levé, avait fixé la jeune femme d'un regard broussailleux, avant d'abattre sa large main sur son épaule. Son petit corps se plia sous la force de l'homme qui rit aux éclats.

\- C'est bien mon fils ça ma p'tite ! Lança-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse, emplie de fierté.

\- Notre petit Zerg est devenu un grand soldat, rajouta sa mère en épluchant les poireaux de plus belle.

L'ambiance se dérida peu à peu, et ils passèrent à table dans des éclats de voix. Le cœur apaisé, elle raconta toutes les farces qu'ils avaient pût mettre sur pied durant leurs quelques mois d'entraînements, avec son ami.

Quand ses paupières commencèrent à papillonner de fatigue, le père du soldat apporta à la jeune fille une peau de chèvre, l'invitant à rejoindre la grange. La jeune femme ne se fit pas prier et s'endormit immédiatement s'être allongée sur le sol rocailleux.

Elle ouvrit les yeux sur un soleil resplendissant. Elle cilla quelques instants, dodelinant de la tête, avant de se rappeler les évènements de la veille. Mao fut rapidement debout, secouant ses maigres affaires, avant de rejoindre l'étable où Eshen, le père de son ami, s'activait déjà.

\- Bien dormi p'tite ? Dit-il en la voyant s'approcher.

\- Mieux que je ne l'espérais, lança-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant l'homme qui trayait une maigre vache.

\- Bien.

Ses mains manipulaient le pie de l'animal avec précaution, dans une série de gestes techniques et minutieux. Il servit un bol de lait encore chaud à la jeune femme, qui le porta à ses lèvres avec avidité.

\- Où se situe ton village ? Questionna-t-il sans lever les yeux.

\- A quelques heures de marche vers le sud, répondit-elle en s'essuyant la bouche d'un revers de manche.

Une nouvelle boule se forma dans sa poitrine. L'idée de rentrer au village lui déplaisait. Du haut de ses vingt-et-un an, quitter sa terre natale avait été l'unique décision de Mao. Elle aimait profondément ses parents, et ça avait été une déchirure pour elle de quitter sa petite vie paisible de cueilleur-chasseur.

Les jeunes villageoises se mariaient généralement à l'aube de leur dix-septième anniversaire, aucune d'elle ne voulait rester un poids mort pour leurs parents, et très peu d'entre eux acceptaient d'avoir une bouche à nourrir trop longtemps. La misère et la pauvreté sévissaient depuis plusieurs années dans les petits villages de chasseurs, et il n'était pas rare d'y voir mourir des familles entières à cause de la famine.

Mais les parents de la jeune-femme lui avait promis qu'elle pourrait se marier à l'homme qu'elle aimait et désirait. Elle avait attendu une année, puis deux, puis trois. Et elle n'était jamais tombée amoureuse. Jamais ils ne lui en avaient voulu, mais l'ex-recrue se sentait terriblement coupable. Les mois précédant son départ, elle avait commencé à noter les regards en coin qu'on lançait à sa mère quand elle descendait au puit, et l'absence de son père de plus en plus fréquente lors des battues de groupe.

Elle avait alors décidé de quitter le village et de rejoindre les rangs de l'armée. Elle voulait rendre fiers ses parents, contribuer financièrement à leur survie. Mais ce n'avait été qu'un rêve de gamine, loin de la réalité brutale. Elle se retrouvait désormais au point de départ, pieds et poings liés. A vingt-deux ans, ses derniers espoirs venaient de s'écrouler comme un château de cartes.

\- Ecoute p'tite, lança Eshen, j'ai un ami en ville, il tient une auberge. C'est un bougre mais sous son air revêche c'est un homme bon.

Mao écoutait, attentive.

\- Il cherchait une gamine pour tenir sa taverne, t'sais comment les hommes sont, la bière et les femmes, rigola-t-il.

La jeune chasseuse fronça les sourcils, peu encline à rigoler.

\- Aucune autres besognes à faire, rajouta Eshen devant l'air renfrogné de la jeune femme. Il peine simplement à trouver une gamine assez jolie et forte de caractère pour ne pas se retrouver déborder.

Débordée ou retrouvée morte au coin de la rue, complètement dépouillée, songea-t-elle.

\- J'me disais qu'après avoir passée quelques mois dans l'armée, t'pourrais te sentir capable d'y faire un tour.

\- Tenir le pub, c'est tout ?

\- C'est tout c'qu'il m'a dit en tout cas, mais c'est un bon gars, j'lui fait confiance.

Mao hésita. Elle n'était pas naïve, tenir tête à des ivrognes dans un pub miteux était loin d'être un boulot facile, et encore moins notable. Mais au vu des derniers événements, seul se faire couper en deux par un titan pouvait être pire.


	2. Chapter 2

_Un an plus tard_

\- Et toi là-bas ! Perça la voix fluette de la jeune femme à travers le vacarme de la salle.

Un type d'une quarantaine d'année se retourna penaud, ses prunelles embrumées par l'alcool s'accrochant à celles, claires et déterminées, de son interlocutrice.

\- Tu ferais mieux de ranger ça maintenant si tu ne veux pas perdre une dent, lança-t-elle d'un ton assuré.

Le vieux rabougris resta dubitatif quelques secondes, avant de fourrer maladroitement son canif dans sa veste et de finir sa bière dans le calme. Comme à chaque intervention, Mao souffla discrètement, soulagée que l'homme ne montre pas plus d'hostilité. Tenir un bar n'était jamais simple : entre les mains baladeuses et les troubleurs de fête, la jeune femme avait réussi à s'imposer de justesse, évitant à chaque fois la catastrophe.

Le vieux Jean l'avait mise à l'essai dès le jour suivant sa candidature. Il n'avait jamais cessé de vanter haut et fort la carrière militaire -si minime qu'elle avait pu être- de la jeune femme, criant à qui veut l'entendre que sous ses airs de minaude se cachait un démon enragé.

La jeune paysanne avait vite compris que cette demie vérité (un huitième de vérité pour être exacte) lui sauverait sûrement la mise. Et le propriétaire avait vu juste : il lui avait créé une personnalité si mystique que les soulards du quartier se pressaient chaque soir aux portes du pub, ravis de se faire sermonner par le petit bout de femme qu'on disait aussi puissante qu'un titan.

Par chance, les quelques dérapages auxquels elle avait pu assister c'était passé en présence de Jean, qui avait rapidement maîtrisé la situation. Et malgré ces tours de passe-passe que lui permettait ses qualités de chasseuse, elle se savait en sursis. Durant ces quelques mois d'entraînements à la base militaire, elle n'avait pas été la plus nulle en combat au corps-à-corps, mais elle ne se voilait pas la face. En cas de bagarre, elle n'aurait aucune chance.

\- Qu'est-ce que je te sers ? Lança la jeune femme avec nonchalance, essuyant machinalement un verre à la propreté douteuse.

\- Whisky, lança l'homme assit au comptoir, sans même lever les yeux de sa montre.

Mao attrapa une bouteille derrière elle et posa le verre sur le comptoir dans un ploc sourd. Elle déboucha la bouteille et versa le liquide ambré à l'intérieur. Son client détonnait un peu. Elle le scruta discrètement, détaillant sa tenue. Il portait un costume noir corbeau, s'accordant parfaitement à ses cheveux d'ébène, à moitié rasé. Il était plutôt petit, la dépassant à peine de quelques centimètres, le visage pâle et un air ennuyé gravé sur ses traits épargnés par le temps. Soigné et discret. Loin du type de client qui fréquentait d'ordinaire l'établissement.

\- La politesse n'a jamais tué, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il portait déjà le verre à ses lèvres sans l'avoir remercié.

Elle ramassa les pièces qui roulaient mollement sur le bois vieilli et se détourna. Elle avait eu le droit à toutes sortes de clients en un an, les impolis étant souvent les moins pires. Les heures s'écoulèrent rapidement, rythmés par le chahut qui augmentait au fur et à mesure que les verres se vidaient. Une soirée typique en somme. La jeune femme encaissa une énième commande quand elle entendit le vieux Jean prononcer son prénom à l'autre bout du comptoir.

\- Elle a été dans l'armée pendant plusieurs années, lança-t-il fièrement en pointant son doigt vers la jeune femme. Croyez-moi, il vaut mieux être dans ses petits souliers.

Il se pencha par-dessus le comptoir, intimant à ses interlocuteurs de rentrer dans la confidence.

\- Elle est haute comme trois pommes, mais j'l'ai vu mettre une raclée au plus grand soldat de l'humanité, ici-même ! Dans mon établissement !

Mao se détourna rapidement, les regards des clients brûlants sa nuque. Le propriétaire avait encore bu un coup de trop et recommençait avec cette histoire extravagante. L'ex-soldate avait juste eu le temps de croiser les prunelles anthracites du client atypique avant de se détourner. Il était resté de marbre, ni curieux, ni moqueur, et elle en avait rougie d'autant plus.

C'est le visage cerné et le corps fatigué que Jean la laissa quitter le pub, pour une nuit de sommeil bien mérité. La jeune fille entendit des raclements de chaises précipitées au moment-même ou elle franchit la porte. Le ciel avait enveloppé son manteau de velours, parsemé de milliers d'étoiles. Elle inspira profondément, soulagée de quitter l'atmosphère alcoolisé et puante du bar.

Trois hommes finirent par sortir dans des éclats de rire tonitruants, leurs yeux vitreux léchant la silhouette de Mao sans une once de discrétion. Elle connaissait ce genre d'individus par cœur. Plusieurs fois, elle avait été contrainte de retourner à l'intérieur, attendant la fin de service pour que Jean puisse la raccompagner jusqu'à sa chambre de bonne.

La jeune femme réfléchit rapidement, jetant une œillade discrète autour d'elle. Un autre homme était adossé au mur de la taverne, fumant sa cigarette tranquillement. Alors qu'il tirait une nouvelle bouffée incandescente, la jeune femme le reconnut aussitôt. C'était le malpoli du comptoir. Se sentant toujours épiée, elle s'approcha de lui lentement, pas prête à jouer les suicidaires pour un sou.

\- Vous auriez une cigarette ?

Il leva son regard orageux vers elle, sans même hausser un sourcil. D'un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule frêle, il remarqua les trois hommes, lançant des regards gourmands en direction de la jeune femme. D'un geste lent, il fouilla au fond de sa poche, attrapa sa blague à tabac et en sortit une cigarette. La serveuse l'attrapa d'une main tremblante et la porta à ses lèvres. Il alluma son briquet et elle se pencha au-dessus de lui, le tube s'embrasant aussitôt.

Mao réprima une quinte de toux et s'éloigna de quelques mètres, restant à une distance raisonnable de la porte d'entrée. Elle fumait lentement, les yeux rivés sur le sol, essayant de garder une attitude sereine. La fumée étouffant ses poumons lui fit rapidement tourner la tête, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître. C'était la première fois qu'elle fumait, le tabac étant une denrée beaucoup trop chère pour ses maigres revenus. Elle espérait simplement que les trois hommes finiraient par se lasser et partiraient.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée : quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittèrent la place, non sans quelques sifflements obscènes. Elle attendit que leurs voix alcoolisées disparaissent au coin de la rue, avant de lever les yeux. Il ne restait plus qu'elle et le brun, qui semblait avoir rallumé une cigarette entre temps. Il n'avait cependant pas bougé d'un poil, les yeux fixés sur l'obscurité.

\- Merci, souffla-t-elle, se doutant que l'homme avait compris ce qu'il se tramait.

Une fois de plus, son regard renfrogné se posa sur la fine silhouette de la serveuse, à quelques mètres de lui.

\- Mmmh, lâcha-t-il en hochant imperceptiblement la tête, j'imagine que tu n'avais rien à craindre avec les talents qu'on te prête dans ce bar.

La jeune femme fixa le bout de ses chaussures de seconde-main et ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il lui avait sauvé la mise, elle n'allait tout de même pas répliquer. Il décolla son dos du mur et s'approcha d'elle, si près que la lueur incandescente de sa cigarette se mit à danser en millier d'ombres sur les traits juvéniles de la serveuse.

\- Quel corp ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix qu'elle n'imaginait pas si grave.

Elle soutint son regard quelques secondes avant de vaciller, résignée.

\- Aucun, confessa-t-elle, j'ai été recalé.

A sa grande surprise, il ne se moqua pas. Il tira simplement une nouvelle bouffée sur sa cigarette, avant que l'obscurité les recouvre à nouveau.

\- Je vois.

Il mit une main dans sa poche, et en sortit quelques pièces qu'il tendit vers la jeune femme. Elle fronça les sourcils et repoussa son bras sèchement, mais celui-ci ne bougea que de quelques centimètres, tout au plus.

\- Je ne suis pas à vendre ! Asséna-t-elle, la colère brillant au fond des yeux.

Quel goujat ! Pourquoi les hommes s'évertuaient à penser que toutes les femmes étaient des traînées !

\- Je ne paie pas pour les faveurs d'une femme gamine, sache-le, répliqua-t-il calmement. Mais tu devrais ravaler ta fierté mal placée si tu ne veux pas crever de faim ou de maladie dans les prochains mois.

Il tira une dernière latte avant de jeter son mégot par terre, ainsi que les pièces qu'il présentait jadis à la jeune femme. Il se rapprocha afin de ne laisser que quelques centimètres entre eux et lui cracha la fumée au visage, son air ennuyé ne l'ayant pas quitté de la soirée.

\- Garde en tête que nous sommes tous à vendre, gamine.

Il se détourna sans un mot de plus, les ténèbres engloutissant rapidement sa silhouette.


	3. Chapter 3

Quelques mois plus tard

Mao déambulait dans les ruelles désertes de la ville endormie. Seuls quelques marchands poussaient leurs brouettes de légumes et de sardines fumées, animant silencieusement la place du marché. La jeune femme avait l'habitude de cumuler les petits boulots à droite à gauche, aidant les personnes les plus âgées à faire leurs courses ou s'occuper de leur habitation. Couplé à son emploi de serveuse, elle arrivait tout juste à manger à sa faim et envoyer quelques pièces à ses parents lorsque les pourboires se faisaient généreux.

Sa respiration renvoyée des volutes de fumées blanches autour d'elle, s'évaporant dans l'air glacial de l'hiver. Si les matins étaient clairs, la nuit tombée si vite que ses heures de travail au pub avaient doublées. Les hommes, plus frigorifiés et épuisés que jamais, venaient noyer leur peine dans la chaleur de l'alcool.

\- Héla p'tite, dégage le passage !

La jeune femme eut juste le temps de se décaler sur la droite qu'un marchand élança sa charrette à toute allure dans les ruelles étroites. Mao leva les yeux au ciel, maintenant habituée à la frénésie de la ville. Il lui avait fallu plus d'un an pour s'habituer au vacarme incessant et à la vie fourmillant de toute part. Au détour d'une rue, elle s'engouffra rapidement à l'intérieur d'une riche bâtisse, échappant au froid mordant.

Depuis quelques semaines un retraité aisé, au titre de noblesse dont elle se souvenait jamais, employait la jeune femme pour son ménage, au même titre que trois autres dames d'un âge plus avancé. Contre un bon repas chaud et quelques pièces, elle astiquait la maison de fond en comble, chassant la poussière et rendant son éclat à l'argenterie. Un travail ennuyant qui lui permettait tout de même de s'éloigner des ivrognes qu'elle avait l'habitude de fréquenter.

Quand elle releva la tête pour souffler un peu, le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel et les cris avaient repris en contrebas. Elle frotta une dernière fois la théière argentée avant de la reposer précautionneusement sur son plateau, retirant son tablier.

\- Terminé pour aujourd'hui, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

Elle fit rapidement ses affaires avant de s'élancer dans la rue, saluant d'un geste de la main ses collègues. La vie qu'elle menait lui semblait loin de tout ennui, beaucoup trop banale pour qu'un événement surprenant s'y déroule. Pourtant quand elle franchit les portes du pub, s'est bien elle que Jean pointa du doigt, au moment où deux soldats à la carrure puissante lui firent face.

\- Ah beh quand on parle du loup ! Dit-il d'une voix puissante, c'est elle que vous cherchez !

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent d'un pas rapide, leurs lourdes bottes frappant le plancher crasseux en cadence. Mao se ratatina sur elle-même, listant toutes les infractions qu'elle aurait pu commettre -involontairement- les dernières années.

\- Misao Isame ? Lança le premier en inspectant la jeune femme.

\- C'est moi, dit-elle d'une voix incertaine, ne comprenant pas ce qu'on lui voulait.

\- Veuillez nous suivre, s'il vous plaît.

Les deux hommes l'encadrèrent de leurs épaules robustes, noyant presque sa fine silhouette. Les portes se refermèrent sur le propriétaire de l'établissement qui lui hurlait d'être à l'heure pour son service du soir. Ils marchèrent de longues minutes, les passants lui jetant des regards curieux, parfois consternés. Elle ne fit pas attention à la route, perdu au fond de ses pensées, une boule d'anxiété remplissant son estomac.

Qu'avait-elle pu bien faire pour se trouver escorter de la sorte ?

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant une bâtisse imposante, surplombant le quartier, où le blason aux roses rouges ne lui laissèrent aucun doute : on l'entraînait dans une base de la Garnison. Dans la petite cour intérieure, des soldats courraient en rang d'oignon sous les ordres de leur supérieur, nettoyaient des canons destinés à monter sur le mur, ou balayaient simplement le sol.

Personne ne prêta attention à eux quand ils franchirent le sas d'entrée, avant de déambuler dans les nombreux couloirs. Les gardes s'arrêtèrent devant une porte en bois, intimant à la jeune serveuse de rester sagement à sa place. L'un d'eux frappa deux coups secs avant d'entrée, la refermant aussi sec. Mao triturait ses doigts nerveusement quand la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau sur le même homme, l'invitant à entrer d'un coup de tête.

Un homme d'un certain âge se tenait assis derrière son bureau, le nez dans ses papiers. Il ne daigna pas lever la tête quand elle entra dans la pièce, ni quand elle fit le salut militaire machinalement, comme une vieille habitude qu'on tarde à se débarrasser. C'est quand les gardes sortirent qu'il s'adossa enfin contre le dossier de sa chaise, détaillant la nouvelle venue.

\- Mao Isame, dit-il en jetant un œil au dossier ouvert sur son bureau.

\- Oui m'sieur, répondit-elle solennellement.

De se retrouver au cœur d'une base militaire avec cet homme grisonnant la scrutant à la loupe, la jeune femme fut submergée d'une vague d'émotion familière. Émotion qu'elle n'avait plus ressentie depuis plus d'un an.

\- Quel âge avez-vous jeune fille ?

Elle était sûre que la réponse était sous son nez, mais elle ne chercha pas à argumenter.

\- Vingt-trois ans monsieur, vingt-quatre dans quelques jours, monsieur.

\- Lieutenant, la reprit-il.

\- Lieutenant.

Alors elle se trouvait face au lieutenant Hackin. La boule dans son estomac s'alourdit un peu plus quand il se mit à lire son dossier minutieusement. Mao ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient ressorti son dossier militaire des archives après tant d'années.

\- Mon lieutenant, commença-t-elle, ses mains devant soudainement moites. Je m'excuse sincèrement mais je ne comprends pas la raison de ma présence ici. Je n'ai jamais fini mon entraînement et…

\- Mhhh, fit-il avant de se lever, attrapant son dossier par la même occasion. A vrai dire jeune-fille, je n'en sais pas plus que vous.

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'écarquillèrent comme deux soucoupes. Que venait-il de dire ? Quel était le but de cette mascarade.

\- Vous savez, reprit-il en avançant, quand on est un amateur de jeu de table comme moi, il arrive de remporter des gains importants...

 _Non elle ne savait pas du tout. Elle n'y comprenait fichtrement rien._

-… Mais il arrive aussi de perdre, et parfois, on se retrouve à faire des choses insensées.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux. Il l'avait définitivement perdu avec sa tirade. Elle l'observa comme si il était un titan, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se tramait. Était-il en train de débloquer ?

\- Vous connaissez le caporal-chef Ackerman ? Demanda-t-il soudainement.

Non, mon lieutenant. Devrais-je ?

Comme toute réponse, il hocha la tête et se servit une tasse de thé.

\- Apparemment lui vous connaît, ajouta-t-il en avalant une gorgée du liquide ambré.

Ackerman, elle ne connaissait ce nom ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, et même en fouillant dans sa mémoire, elle ne voyait pas comment cet homme pouvait bien la connaître, elle.

\- Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre, murmura-t-il plus pour lui que pour elle, il n'y a aucune logique dans tout ça…

\- Mon lieutenant, je ne sais pas où vous voulez en venir, mais je n'y comprends plus rien, avoua-t-elle en rougissant.

Il leva la tête et l'observa comme si elle venait juste d'apparaître devant lui.

\- Hmm… enfin, lança-t-il en fermant le dossier d'un coup sec, j'ai besoin d'une nouvelle secrétaire, expliqua-t-il. Anna faisait très bien son boulot, mais vous savez les femmes, ça va ça vient.

Il lui adressa un sourire espiègle avant d'attraper un nouveau papier.

\- Veuillez m'excuser lieutenant, mais je crois qu'il y'a méprise, j'ai été recalé lors de ma deuxième année d'entraînement, je ne peux pas répondre à ce poste.

 _Il ne saisissait pas les informations ou faisait juste semblant d'être sourd ?_

\- Pourquoi l'avez vous été ?

\- A vrai dire, commença-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre, je ne sais pas lieutenant. Elle haussa les épaules d'incompréhension. Je n'étais pas la meilleure, mais je ne me considérais pas comme la plus mauvaise.

\- Vous savez monter à cheval ?

\- Oui lieutenant.

\- Vous avez appris quelques techniques de combat rapproché ?

\- Oui lieutenant.

Décidément cette journée n'avait ni queue ni tête.

\- Vous avez appris à manœuvrer le 3DM ?

\- Tant bien que mal mon lieutenant.

\- Et je suppose que vous savez tenir un crayon et vous en servir ?

\- Bien-sûr mon lieutenant.

Il brandit son papier sous ses yeux, des centaines de minuscules caractères dansant à sa surface.

\- Hé bien ça fera l'affaire ! Se réjouit-il, vous n'avez qu'à signer à cet endroit et bienvenue dans la garnison.

...

En s'allongeant dans son lit le soir venu, la jeune femme n'en revenait toujours pas. D'une journée parfaitement banale, elle s'était retrouvée dans une base militaire, un des lieutenant de la Garnison lui proposant d'intégrer ses rangs sans même avoir fini sa formation. Après avoir hésité de longues secondes, il l'avait rassuré en lui expliquant que son travail ne consistait qu'à le suivre comme son ombre, et à noter toutes les phrases qui sortait de sa bouche. _Que de la paperasse, aucun combat !_ Avait-il dit.

Cette nuit-là, Mao ne quitta des yeux son nouvel uniforme que lorsque ses paupières se firent trop lourdes, songeant à ce que ce mystérieux Ackerman lui trouvait pour lui avoir offert cette chance inespérée...


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour !**

 **Je ne vous accapare pas pour très longtemps, je voudrais simplement remercier les lecteurs ayant laissé une petite review !**

 **Cette fiction n'a pas de but précis, ni de fin forcément programmée, tout se décidera en fonction du public et des retours.**

 **Je débute totalement dans l'univers de snk, ayant commencé l'animé quelques semaines plus tôt. C'est pour cela que vos avis sont précieux pour me recadrer si je dénature trop l'histoire, ou si je ne suis pas en raccord avec les persos.**

 **Si je vois que ça ne plaît pas, ou que je suis trop à côté de la plaque, j'arrêterai peut-être le carnage, on verra bien !**

 **Donc n'hésitez pas à laisser vos critiques, bonnes ou mauvaises, en reviews ou MP pour m'améliorer ! Merci et bonne lecture.**

* * *

Après de nombreuses semaines à s'accrocher au lieutenant Hackin comme une vulgaire motte de boue à ses chaussures, Mao avait finalement fêté son vingt-quatrième anniversaire en compagnie de sa lettre de révocation, Anna étant revenue frapper à la porte de son ancien employeur. L'ex-serveuse se retrouvait désormais à la gestion de l'inventaire, passant ses journées à compter et recompter les bonbonnes de gaz et les canons.

Malgré son caractère rébarbatif, le job lui convenait plutôt bien : quand elle n'était pas enfermée dans la réserve, elle suivait les entraînements de son régiment. Elle était encore loin du niveau requis pour devenir un bon soldat, mais elle était motivée à faire changer les regards moqueurs que ses camarades posaient sur elle.

Bien sûr le lieutant lui avait assuré avant son départ qu'elle ne serait jamais envoyée sur les lignes de combat, du moins tant qu'elle ne se sentirait pas prêtre. Elle trainait la culpabilité de tous ces privilèges comme un boulet à sa cheville, sachant pertinemment qu'elle ne méritait pas ce traitement de faveurs.

Avant son départ, Hackin lui avait lancé au détour d'une conversation que même les aptitudes les plus remarquables au combat et à l'utilisation du 3DM ne faisait pas d'un Homme un soldat. Qu'elle ne devait pas s'en vouloir d'avoir échoué la première fois, que tout le monde n'était pas fait pour se battre. Mais cette certitude de ne pas être à sa place était devenue son leitmotiv. Elle achevait en une journée le travail de deux soldats, et ne se plaignait jamais malgré ses courbatures et ses hématomes.

\- Les gars emmènent ceux-là demain sur le mur Maria, commenta un soldat en pointant une dizaine de canon fraichement nettoyés.

\- Bien, répondit simplement la jeune femme, gribouillant des notes illisibles sur son petit carnet.

Elle se retourna pour vérifier ces nouveaux stocks de gaz quand, au loin, une explosion résonna jusque dans les murs, secouant le sol sous ses pieds. Elle capta le regard interloqué de son collègue à quelques mètres d'elle, le visage livide.

\- C'était quoi ça ? Lança-t-elle, la peur parcourant ses veines.

Seulement quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que l'alarme ne se mit à hurler, vrillant ses tympans. Ce fut alors son tour de perdre ses couleurs. C'était le cor annonçant l'intrusion d'un titan dans la ville. Des dizaines de soldats franchirent les portes de la réserve, s'équipant en un éclair, la mine soucieuse et le regard sombre.

Le cœur de Mao battait à mille à l'heure. Comment était-ce possible ? Comment cela avait pu se produire ? Ses pensées perdirent toute cohérence et elle sentit le plancher se dérober sous ses pieds. Un bras puissant la rattrapa in-extremis, la secouant sans ménagement.

\- Isame, c'est pas le moment de flancher ! Hurla un gradé en la bousculant. Je veux que tu montes dans les bureaux et que tu t'y caches jusqu'à nouvel ordre, compris ?

La jeune femme hocha la tête et le soldat sortit en un éclair, la laissant seule avec ses angoisses. Elle déterra comme un lapin, déambulant dans les couloirs, percutant les soldats qui couraient dans tous les sens. Les supérieurs hurlaient les ordres à tout bout de champ, essayant de contrer l'élan de panique.

La jeune recrue grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, avant de s'enfermer dans un des nombreux bureaux de l'administration, ou deux autres femmes s'étaient déjà refugiées. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent dans une prière muette, celle de se réveiller de ce cauchemar. Mao se dirigea vers la fenêtre la plus proche, observant l'horizon fumante, où l'horreur se profilait. D'un trou béant dans le mur Maria, elle vit deux énormes silhouettes nues entrer dans la cité, écrasant tout ce qui se mettait en travers de leur chemin.

\- Après un siècle de paix, comment est-ce possible ? murmura une des jeunes femmes, s'étant rapprochée des fenêtres à son tour.

Mao se pinça douloureusement, espérant se réveiller dans son lit. Mais rien. Les titans avançaient avec une vitesse déconcertante, balayant les soldats et citoyens sur leurs passages, avalant tous les malheureux à portée de bras. La jeune femme n'arrivait plus à décrocher ses pupilles épouvantées de ce spectacle macabre. C'est quand les premiers pas se firent si proches et que le sol trembla de nouveau, qu'elle sortit de sa torpeur.

\- On ne peut pas rester enfermer là sans rien faire, il faut qu'on parte.

Elle tourna la tête vers ses deux compagnes d'infortunes, décidées à ne pas bouger de leur cachette.

\- Bougez-vous avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! Hurla-t-elle, le timbre de sa voix tremblant sous l'urgence.

Mao les poussa à l'extérieur du bâtiment déserté, intimant aux deux femmes de se presser derrière elle. L'ancienne serveuse se doutait que, comme elle, les deux secrétaires étaient effrayées à l'idée de se battre. Elles furent rapidement à l'extérieur des murs, où le chaos régnait en maître. La jeune femme s'élança dans la ruelle, cherchant la meilleure issue possible.

\- Il faut rejoindre le port, ils doivent mettre en place des navires pour faire évacuer la population, devina-t-elle en se tournant vers les deux autres.

Il restait quelques groupes de fuyards dans la rue, hurlant et déambulant dans la panique. Au loin, les cris de supplication déchiraient le cœur de Mao, devinant qu'il était déjà trop tard pour ces pauvres gens.

Soudain, un énorme pied se posa à une dizaine de mètres du petit groupe, bouchant la rue de toute sa longueur. Dans un réflexe de survie, elle attrapa les rescapées et se lança de toutes ses forces à travers la porte en bois d'une habitation. Elles atterrirent lourdement sur le sol, coupant la respiration de Mao, tandis que la douleur s'insinua rapidement dans ses épaules et son dos.

Elles entendirent les cris des pauvres malheureux qui dans la précipitation, n'avait pas eu la chance de s'extraire au regard gourmand du géant. Mao plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, retenant un cri d'effroi. La sueur perlait sur son front, tombant dans son cou à grosses gouttes, alors que son ventre menaçait d'expulser son dernier repas.

Le trio resta à terre durant d'interminables secondes, priant pour que le colosse change de position. Quand les pas s'éloignèrent, elles se jetèrent rapidement sur leurs pieds et reprirent leur course folle. Mao évitait soigneusement les ruelles les plus encombrées ou à découvert. Au-dessus de leurs têtes les soldats s'élançaient à toute vitesse, pourchassant les titans.

A un nouvel embranchement, la jeune femme s'immobilisa et les deux poursuivantes manquèrent de la percuter. La peur au ventre, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière elle, et croisa le regard vide d'un monstre, qui la reluquait comme un chien devant un vulgaire bout de viande.

\- Laquelle ? Hurla une des femmes, apercevant le colosse à son tour.

Soudain, un cri déchirant perça dans la ruelle, transperça Mao. Un bébé. Un bébé était en train de pleurer quelques mètres derrière elle.

\- On doit le sortir de là, ordonna-t-elle sans même réfléchir, s'élançant à toute vitesse en direction du titan.

Content de voir sa proie se rapprocher sans avoir rien demandé, il passa son énorme langue sur ses lèvres ingurgitées de sang, prêt à avaler son festin. Guidée par les pleurs, elle jeta son épaule déjà douloureuse sur la porte de l'habitation, le bois craquant sous son élan. La bâtisse était vétuste, et elle aperçut le berceau au fond de la pièce. Elle se pressa de récupérer l'enfant et sortit à toute vitesse.

Le titan était proche, trop proche. Les deux autres femmes avaient déserté, et Mao s'élança de nouveau, le souffle court et les muscles endoloris. Furieux de ce revirement de situation, le géant se mit à la pourchasser, ses énormes pieds écrasant tout sur son passage. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance, que le glas de sa vie allait sonner d'une seconde à l'autre. Elle serra les langes contre elle, décidée à ne pas se retourner.

Un éclair siffla au-dessus de sa tête, si rapide qu'elle lui rappela les flèches meurtrières qui s'élançaient à toute allure vers sa proie quand elle chassait. Trop accrochée à la vie pour se retourner, elle n'entendit que le tintement singulier des lames de 3DM découper le monstre avec une force fulgurante, presque surhumaine, avant que celui-ci se mette à se consumer, mort.

Elle croisa plusieurs civils effrayés sur sa route, et leur ordonna de la suivre. Elle arriva au port avec un groupe d'une vingtaine de rescapés qui fut rapidement pris en charge par les autorités présentes. Elle confie le bébé à une dame qu'elle avait aidé à marcher jusqu'ici et s'éloigna rapidement. La jeune femme était complètement essoufflée. Quand elle trouva un endroit assez reculé, elle se plia en deux, les mains sur les genoux, essayant de calmer sa respiration saccadée.

Un filet de bile acide lui brula la gorge avant de s'échapper par ces lèvres tremblantes. Ce cauchemar était bien réel et elle y avait échappé de peu. Autour d'elle, des centaines de personnes hurlaient, agglutinées autour des bateaux, jouant des coudes pour y grimper. Un officier se rapprocha au pas de course, posant une main solidaire sur son épaule.

\- Quelle est la situation là-bas soldat ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Critique, répondit-elle du bout des lèvres.

Ses traits s'assombrir, leurs minces espoirs de récupérer la cité s'évaporant.

\- Tous ces gens-là ont encore besoin de toi soldat, dit-il en secouant la tête vers les rescapés. Tu peux continuer ?

Mao hocha la tête, avant de s'agripper à son tour au bras de son supérieur pour se redresser fébrilement. Elle n'avait pas le choix que de continuer, elle était un soldat, et ces gens étaient sous sa responsabilité. Elle ignora la douleur à l'arrière de son crâne et le paysage tanguant dangereusement, puis se concentra sur les ordres. L'homme lança ses instructions et la jeune femme rejoint son poste dans le silence, le regard vide et le cœur au bord du précipice.


	5. Chapter 5

Les mois suivants l'attaque avaient été chaotiques. Il avait fallu tout reformer, de la plus petite brigade à la plus grande division. Les bruits de couloirs murmuraient que les réserves ne tarderaient pas à s'épuiser avec les nombreux réfugiés, et qu'il ne faudrait pas tarder à agir. Ces bruits s'accompagnèrent de la décision étonnante d'envoyer une armée reconquérir le mur Maria dans les prochaines semaines.

Mao n'était pas dupe. Elle se doutait que les hauts gradés mijotaient quelque chose de pas clair. Rien que d'y penser, sa gorge se serrait. Ils avaient déjà perdu tant de militaires, d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfant depuis l'attaque. Pris de cours, la garnison n'avait pas eu le temps d'élaborer une stratégie de défense efficace, et les membres du bataillon d'exploration avait dû renforcer les rangs, subissant de nombreuses pertes à leur tour.

Plusieurs semaines avaient été nécessaire à la jeune femme pour prendre clairement conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Et c'est en plein après-midi, lors d'un entraînement, que la vérité la frappa de plein fouet. Ces parents étaient coincés quelque part, de l'autre côté du mur. Tout avait été si soudain, elle n'avait pas réalisé que, la petite bulle hors du temps qu'était son village de chasseur était désormais à la merci de la cruauté du monde.

Elle resta alors muette quand un officier leur appris que Hackin était mort. Elle ne parla pas du contrat qu'il avait passé avec elle, de son recrutement plus qu'inhabituel. Elle se tut aussi quand on lui attribua un équipement tridimensionnel, dont le poids alourdissait nettement sa démarche. Et elle fut la première à lever la main quand, un beau jour, un homme portant les ailes de la liberté avait demandé si certains d'entre eux souhaitaient être réaffecté au bataillon d'exploration pour combler les pertes.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à accepter ? Lança un soldat aux cheveux dorés.

Ils avaient sellé leurs chevaux le matin même, quittant la garnison pour le bataillon d'exploration. Seuls vingt soldats s'étaient portés volontaire pour rejoindre leurs rangs.

\- Mes parents, confessa-t-elle. Ils sont coincés de l'autre côté du mur Rose, et c'est mon unique chance de pouvoir les ramener ici.

Elle leva la tête vers l'immense mur infranchissable, sachant que seuls les hommes du bataillon d'exploration pouvaient en sortir.

\- Oh…

Elle fixa son camarade et lui lança un sourire réconfortant.

\- Ils sont en vie, dit-elle. Ce sont des chasseurs, ils connaissent parfaitement les pièges de la traque, ils ne se laisseront pas avoir si facilement ! Et toi, pourquoi tu as accepté ?

\- Avec les derniers évènements, commença-t-il, je me dis que plus je me rapprochai du soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité, plus j'aurais de chances de m'en sortir.

La jeune femme arqua les sourcils de surprise.

\- Je croyais que cette histoire était une sorte de mythe pour remotiver les troupes, s'étonna-t-elle, pas qu'il en existait vraiment un.

\- Vous entendez ça les gars ? Lança-t-il aux autres entre deux éclats de rire, la petite n'a jamais entendu parler du caporal-chef Ackerman !

Ils se mirent tous à hurler de rire alors que le visage de la jeune femme devint livide. _Ackerman._ Le flash de sa discussion avec Hackin lui revint en mémoire.

.

 _\- Vous connaissez le caporal-chef Ackerman ?_

 _\- Non, mon capitaine. Devrais-je ?_

 _\- Apparemment lui vous connaît._

 _._

\- Hé bien p'tite, lança le soldat qui ouvrait la marche, c'est ton jour de chance : ce soir tu pourras te vanter d'avoir vu de tes yeux le caporal-chef Livaï Ackerman, l'espoir de l'humanité.

Ils arrivèrent devant les hauts murs du quartier général lorsque que le soleil, d'un rouge sanguin, déclinait à l'horizon. Le ciel incandescent embrasait l'immense façade du château, situé à quelques mètres du mur rose. Dans le repli hâtif des troupes, l'ancienne bâtisse avait été réhabilitée pour accueillir les soldats.

Ils franchirent l'enceinte du château en silence, le claquement des sabots résonnant sur les murs. Trois hommes les attendaient au milieu de la cour, droits comme des piquets. Le corps de Mao était engourdi par les nombreuses heures en selle. Seule la curiosité de voir ce fameux Ackerman la décida à se redresser, scrutant minutieusement l'homme qui prit la parole.

Rien ne laissait place au doute. Son port de tête haute, ses épaules larges et son regard déterminé, elle se trouvait en face du plus grand soldat de l'humanité. Quand il prit la parole pour saluer leur arrivée, toute l'assemblée écouta avec attention sa voix remplie d'assurance. Ses yeux clairs fixaient la foule, et la jeune femme ne le lâcha pas du regard. Seul hic : elle ne le connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam.

\- Alors c'est lui, le plus grand soldat de l'humanité. _Livaï Ackerman_. Murmura-t-elle en écho à ses pensées.

Le blond qui l'avait raillé plus tôt sur sa naïveté se pencha discrètement vers elle, ouvrant la bouche.

\- Non ma jolie, lui c'est Erwin Smith leur capitaine, expliqua-t-il. Ackerman c'est l'homme à sa droite.

Le regard de la jeune femme suivit les indications de son compagnon de route. Un frisson l'électrisa alors qu'elle tombait sur la silhouette, plus petite et élancée, du brun. Ses souvenirs se ravivèrent en un éclair, revoyant l'homme aux prunelles anthracites fumant sa cigarette tranquillement lors d'une sombre nuit d'automne. Tout lui revint en mémoire : les trois hommes saouls, ses mains lui tendant une cigarette, la flamme de son briquet répercutant des milliers d'ombres sur son visage impassible, sa voix grave.

Elle réfléchissait à toute allure. Quelle sorte de logique avait conduit cet inconnu, le malpoli du comptoir, à bien pouvoir miser sa réaffectation dans l'armée lors d'une soirée de poker ? Quel diable l'avait poussé à faire une chose pareille, et pour quelle raison ?

Les joues de l'ancienne serveuse prirent une teinte rosée incontrôlable devant ce méli-mélo d'informations rocambolesques. Elle se tassa sur elle-même, gênée par l'attaque de ses souvenirs perturbants, d'une soirée qu'elle avait rapidement effacée de son esprit. Et s'il la reconnaissait ? Elle n'était pas sûre d'en avoir très envie tout d'un coup.

\- C'est le début des problèmes la nouvelle, lui lança le blond avant de descendre de sa monture.

Elle en fit de même et caressa l'encolure du cheval, le remerciant de l'avoir porté jusque-là. « La nouvelle » ce sobriquet lui menait la vie dure, la poursuivant depuis son retour dans l'armée. Ils se dirigèrent en silence vers les écuries, le regard des trois officiers scrutant leurs nouvelles recrues. Alors que la jeune femme s'engagea à son tour, derrière ses compagnons, ses yeux s'accrochèrent une demie seconde aux prunelles orageuses du caporal-chef, avant qu'elle tourne la tête.

Elle n'avait pu lire aucunes émotions particulières dans ses iris, seulement la lassitude éternelle de son propriétaire. Elle souffla de soulagement : les deux années séparant leur première rencontre avaient effacé son image de sa mémoire. Elle se réjouit de son nouvel anonymat. Elle n'aurait pu à subir les regards curieux et la culpabilité d'être celle qui ne mérite pas sa place, une nouvelle vie commençait.

Très peu d'escouades avaient élus domicile au château. Seulement une quarantaine d'hommes y travaillaient à pleins temps, les autres allant et venant en fonction de leurs missions. Les nouveaux arrivants rejoignirent rapidement le réfectoire, affamés. Mao prit un plateau et se servit une part de ragoût conséquente, son estomac criant famine.

Elle traversa la salle bruyante sous les regards curieux des autres soldats. Apparemment, les ailes de la liberté attendaient depuis plusieurs heures leurs nouveaux camarades. Le palefrenier leur avait confessé qu'après les pertes qu'ils avaient subis, voir de nouvelles têtes remontaient le moral des troupes.

\- Par tous les titans ! S'exclama une voix que la jeune femme ne reconnut pas tout de suite.

Mao se tourna, comme une dizaine de personne, vers l'homme qui venait de se lever bruyamment de sa chaise.

\- Mao, Mao Isame ! Continua-t-il, incapable de contenir sa surprise.

La jeune femme posa lança son plateau sur la table la plus proche, plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche. C'était pas croyable ! Après toutes ses années, il se tenait là, devant elle.

\- Zergueï !

Elle s'élança dans sa direction, agrippant son frère d'arme, son ami perdu, de toutes ses forces. Après les innombrables semaines de dérive, elle avait enfin retrouvé un point d'ancrage, un phare dans la nuit.

\- J'ai peine à croire que tu sois là ! Lança-t-il alors qu'elle se joignait à sa table. Mais je n'y comprends rien, comment as-tu pu…

\- Je te raconterai, le coupa-t-elle aussitôt, c'est une longue histoire. Mais toi, fit-elle en lui tapant dans l'épaule, le bataillon d'exploration ?

\- Ouais je sais c'était pas mon premier choix, se défendit son ami, mais après réflexion, c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

\- Dans quelle escouade tu es ? Demanda Mao.

\- L'escouade de Mike Zacharias, l'informa-t-elle, mais on s'est fait sacrément massacré lors de la dernière attaque…

Sa mine s'assombrit, et les regards se firent fuyants autour de la table. Les pertes avaient été considérable dans tous les camps, et la blessure était encore bien vive dans les esprits.

\- Laisse-moi te présenter mes camarades, fit Zergueï pour détendre l'atmosphère. Tonzé le stratège.

Le jeune homme leva une main amicale vers Mao, affichant un sourire enjoué. Il n'était pas très grand, et ces cheveux aux reflets chocolat retombaient en cascade sur ses yeux noisette.

\- Anaya, elle n'est pas très bavarde mais quand il s'agit de couper des têtes, elle à la lame facile.

La rousse lança un regard en coin à la nouvelle arrivante, avant de replonger dans son ragout.

\- Et lui c'est Tom, il flaire les problèmes à cent kilomètres à la ronde.

Le fameux Tom lui saisit la main pour y poser un baisemain, colorant instantanément les joues de la jeune femme. Tom était tout à fait charmeur, ses yeux givrés semblant analyser scrupuleusement chaque détail.

Les jeunes gens discutèrent joyeusement avant de rejoindre leur dortoir respectif. Anaya avait finalement proposé à Mao d'occuper le lit en dessous du sien, dans le dortoir réservé aux femmes. Cette dernière avait accepté avec plaisir, et après avoir rangé ses affaires, elle était tombée dans un sommeil profond, où deux prunelles anthracites l'épièrent avec vigilance.


	6. Chapter 6

Comme elle l'espérait, Mao rejoignit l'escouade de Mike et ses compagnons. Cependant, elle apprit à regret que lorsque ses camarades disposaient de temps libre pour se relaxer après les entraînements, elle devait rejoindre les écuries et s'occuper des cheveux comme une vulgaire palefrenière. _Les astreintes du nouveau !_ avait lancé Zergueï d'une tape amicale sur son épaule.

Pour le premier entraînement, elle s'était mise en binôme avez son ami, se remémorant le bon vieux temps. Ils échangèrent quelques coups, et le jeune homme corrigea ses erreurs.

\- Tu t'es rudement amélioré, lança Mao, impressionnée par la dextérité du colosse.

\- J'ai beaucoup bossé durant les dernières années d'entrainements, avoua-t-il. Raconte-moi ; comment t'as réussi à intégrer la garnison après avoir été recalée ?

Il se mit en position d'attaque, attendant une réponse.

\- J'ai été convoqué deux ans plus tard, un manque d'effectif je suppose…

Elle resta évasive sur le pourquoi du comment elle en était arrivée là. Tant qu'elle-même n'aurait pas de réponses, elle préférait taire la vérité.

\- Hé les filles, vous voulez un thé ?

Zacharias les fixait, sourcils froncés. La jeune femme lança un coup que Zergueï s'empressa de contrer. Elle enchaîna plusieurs attaques, veillant à ne pas baisser sa garde. Les échanges s'intensifièrent, et sa respiration ne tarda pas à s'emballer.

\- Respire profondément, conseilla son équipier, le truc c'est de ne jamais retenir sa respiration, surtout quand tu envoies un coup.

Elle s'empressa d'appliquer les conseils qui lui prodiguait, s'améliorant un peu plus. Après de nombreuses heures de travail acharné, Zacharias les laissa enfin tranquille. Ils reprirent leur souffle en silence, avalant de longues gorgées d'eau fraîche.

\- C'est qui eux ? Demanda Mao en désignant un petit groupe de soldat qui s'entrainait sans relâche.

\- L'escouade de caporal-chef Livaï, répondit Tonzé en suivant le regard de la jeune femme. C'est l'escouade la plus redoutable qu'il existe, la crème de la crème.

Elle les observa quelques minutes avec admiration. Ils se déplaçaient, attaquaient et contraient comme aucun soldat. La jeune femme aurait tout donné pour être si talentueuse au combat. Elle e détourna de sa contemplation seulement quand ses camarades la saluèrent, se dirigeant vers le château.

Même si tout son corps était endolori par l'entraînement, Mao devait rejoindre l'écurie pour soigner les chevaux. Elle s'y rendit d'un pas lourd, la fatigue pesant sur ses épaules. Malgré tout, baigner dans les effluves de cuir, de fumier et de foin avait un coté réconfortant. Ses années passées au village n'étaient jamais très loin, et elle se surprit à regretter ces moments. Elle chassa bien vite ces idées sombres, se ronger les sangs n'était pas la solution.

Quand elle remonta au château, la nuit s'installait doucement sur l'horizon, imposant son silence envoûtant. Mao ferma les yeux quelques instants, respirant l'air frais qui caressait son visage. Elle aimait la nuit, son silence, sa douceur, ses secrets. Elle reprit son chemin d'un pas plus léger, se laissant aller à la rêverie.

Elle fut brutalement renvoyée à la réalité quand son nez s'écrasa contre une surface aussi dure que de la pierre. Ou plutôt de l'os. De l'os d'épaule. Appartenant un homme furieux d'avoir été heurté de la sorte. Un homme dont le regard anthracite transperça la jeune femme comme une lame tranchante.

Mao s'éloigna rapidement, levant les mains devant elle, cherchant à se disculper.

\- Je… C'est… Enfin je ne regardais pas où j'allais…

\- Je n'aurais pas deviné tout seul, lança-t-il, sardonique.

Des dizaines de papiers s'étalaient à leurs pieds, n'ayant pas résistés à l'impact.

\- Désolée, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment.

Il n'était pas plus grand qu'elle mais pourtant, sa grandeur l'écrasait. Il était encore plus impressionnant dans sa tenue de soldat, son manteau à l'effigie les ailes de la liberté recouvrant ses épaules. Son corps n'avait pas bougé d'un poil durant l'impact, alors que la recrue avait reculée de plusieurs pas.

Il lui fit signe de s'approcher, et elle obéît docilement. Quand il la jugea suffisamment proche, il se pencha vers elle, plantant son regard ennuyé dans le sien.

\- A genou, ramasse. Ordonna-t-il avec une lassitude désinvolte.

Mao frôlait l'arrêt cardiaque, pourtant son corps refusa d'obtempérer, s'insurgeant d'être rabaissé de la sorte. Elle resta clouée sur place quelques secondes, secondes jugées inappropriées par son supérieur.

\- J'ai dit, reprit-il implacable, à genou. Il se rapprocha un peu plus. Tu es trop bête pour comprendre ou ton cerveau d'idiote n'est pas assez dégourdi pour traiter l'information qui passe dans ta petite tête de sotte ?

Elle baissa les yeux, son visage aussi brûlant que le corps d'un titan fraichement tué.

\- Je…

\- Je ? Je ? C'est le seul mot que tu es capable d'articuler ? Tu quoi, hein ? Tu ne veux pas t'abaisser à ça ? La coupa-t-il. Ça n'avait pourtant pas l'air de te déranger la dernière fois, pas vrai ?

Un sourire fourbe étira légèrement ses lèvres, alors que la scène se rejouait sous les yeux de la jeune femme.

.

 _Mao était restée pantoise, les sons étouffés du bar parvenant tout juste à ses oreilles. Elle regardait l'homme s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres, sans un bruit._

 _Quand sa silhouette fut totalement avalée par l'obscurité et qu'elle fut sûre qu'il soit assez loin pour ne plus la voir, elle se jeta à terre, ramassant avidement les pièces qu'il avait jeté quelques minutes plus tôt._

 _Et une fois son butin en poche, elle disparut à son tour, laissant leur échange à la nuit._

 _._

Ce fut comme un déclic dans la tête de l'ancienne serveuse, et elle se plia aux ordres, ramassant mécaniquement les feuillets étalés au sol. _Alors il se souvenait, il n'avait rien oublié._ Elle glissa les copies dans les mains du brun, qui reprit sa route comme si rien ne s'était produit. Déboussolée, la jeune femme prit à son tour ses jambes à son cou, et se pressa de rejoindre le réfectoire. A peine avait-elle parcouru quelques mètres, qu'elle entendit la voix du caporal dans son dos, amusée.

\- A demain.

…

\- T'as vu un titan ou quoi ? Rigola Zergueï en voyant son amie arriver, aussi pâle qu'un cadavre.

Mao s'assit à la table, essayant de noyer son humiliation derrière un sourire tremblant.

\- Elle a fait une rencontre inopinée, éluda Tom d'un coup d'œil.

\- Intéressant, enchaîna Tonzé. Qui ? Raconte ?

\- A votre avis bande d'idiots, lança Anaya, habituellement discrète. Qui peut flanquer la frousse à un nouveau au point de lui faire chier dans son froque ?

\- Elle n'a pas chié dans son froque, lança Tonzé.

Il reçut une myriade de regards affligés.

\- Il faut être précis, c'est tout. Se défendit-il les mains en l'air.

\- Alors à quoi tu as eu le droit ? Reprit Tom. Le regard condescendant ? L'humeur massacrante ? Les sarcasmes vexants ? L'abus d'autorité peut-être ?

\- Le tout, je crois, lança-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Il lui a fait la totale les gars, résuma Anaya, c'est vraiment pas cool.

\- Ouais, vraiment pas fair-play, ajouta Tonzé.

\- Normalement il le réserve pour les plus grandes occasions, lança Zergueï. Au moins tu peux te sentir honorée.

\- Ouais… répondit-elle sans conviction.

\- T'en fais pas, reprit Tom, ils sont tous un peu sur les nerfs en ce moment. Cent ans sans incident, et voilà qu'on se retrouve dans un merdier sans nom, y'a de quoi foutre les nerfs en pelote.

Ses camarades acquiescèrent en silence, jetant des regards désolés à la pauvre malheureuse. Zergueï attrapa l'épaule de son amie, la secouant sans ménagement.

\- Allez un moment pareil ça se fête ! S'exclama-t-il, excité. Tu viens d'entrer dans le cercle très restreints des souffre-douleurs personnels du caporal !

* * *

 **Tout petit chapitre, mais avec une entrée dans le vif du sujet hihi !**

 **Merci infiniment pour tous vos retours, ça me fait vraiment chaud au cœur de pouvoir partager avec vous, et j'essaie de répondre en MP rapidement !**

 **Pour les "guest" qui se promène ici: merci beaucoooooooup et créez vous un compte que je puisse vous envoyer mon amour en persoooooonne !**

 **Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, et vous dis à jeudi pour un nouveau chapitre :)**

 **Lily.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello,

Nouveau chapitre, qui je l'espère vous plaira !

Merci à vous tous de passer ici, je vois les chiffres augmenter chapitre après chapitre et ça me fait très plaisir.

Merci **Landos** pour ta review adorable, ça m'a reboosté à écrire et faire avancer cette histoire !

Je vous envoie pleins d'amour et vous souhaite bonne lecture :)

* * *

Les semaines suivantes défilèrent à toute vitesse. Entre entraînements intensifs, astreintes, et exercices de mise en situation, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de s'ennuyer. Les membres de son escouade étaient chaleureux, l'aidant à rattraper le niveau du mieux qu'elle le pouvait. La jeune femme était fière de voir le parcours de son ami Zergueï : le soldat était d'une force sans nom et d'un mérite infini, ayant été sélectionné pour ses nombreuses qualités pour intégrer l'escouade de celui qu'on appelait le deuxième soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité.

Et en parlant du premier, la jeune recrue avait pris bien soin de l'éviter au maximum. Grâce à sa bonne étoile, le caporal-chef l'avait lui-aussi ignoré royalement, s'abstenant même de lancer une pique bien sentie quand la jeune femme avait chuté lourdement après un virage trop serré en tridimensionnel.

Mais, si lui lui accordait une trêve, Mike était doublement exigeant. Malgré son caractère pointilleux et sa manie un peu étrange de tout renifler, elle lui portait une grande affection. Le soldat était d'une sagesse et d'une intelligence sans borne, prenant très au sérieux le bien-être de ses équipiers, et n'hésitant pas à entamer une discussion sérieuse avec eux pour leur remonter le moral, ou chasser les doutes qui polluaient leur esprit. Un homme bon en tout point.

\- Hé la nouvelle, lança Tonzé caché derrière l'encolure de son cheval.

La jeune femme leva la tête de sa monture, arrêtant son brossage méticuleux.

\- Quoi ?

\- T'en penses quoi de ce qu'on a entendu hier soir ?

\- Je sais pas vraiment, répondit-elle en fixant son ami, je crois qu'il avait raison…

\- On a pas notre mot à dire, s'immisça Tom dans la conversation, et puis ce sont des décisions qui ne nous concernent pas.

La veille au soir alors qu'ils dînaient tranquillement, ils avaient assisté à une altercation surprenante à la table des supérieurs, le caporal-chef Livaï rentrant dans une colère froide. Tous les soldats avaient été surpris par ce changement inhabituel de comportement, d'ordinaire définit par son inébranlabilité à toute épreuve.

Il avait quitté la pièce sur un _« ces crétins ne connaissent rien du monde extérieur, c'est eux qu'on aurait dû jeter là-bas »._ Plus tard, la nouvelle était tombée : plus de deux cents réfugiés avait été envoyés par les autorités militaires pour une mission suicidaire de reconquête, et aucun n'était revenu.

\- Moi tout ce que je sais, ajouta Zergueï en arrivant à leur hauteur, c'est que mes parents sont coincés là-bas, et que je ne resterai pas là les bras croisés.

Mao hocha la tête. C'était hors de question de laisser les parents de Zergueï et les siens se faire tuer sans rien faire.

\- On rentre les filles, lança Mike en passant dans les écuries.

Le petit groupe traversa la cour intérieure et rejoignit rapidement le château. Les choses commençaient à bouger, et après les révélations de la vielle, les chefs d'escouade avaient décidé de préparer une mission à l'extérieur des murs.

\- On a besoin de connaître l'étendu des dégâts dehors, s'assurer que le nombre de titans autours des murs ne soit pas une menace pour l'humanité, et nous devons absolument récolter des informations sur le titan cuirassé qui est le plus grand danger.

Hansi avait ouvert la réunion tactique, trois escouades étant réunis dans la petite seule. De nouveaux avait été choisis pour remplir les rangs, et c'est comme ça qui Rory et Sam avait rejoint la table de Mao et de ses amis.

Ils échangèrent un long moment, alors que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon. Hansi fut la première à se lever, signant la fin du débat. Le plan tactique avait été en grande partie élaboré, et ne manquait plus d'être présenté au commandant Smith pour un éventuel feu vert. Tout le monde sortit rapidement, encore en plein débat sur les différents aspects de la mission.

\- Isame, tu peux rester une minute s'il te plaît.

La jeune femme se retourna sur son chef d'escouade qui s'appuyait contre un bureau. Elle se détacha alors de la foule, regardant ses camarades s'éloigner. Elle prit soin de baisser la tête quand Livaï passa tout près d'elle, et rejoint Mike qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Mao, commença-t-il, j'ai confiance en toi comme j'ai confiance en chaque membre de mon escouade.

Il fit une pause, son regard d'un vert profond scrutant la jeune femme, un air solennel peint sur ses traits fins et charmeurs.

\- Livaï est venue me voir plutôt dans la journée pour tout m'expliquer à ton sujet, comment tu es rentrée dans les rangs de l'armée.

La jeune femme se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, ses pommettes rougissant légèrement. Alors le caporal-chef avait cafté. Cherchait-il sa mise à pied ?

\- Il n'a pas voulu te nuire, lui assura -t-il en voyant la gêne de sa recrue. Tout comme moi, il se préoccupe simplement de la sécurité de chacun d'entre nous, à commencer par la tienne.

La jeune femme acquiesça, attendant sagement la suite.

\- Je veux simplement m'assurer que tu es là parce que tu l'as décidé, et si oui, je veux t'entendre dire que tu te sens capable d'aller là-bas, prête à te battre et à défendre la vie de tes camarades.

Droit comme un i, elle ne lui arrivait même pas aux épaules. Mike Zacharias était un homme charismatique, aussi imposant que le commandant Smith. Elle leva son regard sur celui on ne peut plus sérieux de l'homme, attendant une réponse.

\- Oui mon capitaine, je le suis. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais été aussi prête de toute ma vie.

Il hocha la tête, une lueur nouvelle brillant aux fonds de ses yeux, que la jeune femme aurait, si elle n'était pas si modeste, prit pour de la fierté. Ils se saluèrent et sortirent de la salle, prenant chacun des directions opposées.

Après le dîner, les garçons entamèrent une partie de carte et la jeune décida de sortir se dégourdir les jambes. Ses pas la guidèrent sur le toit, ou elle imaginait une vue incroyable. Quand elle franchit la petite porte en bois, l'air frais vint lui chatouiller les joues, caressant sa peau avec douceur. Elle s'approcha de la rambarde, où elle dominait les alentours, les lumières de la ville étincelant comme des milliers d'étoiles.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te pencher au-dessus du vide comme ça gamine, lança une voix dans son dos. Tu risquerais de chuter et t'écraser au sol comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon, et je plains les pauvres malheureux qui devront passer des heures à décoller les morceaux de ce qu'il restera de toi.

Mao sursauta et se retourna vivement, se trouvant nez à nez avec le caporal-chef.

\- Bonsoir, lança-t-elle, prise au dépourvu.

Il vint se placer à côté de la jeune femme, observant l'horizon en silence. Il sortit une cigarette de sa poche qu'il alluma d'une main et, durant quelques minutes, seul les bouffées de nicotine qu'il inhalait troublèrent le silence du lieu.

\- Vous avez tout raconté au capitaine Zacharias, osa-t-elle lancer après de longues minutes de réflexion ou elle se voyait déjà broyée par son supérieur pour son impertinence.

\- Je ne veux pas mettre la vie de mes hommes en danger, simplement parce qu'une gamine n'a pas su faire ce qu'il fallait au moment où il le fallait, répondit-il sans lâcher l'horizon des yeux.

Mao fronça les sourcils, les paroles acides du brun blessant son égo.

\- Oh hé bien, répliqua-t-elle dans un excès de colère, c'est pourtant vous qui avez placé la gamine exactement où elle est.

Elle lui fit face dans un élan d'assurance que sa conscience lui disait de ravaler. Il inclina légèrement la tête vers elle, ses prunelles anthracites croisant celles de la jeune femme. Son visage restait impassible, et il tira une nouvelle bouffée avant de jeter son mégot par-dessus bord.

\- J'en ai parfaitement conscience, et je m'en réjouis chaque jour, élucida-t-il sans perdre son sérieux.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche d'étonnement. Ce n'était pas le genre de réponse qu'elle s'attendait à recevoir.

\- Vraiment ? Lança-elle naïvement, son cœur se gonflant de fierté.

\- Evidemment, dit-il le plus naturellement du monde en se retournant pour s'adosser à la balustrade. Tu sais ce qui nous différencie, nous les habitants du mur, de tous ces titans là-dehors ?

La jeune tripota nerveusement ses doigts, fouillant à toute vitesse dans son cerveau.

\- Hé bien… commença-t-elle hésitante, nous ne mangeons pas d'être humain ?

Elle le fixa à la dérobée, attendant une réponse cinglante sur sa bêtise.

\- Notre humanité, lâcha-t-il simplement, c'est notre humanité gamine.

Evidemment. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle s'emploie à paraître si bête alors qu'on lui donnait la réponse tous les jours depuis son entrée dans l'armée.

\- Evidemment, chuchota-t-elle.

\- Et de ce fait gamine, continua-t-il en se penchant vers elle. Tu sais qu'elle est la qualité première qu'on accorde à l'humanité ?

Il avait planté son regard orageux dans celui de la jeune recrue, la détaillant scrupuleusement. Elle était restée muette, incapable de trouver la réponse alors qu'il l'épiait de la sorte. Il ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répondre lui-même à sa question :

\- Celle de faire constamment des erreurs.

Outch, celle-là elle avait le mérite de faire mal. Si les mots avaient pu tuer, elle serait déjà morte et enterrée. Livaï la fixait, toujours aussi indéchiffrable pour le commun des mortels. Elle aurait voulu répliquer, lancer une phrase cinglante à son tour, mais il venait de réaliser un chaos debout. Alors, en bonne joueuse, sa seule réaction fut de rire. De rire aux éclats, parce qu'il fallait le dire : s'il avait l'air de se faire chier en toute occasion, il avait le mérite d'être drôle.

Et elle en tira une fierté, car lors d'une demie seconde, elle put lire de la surprise dans son regard. Au moins elle en était certaine, elle venait de passer favorite dans son classement des recrues les plus stupides. Il ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux, l'air encore plus renfrogné que d'habitude.

\- Tu as raison de rire gamine, ce sera plus difficile dans quelques jours, après avoir été décapitée par la mâchoire d'un titan.

Il fit demi-tour et s'en alla, alors que la jeune femme le trouvait soudainement moins drôle. Et quand il eut disparu derrière la porte, elle rajouta un nouvel adjectif à la liste du caporal-chef.

 _Rabat-joie._


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour vous !_

 _Nouveau chapitre en ligne avec pleins de doutes._

 _Vous avez été très silencieux cette semaine, et j'ai commencé à douter._

 _Est-ce que cette fiction vous plaît réellement ? Où est-ce que j'ai m**dé au fil de ces huit chapitres ?_ _!_

 _Une petite review est un grand pas pour l'auteur comme disait Neil Amstrong (T'es sûre ?)._ _N'hésitez donc pas à me laisser votre avis à la fin de ce chapitre ou un autre, pour me dire ce qui vous plaît (ou non) que je puisse m'améliorer, et qu'on partage cette aventure ensemble ! :)_

 _Je vous laisse donc avec ce nouveau chapitre qui j'espère vous plaira, et vous dit à bientôt !_

* * *

\- Comment tu te sens Mao ? Lança Tom en lâchant l'horizon des yeux pour les poser, inquiets, sur la jeune femme.

\- Anxieuse, dit-elle simplement.

Elle avait hésité à mentir. Sa première expédition au-delà du mur commençait à l'aube, et des millions de doutes étaient venus perturber son esprit. Elle avait d'abord songé à son premier face à face avec les titans, à l'extérieur. _Serait-elle suffisamment prête pour intervenir en cas de problèmes_ _?_ Puis elle avait songé à ses camarades. Son unité, l'escouade, les autres. Ils risqueraient tous leur vie demain, et certains fermeront les yeux avant d'avoir vu le soleil se coucher.

Et enfin, ses parents avaient accablé son esprit. Elle s'était persuadée pendant si longtemps qu'ils étaient en sécurité, qu'ils savaient se défendre ; qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé à un futur hypothétique. Un futur hypothétique ou elle verrait l'aube se lever, mais pas eux. Ou quelque part dans ce monde, leurs cœurs ne battraient plus, leurs rires ne résonneraient plus, leur amour ne la protégerait plus.

\- On est tous ensemble, on ne risque rien, la réconforta Tonzé en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

\- Notre plus grand atout, expliqua Anaya, c'est notre unité. Alors derrière ces murs, la seule chose dont tu dois te souvenir c'est nous, l'équipe. On bosse les uns pour les autres et si tu dois y rester, ce n'est pas en essayant de sauver ta vie, mais celle de tes camarades.

Elle lança un regard en direction de sa collègue, ainsi que Rory et Sam, fraîchement débarqués. Mao était admirative. Le quatuor bossait ensemble depuis plus de deux ans, et ils étaient soudés comme les doigts de la main, une seule et même entité. Une petite note de jalousie s'insinua dans ses pensées, qu'elle réprima très vite.

\- Au fait les nouveaux, lança Zergueï en observant le trio. Dans cette unité, y'a une coutume ancestrale à respecter.

\- Ancestrale, ce n'est peut-être pas le mot étant donné qu'on bosse ens…

Tom plaqua sa main sur la bouche de Tonzé, lui lançant un regard consterné. Rory, Sam et Mao se lancèrent une œillade intriguée, n'ayant jamais entendu parler de ça plus tôt. Mais le quatuor était si imprévisible, il fallait s'attendre à tout.

\- Je disais, reprit-il en lançant un regard courroucé vers Tonzé, celui qui se trouve hors des murs sans avoir une vraie tronche de guerrier, c'est un homme fou, ou mort.

\- un tête de guerrier ? Lança Rory peu rassuré.

\- Bravo l'instruit tu comprends vite, lança Anaya du bout de la pièce, un sourire malsain collé sur le visage.

\- Bien d'autres avant vous y sont passés, continua Tom. C'est un rituel initiatique, vous devez y passer aussi.

\- Bien d'autres ? Il n y'a eu personne avant nous, dit Mao en se levant. J'ai pas très envie de...

Zerguei l'attrapa par les épaules et la fit s'asseoir avant qu'elle puisse ajouter quoique ce soit. Les autres kidnappèrent Rory et Sam également, le trio se lançant des regards en coin, apeurés. Mao n'eut pas le temps de protester plus longtemps qu'Anaya avait déjà brandi une énorme paire de ciseaux dans ses cheveux, faisait tomber ses mèches claires sur le sol.

\- T'as de la chance ma grande, murmura-t-elle, je suis la seule ici à utiliser un ciseau sans couper une oreille.

Mao rit nerveusement et se laissa faire, résignée. Elle avait de grandes chances d'y laisser la peau le lendemain de toute façon. Alors un peu plus ou un peu moins de cheveux, finalement.

…

Aux aurores, la base s'était éveillée dans un silence pesant. Les soldats déambulaient dans un calme irréel, comme s'ils savouraient leurs derniers instants terrestres. Mao avait enfin osé se regarder dans le miroir. Elle avait évité son reflet pendant de longs mois, et c'est une autre personne qu'elle crut d'abord voir de l'autre côté.

Son visage jadis si rond et insouciant avait laissé place à celui d'une jeune femme désormais marquées par la cruauté et l'horreur. Elle était restée de longues minutes à se fixer dans le blanc des yeux. _Comment pouvait-on à ce point changer ?_ C'est l'image de ses parents qui chassèrent ses pensées. Sa mère aurait surement du mal à la reconnaitre…

Elle passa une main distraite sur le côté gauche de sa tête. Les cheveux, doux, glissaient sous la pulpe de ses doigts. Ils n'y restaient à peine plus d'un centimètre. Elle avait cru pleurer quand elle s'était rendu compte de ce que faisait Anaya. Maintenant, tous ses cheveux étaient rabattus du côté droit, cachant son oreille, et une fine tresse collée partait de la racine de ses cheveux à la nuque, venant délimiter la partie rasée.

La veille, ZergueÏ lui avaient dit qu'avec quelques anneaux grimpant le long de ses oreilles, elle deviendrait si effrayante que même Livaï arrêterait de la maltraiter. Il n'avait pas tort (Enfin si, pour Livaï) mais cette coupe de cheveux lui donnait un air de guerrière sauvage, féroce. _Et ça ne lui déplaisait pas…_

Elle resta aussi silencieuse que son escouade en grimpant à cheval, et ils traversèrent les rues de la ville sans broncher. Ce matin-là, les habitants étaient matinaux, venus sans doute cracher leurs propres peurs sur les soldats. Mao n'écoutait ni les insultes, ni les brimades. Ses yeux étaient tombés sur le caporal-chef Livaï, en tête de la marche.

Faisant partie de l'escouade de Mike, elle n'était pas très loin derrière eux. Elle pouvait voir son dos musclé se soulever au rythme de la marche de son cheval, la posture altière. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais le savoir là, non loin d'elle, la rassurait. Bien qu'elle semblait l'indifférer, voire même l'ennuyer, il l'avait sauvé à maintes et maintes reprises et à ses côtés, elle se sentait comme intouchable, aux portes de l'immortalité.

C'est au moment où le cortège s'ébranla qu'elle lâcha son supérieur des yeux. Elle franchit les portes pour la première fois de sa vie, et alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tourner la tête pour voir une dernière fois la ville fortifiée, elle réprima cette envie et fixa l'horizon. Depuis son enfance, son père lui répétait sans cesse la même phrase : « Ma fille, peu importe les obstacles, les dangers et les regrets, continue d'avancer et ne te retourne pas ».

L'extérieur. Ils galopèrent sur un kilomètre, les chevaux entre leurs jambes s'élançant au triple galop, la liberté s'étendant à perte de vue. Elle comprit enfin pourquoi le symbole de la brigade d'exploration était les ailes de la liberté. Le monde s'étendant à l'infini, rien pour l'arrêter ou la retenir, elle se sentait comme un oiseau flottant dans le ciel, les ailes déployées.

Bientôt le major Erwin lança la formation tactique, et chacun se séparèrent méticuleusement en binôme ou trio. Mao sentit l'anxiété serrer son cœur quand elle se sépara de son unité, galopant désormais aux côtés de Zergueï et Rory. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent et à la fin de la première demi-heure que les premiers fumigènes rouges annonçant un titan furent lancés. Mao s'efforça de ne pas paniquer et réajusta sa course sous les indications de son ami.

A part quelques fumigènes, ils galopèrent sans encombre jusqu'aux premiers villages. Ils avaient été désertés, quelques habitations démolies, et des traces de fuites encore marquées sur la terre battue. Un vague de frissons parcourra l'échine de la jeune recrue en pensant à son village natal. En croisant le regard de Zergueï, elle vit la même appréhension briller dans ses prunelles.

Si la feuille de route prolongeait leur parcours jusqu'à l'entrée du village de la jeune femme, son ami n'avait pas eu cette chance. Le sien était beaucoup trop loin, et à moins d'un miracle, il s'était résigné à ne pouvoir y retourner dans l'immédiat. Mais malgré sa peine, il était resté calme et déterminé, prêt pour le combat.

Un fumigène jaune, annonçant la fin de reconnaissance du périmètre venait de se lever dans le ciel. A leur tour, ils en tirèrent un, et quand le dernier surgit dans les airs, ils repartirent au triple galop.

\- La deuxième partie du plan commence maintenant, lança Zergueï.

\- Pourquoi on contourne la forêt des rêves ? Lança Rory.

\- On ne peut pas se permettre de traverser les endroits sans visibilité, expliqua Zergueï, si on croise le titan cuirassé ou le colossal là-bas, on aura pas le temps de les voir arriver qu'ils seront déjà sur nous.

\- Donc trois équipes fouillent les trois derniers villages, et l'escouade du caporal-chef inspecte les abords de la forêt, résuma Mao.

Avant que ZergueÏ n'ait pu acquiescer, un fumigène rouge éclata à leur droite, puis leur gauche. Mao tira sur ses rênes pour corriger sa direction mais trois autres fumigènes déchirèrent le ciel en même temps.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Lança Rory paniqué devant les signaux d'alarmes se multipliant au-dessus de leur tête.

\- On est encerclé, lança Zergueï sérieusement. Restez vigilants.

Ils continuèrent leur course sans lâcher les alentours du regard, s'attendant à voir surgir un monstre à n'importe quel moment. Les signaux désordonnés continuèrent de fuser, et Mao pria pour ses camarades.

\- Là-bas ! Lança Rory. Des squelettes fumants !

\- C'est l'escouade d'Ackerman qui nous précède, dit Zergueï. Ils ont dû passer à l'offensive ça sent mauvais.

\- On les rattrape Zergueï, lança la jeune femme en voyant le nuage de poussière que soulevait les sabots des chevaux. La formation est complètement brisée !

Ils dépassèrent les carcasses fumantes et Zergueï leur ordonna d'accélérer pour rejoindre le groupe. Mao enfonça ses talons dans les flancs de son cheval, accélérant sa cadence. Ils rattrapèrent le groupe rapidement, l'escouade de Livaï et d'Erwin s'étant regroupées.

\- On est en mauvais posture, informa Erwin aux nouveaux arrivants. La formation est rompue et plusieurs groupes n'ont pas pu contourner les titans !

C'est bien ce que la jeune recrue craignait. Les évènements ne présageaient rien de bon, et la tête de l'expédition menaçait de se faire dépasser par les troupes arrière.

\- Le dernier point de chute est à deux kilomètres, informa Livaï calmement. C'est à toi de prendre une décision Erwin.

 _Non !_ Comment était-ce possible ? Le major voulait signer le repli des troupes alors qu'ils étaient si près du but, qu'elle était si près de chez elle.

\- On doit continuer ! Hurla-t-elle pour se faire entendre. Il y'a peut-être des survivants là-bas !

\- C'est trop dangereux, contra Petra, soldate de l'escouade du caporal-chef. Plus on traîne dans le coin, plus on a de chances d'y laisser notre peau.

Erwin leva une main en l'air et tout le monde resta silencieux. _Il réfléchissait_. La peur nouait l'estomac de Mao. Elle ne pouvait pas s'arrêter si proche du but, ils devaient continuer. Elle scruta les moindres gestes du commandant, suppliant le ciel de lui accorder ses faveurs. Un nouveau fumigène fut tiré, cette fois noir, et Erwin se réveilla. Il pointa son pistolet au ciel et tira.

 _Repli général._

Le cœur de Mao sauta dans sa poitrine alors que le groupe attaqua une embardée sévère pour faire demi-tour. Les larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux, l'image de son père lui revenant en tête.

 _Peu importe les obstacles, les dangers et les regrets, continue d'avancer et ne te retourne pas._

 _Ne te retourne pas._

Elle tira les rennes de son destrier et le talonna, se détachant rapidement de la formation. Elle était à moins de deux kilomètres du but, elle ne les abandonnerait pas. Elle n'écouta pas les voix de ses camarades hurler derrière elle, et redoubla de vitesse.

\- Mao ! Hurla Zergueï en voyant son amie se détacher du groupe.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? Cria Erwin en tournant le regard vers la jeune femme.

Ils s'éloignèrent de plus en plus de la jeune fuyarde, continuant leur trajectoire de repli.

\- Son village est là-bas, expliqua Zergueï en paniquant. Je peux pas l'abandonner !

\- Tu restes là, lança calmement Livaï. Pas besoin de te faire tuer pour les beaux yeux d'une idiote.

Zergueï fronça les sourcils, prêt à désobéir. Il n'était pas prêt à la perdre une nouvelle fois.

\- Auruo tu prends le commandement, continua le caporal-chef.

\- Attends Livaï, hurla Erwin alors que le brun se détachait à son tour du groupe, galopant en sens inverse.

Livaï lança ses jambes dans les flancs de l'animal, déjà essoufflé de la cadence tenue pendant plusieurs heures. Le caporal-chef fixait attentivement le petit point noir se détachant à l'horizon, galopant aussi vite que lui. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle s'enfonça dans la forêt, disparaissant de son champ de vision.

 _Cette idiote allait les faire tuer._

* * *

 _Je crois que miss boulette a désespérément énervé notre Livaï..._

 _A suivre._


	9. Chapter 9

_Nouveau chapitre !_

 _Merci **Guest** et **Baccarat V** pour vos review ! Toujours un plaisir de vous lire :)_

 ** _Je suis au regret de vous annoncer qu'il n'y aura pas de chapitres la semaine prochaine, car je rentre en France_ _._**

 _On se retrouve donc d'ici quelques jours, et sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le monde venait de s'arrêter. Après une course folle, Mao avait enfin rejoint son village. L'endroit était tout aussi désert que les précédents. Elle avait remonté les habitations à vive allure, voyant l'horreur se profiler. Des traces de sang jonchés les murs, les pierres. Des pieds géants avaient piétinés le sol, répandant la mort et le chaos.

 _Et elle l'avait vu._

Sa maison, autrefois chaleureuse, n'était plus qu'un amas de pierre et de bois. Elle était descendue de sa monture, rejoignant le tas de gravât qui l'avait jadis vu grandir. Elle avait commencé à soulever de lourdes pierres, cherchant des souvenirs, des indices, en vain. Et en contournant les décombres, l'horreur la cloua sur place.

Sous d'énormes pierres, une main pendait mollement, inerte. Le soleil avait séché la peau des doigts squelettiques, décharnés. Mao tomba lourdement au sol, incapable de bouger.

\- Maman, murmura-t-elle d'une voix tremblotante, empreinte de souffrance.

C'était fini. Le monde vacillait autour d'elle, les ténèbres l'engloutissant. Les rires résonnèrent encore et encore dans ses oreilles, vrillant ses tympans. C'était de sa faute, entièrement de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas quitté le village, si elle n'avait pas eu peur de les décevoir, elle aurait pu être avec eux, les défendre. Mais ces monstres ne lui avaient même pas laisser le temps de leurs dire aurevoir.

Des pas lourds s'approchèrent d'elle, renvoyant des millions d'ondes vibrantes sous son corps esseulé. La jeune femme était incapable de se lever, de se défendre, de se battre. Elle n'en avait plus envie. On lui avait arraché une partie d'elle-même, le reste n'était plus que ténèbres. Elle ferma les yeux, prête à rejoindre sa famille.

…

Livaï galopait à toute vitesse, quand le petit village de chasseur se dessina sous ses yeux. Alors qu'il scrutait les alentours à la recherche de la jeune femme, il vit une ombre du coin de l'œil, déjà sur lui. Sans effort, il décolla de son cheval, venant planter ses grappins de 3DM dans les muscles du titan qui avait essayé de l'attraper. Il fondait à la vitesse de l'éclair sur sa proie, parcourant les derniers mètres qui séparaient la nuque du géant de sa lame en quelques microsecondes.

La carcasse fumante tomba lourdement au sol et le caporal-chef atterri sur ses pieds avec la légèreté d'un félin. _Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps pour ces conneries_. Il se retourna vers le titan, apercevant avec lassitude que son cheval n'avait pas eu la même opportunité que lui, son corps inerte coincé dans la main du monstre.

…

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune femme. Le tintement familier des lames de tridimensionnel résonnaient à ses oreilles, avalant avec elles toutes ses chances de rejoindre sa famille. Elle se mit à maudire Zergueï qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la suivre comme son ombre, la protégeant d'une fin qu'elle chérissait pourtant.

S'apprêtant à s'invectiver sur son ami, une main puissante la saisie par les cheveux, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Une autre vint se poser sur sa mâchoire, la forçant à faire face à son propriétaire. Son regard embué rentra en contact avec les pupilles froides de Livaï.

\- C'est quoi qui ne tourne pas rond chez toi, espèce d'imbécile ? Cracha le brun à quelques centimètres de son visage. Tu nous joue la pleurnicheuse suicidaire ?

La jeune femme resta bouche bée sous la violence de l'attaque. Elle venait de perdre ses parents, et cet espèce de connard n'avait aucune compassion.

\- On aurait dû intervenir avant ! Hurla-t-elle.

\- Ils sont morts depuis des mois, répliqua-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur la mâchoire de la jeune femme. Et même si tu avais été présente, tu serais avec eux sous ce tas de pierres. S'il y'a quelqu'un à blâmer c'est toi petite idiote. _Il tira un peu plus sa tête en arrière_. Si un membre de ton équipe ne franchit pas la porte, ce sera ton entière responsabilité, tu les as abandonnés.

\- Partez, dit-elle alors qu'un sanglot s'échappa de sa gorge.

La jeune femme fut propulsée en arrière, sa tête heurtant le sol. Alors qu'elle essaya de se redresser, le brun enchaîna les coups de pieds nonchalants dans les jambes de la recrue, l'obligeant à réagir, à sortir de sa torpeur suicidaire. Sous la violence des coups, elle répliqua à son tour, essayant de parer les attaques comme elle le pouvait.

\- Des soldats dont la vie valait cent fois la tienne se sont sacrifiés pour t'offrir l'innocence de ton enfance, continua le caporal-chef. Alors même si tu es une misérable idiote avec une petite vie minable, tu vas te relever maintenant et repartir au combat la tête haute, honorant les plus méritants qui sont tombés pour toi. Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher la chance qu'ils n'ont pas eu.

Il ne comprenait rien. Lui le solitaire froid et sans attache, il ne valait pas mieux que ces monstres sans âme. Il parlait de respect mais il n'y connaissait rien. Il parlait d'honneur mais entachait celui de ses parents. Elle se leva d'un bond et écrasa ses poings sur lui, tambourinant sa poitrine de toutes ses forces. Il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre et attrapa ses poignets alors qu'elle s'écroulait sur lui dans l'élan. Elle pleura de longues minutes, Livaï lui enserrant les épaules pour l'éviter de tomber une nouvelle fois au sol.

\- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, quoiqu'il arrive, lança-t-il plus calmement après de longues minutes. Ils ont été pris par surprise, ils n'avaient aucune chance.

Elle resta silencieuse, ravalant sa douleur avec difficulté. _Elle aurait peut-être pu faire quelque chose, il ne pouvait pas savoir, il ne savait rien…_

\- Mais je suis certain que tes parents, où qu'ils soient, voudraient te savoir en vie et en sécurité.

Elle se releva doucement, essuyant son nez d'un revers de manche. Ses mots la firent réagir, il n'avait pas totalement tort. Son père la tuerait de ses propres mains s'il la voyait abandonner si facilement, prendre des risques aussi inutiles. Elle fixa le brun qui la regardait excédé, surement pressé de quitter ce lieu bien trop exposé, puis hocha faiblement la tête, résignée à le suivre.

Il hocha la tête à son tour, son discours ayant apparemment fait mouche.

\- Où t'as attaché ton cheval gamine ? La questionna-t-il en scrutant l'horizon d'un œil suspicieux. Le mien s'est fait broyer à l'entrée du village.

Mao regarda autour d'elle, effrayée, reprenant peu à peu conscience des évènements.

\- A vrai dire, lança-t-elle en rougissant, je n'ai pas pris le temps de l'attacher…

Son supérieur se pinça l'arête du nez, s'empêchant surement de l'insulter pour ne pas qu'elle recommence son cinéma de gamine capricieuse prête à en finir.

\- Bon, dit-il en gardant son calme tant bien que mal. Si je résume, nous sommes à une dizaine d'heure de marche du mur, sans eau ni nourriture, et complètement à la merci des titans.

Ils se fixèrent dans le blanc des yeux, attendant chacun un miracle qui ne vint jamais. Elle était terriblement stupide, il avait raison. Elle s'était fourrée dans le pétrin et l'avait entraîné lui aussi, avec trop peu de chances d'en sortir indemne. La jeune femme pensa à Zergueï, heureuse que ce ne soit pas lui qui soit là à se tenir avec elle, ils n'auraient eu aucune chance.

Soudain la jeune femme eut un flash, une bribe de souvenir remontant à la surface, ouvrant sa bouche de surprise.

\- Je sais ! Dit-elle en levant les bras vers le caporal, paumes tournées vers le ciel.

Il la fixa avec lassitude, absolument pas convaincu que quelque chose de brillant, voire même simplement intéressant, puisse un jour sortir de la bouche de cette fille.

\- Quand j'étais petite, il y'avait une clairière à quelques heures de marche dans la forêt. C'était ce que mon père appelait son petit secret, personne ne se rendait jamais là-bas car le gibier s'y faisait rare, expliqua-t-elle. Mais un jour de cueillette il y a vu un troupeau de chevaux broutant tranquillement. Pendant des années jusqu'à mon départ ils y revenaient régulièrement, et mon père a toujours gardé le secret pour ne pas qu'ils soient vendus à l'armée.

\- Et tu penses qu'ils pourraient y être, conclut-il.

\- Je peux pas le prédire avec certitude mais sachant que les titans sillonnent la vallée, y'a de grandes chances pour qu'ils y soient cachés, oui.

Le brun semblait peser le pour ou le contre, cherchant les failles. Ils étaient coincés de toute manière, rester sur place revenait à se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il lança un dernier regard circulaire, s'assurant qu'aucun titan était à proximité.

\- Hmm, lâcha-t-il finalement.

La jeune femme le fixait, surprise, cherchant à déceler une quelconque émotion sur son visage.

\- Hmm ? Reprit-elle en plissant les yeux.

\- Le soleil indique qu'il est à peu près trois heures de l'après-midi, daigna-t-il approfondir. Je suppose que si on se mets en route maintenant, et le temps de les capturer, on pourrait quitter la région à la tombée de la nuit.

La jeune femme acquiesça vivement, ayant elle-même penser à ce plan.

\- Mais, objecta le brun, on s'est levé tous les deux aux aurores, et la veille d'une expédition on ne peut pas dire que la nuit soit reposante. On a passé une journée à cheval, nous n'avons aucun stock d'eau et de nourriture. Et je peux aisément affirmer que dans trois heures tout au plus, tu vas t'évanouir de fatigue.

\- Oh et pas vous, s'offusqua-t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, fatiguée d'être toujours prise pour la petite nouvelle fragile.

\- La fatigue touche tout le monde, lança-t-il. _Il pointa son doigt vers la jeune femme_. Mais les jeunes sont souvent stressés lors des premières expéditions. Vous avez la gorge nouée, et vous buvez plus pour palier à ce désagrément. Je suis sûre que tu as fini ta réserve d'eau depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, pas vrai gamine ?

Elle fronça les sourcils, décidée à ne pas lui donner raison.

\- Tu as pleuré, continua-t-il. Tu as donc perdu une grande partie de ta réserve d'eau. Et je remarque d'ici que ta peau est plus terne, signe assuré de déshydratation. Je te donne donc trois heures avant que ton corps lâche d'épuisement, cinq pour que tes fonctions vitales en pâtissent.

\- Alors on fait quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en prenant conscience de l'agonie qui l'attendait.

\- Déjà on trouve un abri, répondit son supérieur. C'était à toi de nous guider, tu connais la région. Il nous faut un point d'eau proche, et trouver de la nourriture.

La jeune femme posa les doigts sur ses tempes, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Elle cartographia rapidement la région, essayant de trouver l'endroit idéal pour se planquer et reprendre des forces. Le regard de Livaï sur elle ne l'aidait pas, et elle souffla de soulagement quand un endroit lui vint en tête.

\- Il y'a une rivière en contrebas de la forêt, à une trentaine de minutes au nord, expliqua-t-elle en levant l'index dans cette direction. On jouait souvent là-bas quand on était petit, dans une petite cavité creusée dans la roche par le temps.

Elle détailla le brun de long en large, reprenant aussitôt.

\- On est plutôt petit, remarqua-t-elle, en enlevant nos équipements on arrivera à se glisser à l'intérieur. Pour la nourriture, je sais quoi faire.

Ils se mirent en route, le silence s'installant rapidement. Avant de quitter le village, la jeune femme entra à contre-cœur dans une habitation intacte, et y récupéra un arc et un carcan de flèches. Livaï gardait en permanence une main sur ses épées, prêt à dégainer au moindre bruit suspect. La douleur n'avait pas cessé de dévorer le cœur de la jeune femme, mais avec son attirail de chasse pendant sur son flanc et les odeurs familières de fougère et d'herbe humide l'entourant, c'était comme si son père était là, tout près d'elle.

\- Je suis désolée, lança-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Elle sentait son compagnon tout près d'elle, sa respiration sur sa nuque. Bien qu'il soit le plus grand espoir de l'humanité, à cet instant là ils étaient tous les deux dans une sacrée merde. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de marcher rapidement, évitant précautionneusement les trous et les mottes de terre. Au bout de quelques minutes elle le vit sortir de nulle part une petite poche en tissu vieilli, en saisir quelques feuilles sèches, et les porter à bouche.

Leurs échanges n'avaient pas plus évolué au moment d'entrer dans la forêt. Ils avaient décidé de marcher en son bord, là où il serait plus facile pour la jeune femme de débusquer un lapin. Son corps reproduisait tous les gestes machinalement, comme si elle était née pour la chasse. Son poids se balançait d'une jambe à l'autre, la rendant quasiment inaudible, malgré les branches et feuilles mortes jonchées à ses pieds. L'arc en avant, elle contrôlait la moindre de ses respirations, le regard affuté.

En tendant l'oreille, elle se rendit compte que le brun, tout près derrière elle, n'était pas plus bruyant. Elle se surprit à penser qu'il aurait fait un chasseur redoutable dans une autre vie. Quelques minutes plus tard, un lapin sortit de son terrier, promenant sa frimousse sur le parterre mousseux des sous-bois. Mao leva son arc en douceur, bandant une flèche précautionneusement. Elle inspira profondément, visa, et tira.

 _En plein dans la tête._

Ils reprirent leur route son butin sous le bras. Arrivés à la rivière, les gouttes commencèrent à venir frapper le sol paresseusement, l'orage menaçant au-dessus de leur tête. Grâce à leur bonne étoile, ils n'avaient pas croisé de titans de la journée. _Ils devaient surement avoir été attiré par l'attroupement des soldats,_ songea-t-elle.

Livaï s'éloigna pour remplir leurs gourdes alors qu'elle commença à dépecer l'animal. Elle l'observa discrètement, du coin de l'œil, détaillant sa musculature. En territoire hostile, il semblait encore plus menaçant, les muscles bandés par la tension et la vigilance. Et pourtant, au milieu de cet écrin de verdure sauvage, sa grandeur était moins écrasante, il semblait presque plus humain.

Il la rejoignit en silence, mastiquant toujours ses feuilles distraitement, et ils mangèrent sans dire un mot. Quand la nuit commença à tomber et que la pluie s'intensifia, ils défirent leur équipement et se glissèrent tant bien que mal à l'intérieur de la petite cavité humide. Il fallait ramper sur quelques mètres avant d'atteindre une petite pièce circulaire au plafond bas.

\- Nous devons partir dans quelques heures, signala le brun en déposant ses affaires dans un coin. Prends ça, tu en a besoin.

Il lui tendit une feuille sèche comme celles qu'il mastiquait plus tôt, et la jeune femme la porta à sa bouche. Le gout amer picotait sa langue, et elle grimaça de dégout. Au bout d'une minute, les muscles de son visage se relâchèrent et elle eut le sentiment de nager dans du coton.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-elle alors qu'une sensation étrange s'infiltrait dans son corps.

\- Des plantes médicinales.

\- De la drogue, corrigea-t-elle avec un sourire en coin, soudainement guillerette.

\- En effet, certains l'utilisent comme une drogue.

Elle le fixa attentivement, ses traits difficilement repérables dans l'obscurité.

\- Pourquoi le plus grand soldat de l'humanité aurait-il besoin de se droguer ? Railla-t-elle sous l'effet euphorisant que la plante diffusait dans son corps.

\- Parce que de là où je viens, aucun soleil ne brille, lança-t-il à voix basse. Quand on grandit dans les ténèbres, le corps ne s'habitue jamais à la lumière.

La jeune femme plissa les yeux, essayant de se concentrer. _L'obscurité ?_ Alors Livaï Ackerman venait de la ville souterraine. Elle ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Ça semblait irréel que lui, l'espoir de l'humanité, vienne de ce que les habitants du monde extérieur appelaient l'enfer. Et en même temps, elle n'était pas si surprise qu'un destin aussi inconcevable lui soit personnellement destiné.

Il s'allongea en silence alors que la jeune femme était encore dans ses songes. Elle ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté là-bas, mais elle imaginait sans peine que pour quelqu'un n'ayant jamais vu la lumière extérieure pendant plusieurs années, le soleil et la lumière du jour devenaient des agressions permanentes.

\- Alors vous venez des souterrains, lança-t-elle sans pouvoir retenir sa langue. C'est comment là-bas ?

\- Tu devrais la fermer maintenant, lança-t-il nonchalamment.

\- Pourquoi ? Je risquerais d'attirer les titans ? Demanda-t-elle en chuchotant.

\- Les titans ne seraient pas plus sensibles que ça aux sons, expliqua-t-il. En revanche, je le suis. Alors si tu continues à piailler dans tous les sens avec ta voix plus qu'agaçante, je risque de finir cette journée avec une migraine insupportable.

* * *

Vive les sushis.


	10. Chapter 10

Bonsoir !

Je vous dois mille et une excuses pour cette absence injustifiée. En grande chanceuse, j'ai eu l'occasion de prolonger mes vacances une semaine de plus, et mon ordinateur est resté bien au chaud à la maison. Pas d'inquiétude, cette fiction continue donc !

Toutefois, je vous suggère de l'ajouter dans votre **story alert** , puisque mon rythme de publication est plutôt désordonné, ça vous évitera de vous perdre dans votre lecture.

Sur ce, je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour vos reviews, c'est tellement gratifiant de recevoir vos avis, ça me donne encore plus envie d'écrire ! :)

* * *

Ils étaient restés silencieux jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme s'endorme, bercée par les grognements mécontents de Livaï d'être ainsi couverts de boue et de poussière. A son réveil, il lui fallut de longues minutes pour se rappeler où elle était. Le tonnerre grondait à l'extérieur, et les évènements lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle ferma les yeux sous l'assaut des souvenirs. Aucune lumière ne filtrait au travers des parois rocheuses, lui indiquant qu'il faisait encore nuit.

Son corps était cotonneux, détendu, en total contradiction avec son cœur dévasté par la tristesse d'avoir perdu ses parents. Elle se doutait que la mystérieuse feuille que lui avait donné son supérieur y était pour quelque chose. Elle essaya de se tourner vers lui, surement à quelques centimètres puisque la cavité était très étroite, mais quelque chose l'en empêcha.

A tâtons dans le noir, elle posa ses doigts fins sur la masse couvrant son corps. Le tissu sous ses doigts la fit frémir. Le bras du brun recouvrait ses épaules, l'enserrant sous sa poitrine. La jeune femme rougit instantanément devant la représentation mentale de leurs deux corps emboités de la sorte. Elle se retint de respirer, immobile, cherchant à tout prix à ne pas le réveiller.

Les yeux écarquillés sur les ténèbres, elle restait gelée, écoutant la respiration endormie du brun résonnait autour d'elle, se répercutant sur sa nuque. Son torse se gonflait à temps régulier contre son dos, lui indiquant qu'il était dans un sommeil profond, flottant loin de la réalité. Il semblait calme, loin des problèmes troublants généralement son esprit et marquant son visage d'une lassitude éternelle.

Alors ce ne fût pas par gène qu'elle n'osa pas le réveiller, mais parce que la silhouette d'un Livaï serein et insouciant s'immisçait dans son esprit, serrant son estomac. Elle s'imaginait couchée dans un lit confortable, peut-être avec cet homme ou un autre, enlacés l'un à l'autre dans un monde ou la cruauté n'existait pas, où les titans n'étaient qu'une histoire que les enfants racontaient pour se faire peur. Et elle se rendormie.

\- Gamine.

Mao ouvrit les yeux une nouvelle fois, les paupières papillonnantes. Livaï s'était détaché, laissant un énorme vide dans son dos, et se retrouvait à secouer ses jambes sans ménagement pour la réveiller.

\- On y va, lança-t-il quand il fut sûr qu'elle était bien de retour dans la réalité.

Elle s'étira quelques secondes, chassant le sommeil, et le suivit à l'extérieur. La nuit recouvrait toujours l'horizon, mais l'orage ne grondait plus. Ils se mirent en marche rapidement, les mains fermement accrochées aux manches de leurs lames. Aucun des deux compagnons de route avait entamés la conversation, laissant à la nuit son silence apaisant.

L'image du bras puissant de Livaï recouvrant son corps hantait les pensées de Mao, heureuse que l'obscurité puisse masquer ses rougissements intempestifs. _Est-ce qu'il savait ?_ Elle se demandait si lui aussi s'était réveillé dans cette position étrange, ou s'il avait bougé entre-temps, la laissant seule à la merci des souvenirs brûlants.

\- Arrête de rêvasser, lança son supérieur d'une voix autoritaire, la sortant de ses pensées.

\- Pardon, dit-elle en rougissant de plus belle.

\- Hmmm…

Elle lui lança un regard en coin, tandis qu'il continuait d'avancer, imperturbable.

\- On a combien de temps avant le lever du jour ? Chuchota la jeune femme.

\- Sept heures, dont cinq à passer à cheval. Dit-il simplement.

\- ça nous laisse moins d'une heure pour attraper les chevaux, résuma-t-elle.

\- Bien vu, gamine. La railla-t-il.

Elle ne releva pas, étant totalement suicidaire de lui tenir tête. Avec le soldat, il fallait simplement s'habituer à être l'être le plus stupide qu'il existe. Une fois que l'idée était assimilée par l'égo, Livaï pouvait devenir sympathique. Ou peut-être que la fatigue la faisait simplement délirer.

\- Vous ne m'avez jamais dit pourquoi vous aviez fait tout ça pour moi, lança-t-elle timidement.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient partagé une courte nuit dans une grotte humide, la terreur qu'il lui inspirait se muait tout doucement en peur. _Moins terrifiée, juste apeurée_.

\- Tu ne me l'a jamais demandé gamine.

Oh, alors il était enclin à la conversation. Pas de décapitation au programme, donc.

\- Si. Il tourna la tête vers elle, ennuyé. De manière implicite, sur le toit.

Ses joues prirent une nouvelle fois une teinte rosée, sous la vague de souvenirs.

\- Donc tu ne me l'as pas demandé, conclut-il d'une voix lasse.

Et en plus, il était d'humeur joueuse. Mao fronça les sourcils. Il voulait qu'elle lui demande formellement. Elle soupçonnait que la torture mentale qu'il lui infligeait le faisait secrètement jubiler. D'un sourire en coin, elle regretta ses pensées de la veille. Livaï Ackerman n'avait rien d'un ange au passé douloureux, c'était un sadique.

\- Pourquoi avoir fait tout ça pour moi ? S'arracha-t-elle de la bouche en croisant les bras sous la poitrine.

\- Parce que tu faisais pitié à voir, expliqua-t-il sans une once de compassion. Et que tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air de vouloir te sortir les doigts du cul pour te bouger un peu.

 _Comme ça s'est dit, songea-t-elle_. Elle avait encore perdue une occasion de se taire. Pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'il ne lui répétait pas sans arrêt. La jeune femme continua de marcher en silence, évitant tout contact visuel avec son supérieur. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'orée de la petite clairière, enclavée dans la nature sauvage.

Mao se vouta légèrement, en position de chasse, et son compagnon en fit de même. Ils s'accroupirent derrière un buisson de baies sauvages, observant l'horizon. Debout dans l'herbe soyeuse, un troupeau dormait paisiblement, leurs queues se balançant dans les airs, les oreilles pointées vers le ciel, attentives.

\- Ils sont là, murmura la jeune femme, heureuse.

Elle détourna le regard vers son compagnon, qui l'observait. Elle cilla quelques secondes, reprenant contenance pour cacher sa gêne. Le regard du brun sur elle lui avait toujours fait perdre ses moyens, peu importe s'il était moralisateur ou pas.

\- Lui, chuchota-t-elle, c'est Oozora. Elle pointa son doigt vers l'étalon le plus à droite.

Livaï suivit les indications de la jeune femme, jeta un œil sur l'équidé. Sa robe de bronze brillait sous les reflets argentés de la nuit, comme une apparition fantomatique. Bien que fin, les muscles de ses cuisses et sa croupe saillante trahissaient sa puissance. Avec un cheval aussi solide, ils arriveraient au mur avant le lever du jour.

\- Mon père l'appelait comme ça car sa robe brille de mille-feux en toute occasion, continua-elle. Il est une étoile à son firmament.

Elle commença à défaire son équipement méticuleusement, sous le regard concentré du brun. Il l'aida à défaire la boucle de la ceinture de 3DM trop serré, et quand ses mains frôlèrent ses hanches, la jeune femme frissonna. Il s'éloigna sans relever, et elle remercia le ciel de l'avoir doté de tant de tact à ce moment-là, car un seul mot de sa part la liquéfierait de honte.

Elle avança doucement dans la carrière, contrôlant chacun de ses mouvements. A peine quelques mètres parcourus, et les oreilles de l'étalon tournèrent vers elle, à l'affût du danger. Elle se mit à siffler une mélodie à trois notes. Douce et récurrente. Cette fois-ci, les chevaux levèrent tous la tête vers elle, sur leur garde. Mao persévérait, avançant lentement, les yeux braqués sur Oozora.

Elle le savait, c'était lui qui menait le troupeau. S'il ne bougeait pas, les autres ne fuiraient pas, ou pas tout de suite. Il était le leader, il l'avait toujours été depuis sa naissance. Elle se rappelait du poulain qu'elle observait enfant, effectuant des cabrioles autour de sa mère à longueur de journée. Il était un battant, et c'était pour ça que son père l'affectionnait particulièrement.

A un mètre de lui, elle tendit une main dans sa direction. Il approcha ses naseaux lentement, son souffle chaud se répercutant au creux de sa main.

 _Ils avaient gagné leur ticket de retour._

Après de longues minutes à essayer de monter sur le dos de leur nouvelle monture, ils avaient réussi par se stabiliser, contrôlant leur nouveau compagnon de route. Mao pouvait sentir son père tout autour d'elle, dans la caresse du vent, dans la douceur de la nuit, dans l'âme sauvage d'Oozora. C'était grâce à lui qu'ils avaient réussi à l'attraper, elle en était sûr.

Les autres avaient finalement abandonné leur leader, fuyant loin du danger. La jeune femme s'accrocha à l'encolure soyeuse du cheval, et plaqua son dos au torse de Livaï. Il talonna l'étalon et ils chevauchèrent à toute vitesse, en direction du mur.

Dans les premières minutes, Mao essaya d'abord de trouver son équilibre sous les foulées puissantes. Ensuite, un léger malaise s'insinua dans ses veines, quand elle comprit qu'elle passerait plusieurs heures collées au brun, ses bras en coupe sur ses hanches pour venir accrocher fermement ses mains à la crinière de l'étalon, mains emmêlées aux siennes.

Sur leur route, ils croisèrent plusieurs titans endormis, redoublant de vitesse au moment de les contourner. Ils s'arrêtèrent deux fois, épargnés par les incidents. Après une vingtaine de minutes de pause silencieuses, ils étaient repartis, pressés de rejoindre l'humanité et la sécurité illusoire des murs.

Alors que l'aube se levait, l'immense masse sombre se dessina à l'horizon, leur indiquant qu'ils avaient réussi. Ils accélérèrent, l'étalon puisant dans ses dernières réserves. Mao savourait déjà la victoire quand Livaï arrêta brusquement leur course folle, à deux cents mètres du mur.

La jeune femme scruta l'horizon paniquée, ne voyant aucun signe de danger s'y profilant. D'ici, ils entendaient les soldats hurler en haut du mur, devinant qu'ils guettaient leur retour depuis de nombreuses heures. Elle se tourna autant qu'elle le pouvait vers son supérieur, essayant de comprendre.

\- Tu sais ce qui t'attends là-bas gamine, pas vrai ?

Elle leva les yeux vers le mur, interdite. A vrai dire elle n'y avait jamais réellement songé. Mais maintenant qu'il l'évoquait, elle se doutait qu'elle serait considérée comme fuyarde, voire traître à l'humanité.

\- Rien d'agréable, j'imagine, lança-t-elle en hochant la tête.

Il resta silencieux en signe d'acquiescement.

\- Peu importe la sentence qu'ils décideront, peu importe la difficulté à surmonter gamine, lança-t-il d'un ton qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Rappelle-toi que toi seule t'es retournée au moment où l'humanité a abandonné.

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que l'animal se lança de nouveau au triple galop, laissant la jeune femme à ses interrogations.


	11. Chapter 11

Ils franchirent les portes au petit trot, remontant jusqu'à la base la plus près. Les regards étaient curieux, parfois courroucés, et Mao était pour la première fois de sa vie, heureuse d'être si proche du brun. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses mains tremblantes, à moitié recouvertes par celles assurées de Livaï.

Une fois dans l'enceinte militaire, elle posa pied à terre après son supérieur, le corps tremblant d'avoir voyagé si longtemps. Le commandant Smith ne tarda pas à les accueillir, la mine sévère. Il salua Livaï d'un signe de tête grave avant de détourner son regard vers la jeune femme, au moment où un homme déclarait :

\- Soldat Mao Isame, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour motifs suivants : désobéissance aux ordres directs, désertion des zones de combats, et mise en danger de l'humanité. Je vous prie de me suivre.

Un autre homme lui passait les chaines aux poignets sans aucune douceur, et la jeune femme sentit son cœur s'émietter. Le commandant continuait de la fixer sans rien dire, le regard sévère, et elle chercha désespérément les prunelles de Livaï, pour un contact qu'il ne daigna pas lui accorder.

L'homme derrière elle commença à la tirer dans un cliquetis métallique, et elle n'opposa aucune résistance. En se détournant, elle vit son chef d'escouade l'observer quelques mètres plus loin, les mains dans les poches et les sourcils froncés.

\- Toi ! Hurla une voix derrière elle.

Mao n'eut pas le temps de tourner la tête que le poing puissant d'Anaya vint s'aplatir sur son nez, la propulsant au sol. La jeune femme se tourna sur le côté, les liens qui maintenaient ses mains dans son dos l'empêchant de se relever. Les bottes de sa camarade s'enfoncèrent dans son ventre sans ménagement, tandis qu'elle hurlait de colère.

Elle entendit vaguement Zergueï hurler derrière elle, et les coups cessèrent. Le liquide métallique remonta dans la bouche de la jeune femme et elle cracha par terre, vidée de toute énergie. Elle essaya d'ouvrir les yeux en vain, distinguant seulement la silhouette enragée d'Anaya se débattant contre l'emprise de son ami, à travers la poussière et le sang.

Mao ouvrit la bouche, essayant d'articuler quelques mots, s'excusant de les avoir abandonnés, mais rien ne vint. A la place, elle ressentit un grand vide et un froid immense la recouvrant entièrement. Et alors que deux bottes apparurent dans son champ de vision, se penchant pour la ramasser, elle sombra dans les ténèbres.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle était de nouveau sur le sol rocheux et humide de la petite cavité où elle avait dormi avec Livaï.

Non.

Le bruissement de l'eau ne tintait pas en contrebas. Elle essaya d'ouvrir une paupière, mais celle-ci s'obstinait à rester close. Elle fit alors la visite mentale de son corps. Elle sentait ses orteils de pieds, immobiles dans ses bottes. Ses jambes étaient couvertes du tissu de son uniforme, et elle pouvait sentir les nombreuses courbatures remontant jusque dans ses fesses.

Le périple à cheval.

Son dos était couvert d'une pellicule de sueur et de poussière, provoquant des milliers de démangeaisons à la surface de son épiderme. Son ventre était douloureux, plus que ses jambes. Sa poitrine se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration, lui arrachant de vives douleurs à chaque fois.

Anaya.

Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue, et Mao pouvait ressentir son pouls battre dans la plaie. Son nez n'avait pas non plus été épargné par les coups. Elle essaya de déglutir. Elle pouvait sentir sa langue sèche collée à son palais, et la bile acide remontant le long de sa gorge.

\- De l'eau, murmura-t-elle fébrilement.

Elle entendit le cuir des bottes grincer à quelques mètres d'elle, et le cliquetis des clés dans une serrure. _Elle était enfermée dans une cellule_. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre qui vrilla ses tympans, et elle se sentit soulever sans ménagement, de l'eau à peine fraiche coulant à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Quand elle réussit enfin à ouvrir les yeux, elle était de nouveau seule, allongée sur le sol. La jeune femme se releva avec lenteur, essayant de garder un équilibre précaire. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle. Elle était enfermée dans une pièce d'à peine quatre mètres carré, avec pour seule compagnie un sceau en bois puant l'urine et une couverture rongée par les mites. Elle s'accrocha aux grilles, cherchant un signe d'activité humaine.

\- Y'a quelqu'un ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix rocailleuse.

Après plusieurs tentatives, un garde daigna enfin s'approcher, lui lançant un regard peu aimable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? La questionna-t-il d'une voix dure.

\- Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ? Demanda-t-elle avec difficulté.

\- J'sais pas moi, ça doit faire deux jours que tu pionces.

Il la fixait avec dégout, comme si elle s'apprêtait à vomir sur ses vêtements à tout instant.

\- Je vais rester là toute ma vie ?

Cette fois, sa voix c'était cassée sous la peur, les larmes perlant aux coins de ses yeux. Le soldat riait grassement, tapant ses mains sur ses cuisses. Mao le fixait sans comprendre, à bout de force. _Comment pouvait-il rire du malheur des autres sans aucun remords ? C'était donc ça l'humanité dont on se vantait si souvent ?_

\- Ici p'tiote c'est l'aile gauche, daigna-t-il répondre après quelques minutes. Pour ceux qu'attendent leur procès, comme toi. Il jeta un coup de tête en sa direction. Mais y'a de grandes chances que t'ailles finir de pourrir dans l'aile droite, c'est sûr !

Il se remit à rire et cette fois-ci s'éloigna, la laissant seule de nouveau. Elle s'écroula par terre et se mit à pleurer de tout son sou, les jambes rabattues sous sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas mérité telle humiliation, elle en était sûre. Tout ce qu'elle avait voulu, c'était protéger sa famille.

\- Je suis désolée, articulait-elle en boucle, la tête posée sur les genoux.

Elle continua de pleurer pendant de longues heures, avant de tomber d'épuisement.

…

Cela faisait maintenant de nombreux jours qu'elle était enfermée dans sa cellule, oubliant toute notion du temps. Elle ne savait plus trop quand elle rêvait ou délirait. Si les voix qui murmuraient à ses oreilles étaient réelles, ou si son esprit se jouait d'elle. Parfois sa mère lui rendait visite, lui disant qu'il était l'heure de se mettre à table. Elle se levait alors, courant jusqu'à elle avant de se jeter dans ses bras, tout sourire.

Parfois, son père l'invitait à une partie de chasse dans les bois, et il partait tous les deux, arcs en main. Il lui répétait inlassablement qu'un bon chasseur pouvait encocher et décocher une flèche en une seule seconde. Elle s'entrainait alors sans relâche, jusqu'à ce qui lui dise de s'approcher. Elle s'avançait tout doucement, et au creux de la forêt, une étoile brillait d'une telle force qu'elle pouvait à peine la regarder.

Son dernier visiteur lui, restait adossé au mur de la cellule, la fixant de ses prunelles orageuses. Il arborait son éternel air ennuyé, la détaillant sans ciller. Il venait toujours avant qu'elle s'endorme, et elle le contemplait jusqu'à ce que ses paupières se ferment. Ensuite, elle le sentait s'installer dans son dos, l'enveloppant de son bras protecteur, chantant le même refrain en boucle.

« Tu t'es retournée quand l'humanité a abandonné, tu t'es retournée quand l'humanité a abandonné… »

\- Je me suis retournée, moi je me suis retournée…

\- Et toi là, ça va ?

Un soldat s'était approché, la mine inquiète devant la jeune femme accroupie au fond de sa cellule.

\- Je me suis retournée, pas vrai ?

Elle leva son visage émacié sur le garde, ses yeux le fixant avec une intensité démentielle.

\- Euh… Fit-il en regardant autour de lui. Je ne crois pas.

\- Il me l'a dit ! Hurla-t-elle en se jetant sur les barreaux. Il me l'a dit !

Il recula d'un pas sous la violence de l'attaque, alors qu'elle tambourinait ses poings maigres sur l'acier. Il resta immobile plusieurs minutes devant le spectacle macabre, les yeux écarquillés. Le geôlier s'éloigna rapidement quand elle tomba à terre, geignant comme un animal blessé. Quand les pas tambourinèrent le sol à nouveau, ce n'était plus le garde mais un médecin, qui injecta un puissant sédatif dans le bras de Mao, s'endormant aussitôt.

…

\- Allez ma grande, c'est ton tour.

Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année la souleva par le bras, l'aidant à se relever. L'écho de sa voix parvenait à peine aux oreilles de Mao, encore sédatée. Elle n'avait aucune idée de combien de temps elle était restée allonger sur le sol, les regard absorbé par le plafond. Des jours, des semaines, peut-être des mois. Elle le suivit cependant d'une démarche molle, obéissant gentiment. Ils marchèrent de longues minutes avant qu'il l'invite à rentrer dans une nouvelle pièce.

Il détacha ses chaines et ferma la porte derrière elle, lâchant un « dix minutes ». Elle détailla l'endroit d'un regard vitreux, pliant les paupières sous la vivacité de la lumière filtrant par la fenêtre à barreaux. Seule une petite table trônait en son centre, un sceau d'eau encore fumant dessus, accompagné d'une pile de linge propre, soigneusement pliés.

La prisonnière s'approcha de la fenêtre d'une démarche chaloupée, la main en visière. Elle surplombait une avenue marchande, non loin du tribunal militaire. _Alors c'était le jour de son procès_. Ses yeux restèrent accrochés à la vie qui s'animait en contrebas, insouciante. Les éclats de voix parvenaient à ses oreilles, encore diffus, mais elle sentit son cerveau reprendre peu à peu contact avec la réalité.

Une femme aux étoffes bariolées portait un bébé entres ses bras, assise derrière un étalage de bijou. Son sein sortait de son corset, avidement tété par la petite frimousse lovée entre ses bras. Mao sourit tendrement devant l'image maternelle. Elle n'aurait surement jamais la chance de connaître cet amour dévorant. Soudain, la femme rabattit ses linges sur elle, posant le poupon dans un couffin avant d'aller servir une nouvelle cliente.

Pas d'accord d'être interrompu dans son repas, l'enfant se mit à hurler, sa voix aigüe percutant les tympans de la jeune femme. Un tourbillon de souvenir la percuta, la revoyant quelques temps en arrière, à la merci des titans. Un bébé avait été abandonnée dans une habitation, et par pure folie, elle avait fait demi-tour pour le sauver, alors que ces compagnes d'infortune avaient déserté. Elle n'avait dû son salut qu'à l'intervention d'un soldat, qui avait neutralisé le titan la poursuivant avec une force peu commune.

Mao lâcha le monde extérieur du regard pour tomber sur son reflet dans la vitre, dont les traits fantomatiques étaient peints par la surprise. _Livaï_. Elle ne connaissait qu'un seul soldat avec un force si spectaculaire, capable de tuer un titan en quelques secondes.

 _Comment était-ce possible, alors qu'ils étaient en expédition extra-muros le jour de la chute du mur Maria ?_

\- Rappelle-toi que toi seule t'est retournée quand l'humanité a abandonné, murmura-t-elle.

 _Avaient-ils eu le temps de rejoindre les murs avant la fin des combats, c'était-il réellement trouvé là ?_

Elle tourna la tête vers les vêtements propres l'attendant. Le seul moyen de le savoir était de sortir de ces murs, et d'aller affronter le monde extérieur.

…

Quand elle posa le pied sur les pavés du tribunal, accompagnée de deux autres accusés, les sifflements rageurs suivis d'une pluie de légumes pourries les accueillirent. Les soldats les firent rentrés rapidement à l'intérieur, et Mao fut conduite à sa chaise aux côtés des deux autres, faisant face aux juges. L'assemblée se trouvait derrière elle, et elle se tordit le cou pour apercevoir des visages familiers. Elle ne reconnut personne, ni dans le public, ni au banc des témoins.

Elle avait été totalement effacée, abandonnée.

Le procès commença, et la jeune femme écouta d'une oreille distraite. Elle apprit que l'un des jugés était un voleur de riz, et l'autre un saoulard ayant agressé une femme dans la rue. Que de la petite racaille dont personne ne se préoccupait. Exactement comme elle, qui avait pourtant servie l'humanité, ayant fait pour seule erreur que d'aimer.

Quand le président lui demanda de se lever, elle obéît docilement, les yeux vissés sur le sol. Il lui posa quelques questions auxquelles elle répondit par oui ou non, avant de s'asseoir une nouvelle fois. Ils continuèrent d'échanger entre eux, quand un homme se leva, prenant la parole.

\- Je suis le sous-officier Manko, représentant par procuration du commandant Erwin Smith, Major du bataillon d'exploration.

\- Très bien, poursuivez, l'invita le président de cérémonie.

\- Malgré les témoignages désignant le soldat Mao Isame comme déserteur, le lieutenant Erwin Smith tient à lui-même exposer sa propre version des faits, ne s'étant pas encore prononcé sur le cas…

La jeune femme n'entendit pas la suite. Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine, qu'il tambourinait dans ses oreilles, occultant tous sons extérieurs. Sa tête lui tournait, et elle s'accrocha fermement au bois de sa chaise pour ne pas tomber. Quand elle reprit pied avec la réalité, le président la regardait d'un air sévère, attendant manifestement une réponse.

\- Est-il vrai que le commandant Hackin vous ait recruté sans même avoir fini votre formation ? Répéta-t-il, agacé.

\- Oui, monsieur, lança-t-elle d'une petite voix.

\- Pour quelle raison ?

Parce que comme un imbécile il avait parié l'avenir de l'idiote qu'elle était au poker, avec un homme encore plus fou qu'elle.

\- Je ne sais pas, monsieur.

Les chuchotements s'élevèrent dans la salle, emplissant l'espace. Le brouhaha dura de longues minutes tandis que les juges débattaient virulemment, sous le regard effrayé de la jeune femme. Ce n'est qu'après le troisième coup de marteau que le calme revint dans l'assemblée, tous les yeux dardés sur Mao.

\- Nous demandons une mise à pied effective sur le champ, à compter de ce jour et jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Aussi, l'interdiction formel de vous approcher d'une enceinte militaire, d'un équipement militaire, ou même d'un militaire en faction sans son autorisation. L'accusé Mao Isame devra aussi se présenter tous les premiers vendredis du mois à la base de…

 _Elle n'écoutait plus, le cauchemar prenait fin._

Elle fut une nouvelle fois soulevée de sa chaise, cependant, on la dirigea à l'extérieur par la petite porte de derrière, celle où personne ne l'attendrait. Elle signa plusieurs document qu'une bonne femme rondouillette lui tendait, puis fût dirigée dans un sas d'attente. On vint la chercher une demie heure après, et elle sortit sans se retourner, marchant à toute vitesse, puis courant à en perdre haleine, dévalant les ruelles les unes après les autres.

Elle était libre.

* * *

Merci _**Guest**_ pour ta review !


	12. Chapter 12

Hello you !

Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux par ici, et je tiens à vous dire **merci** , je reçois tellement de gentilles reviews qui me motive à continuer cette histoire et à partager tout ça avec vous !

Voici le chapitre 12, et tadaa, **c'est mon préféré !** (Sans me lancer des fleurs) c'est celui qui a été le plus facile à écrire, et que j'adore relire.

Bref, je vous laisse vous faire votre propre avis, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

PS: Si ça vous intéresse, j'écris la plupart de mes chapitres en écoutant toutes les musiques de **Agnes Obel** (quelle artiste!) et notamment _"Familiar"._

* * *

Le prix de la liberté avait brutalement rattrapé Mao lorsque quelques minutes après sa libération, la jeune femme s'était étalée de tout son long sur les cailloux tranchants, écorchant ses genoux et sa pommette droite. Elle était restée allongée pendant de longues minutes, le souffle court et le paysage tanguant tout autour d'elle. Puis elle avait pleuré, encore et encore.

Un passant bienveillant l'avait aidé à se relever, supportant son poids mort jusqu'à un banc, et quand il avait compris qu'elle ne répondrait pas à ses interrogations inquiètes, il l'avait laissé seule. Le corps totalement épuisé, elle s'était endormie dans cette position, la tête dodelinant sur le côté. Après plusieurs heures sans bouger, elle s'était levée, toute engourdie, et était repartie comme un voleur dans la nuit.

Deux ans plus tard, elle était de retour au point de départ, debout derrière le comptoir de l'auberge de Jean, à servir les affreux soulards qu'elle avait abandonnée quelques années plus tôt. Le vieux l'avait trouvé en pleine nuit devant sa porte, le visage cadavérique et la peau sur les os. Il avait d'abord voulu lui dire de partir, quelle n'était plus la bienvenue, mais il l'avait finalement pris en pitié et gardé avec lui.

Il avait fallu de longues journées de repos, plusieurs bols de bouillon de légumes et quelques crognons de pain, pour qu'elle commence à se remplumer, retrouvant sa force d'antan. Quand Jean l'avait trouvé suffisamment solide, il lui avait redonné sa place de serveuse, baissant toutefois son très maigre salaire de moitié. Mao n'avait pas rechigné, se contentant de la chance qu'on lui offrait.

Sa vie au sein de l'armée était désormais une page fermée à tout jamais. Elle n'avait reçu de nouvelles de personne, même pas Zergueï. Après plusieurs semaines d'attente, elle s'était rendue à l'évidence : elle n'était rien. Quelque part entre ses murs, son ancienne escouade continuait son chemin comme si elle n'avait jamais existé, chérissant sûrement plus le souvenir de leurs camarades défunts que celui de Mao, dont le cœur battait pourtant sous sa poitrine frêle.

\- Dis donc chérie, ça t'dirait pas d'aller faire un tour après ton service ?

Un homme au visage rouge et boursoufflé c'était penché au-dessus du comptoir, et avait soufflé son haleine alcoolisée au visage de la jeune femme, un œil vicelard braqué sur sa poitrine. Elle le fusilla du regard, et ses lèvres boudinées s'étirèrent en un sourire goguenard.

\- Allez, la força-t-il. Avec la tronche que t'as, ne me dit pas que l'vieux Jean te paie assez pour bouffer correctement. _Il vissa son regard vitreux dans les yeux de la serveuse_. J'me fais plaisir et toi tu bouffes.

Le sang de Mao ne fit qu'un tour. Elle attrapa l'alcoolique par le col de sa chemise et le tira sèchement vers elle, malgré la finesse de ses petits bras. Il perdit l'équilibre et écrasa son ventre bedonnant sur le comptoir, renversant quelques verres au passage. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux, et la jeune femme commença à marteler la tête de l'homme avec ses petits poings. Jean fut le premier à réagir et la tira en arrière, tandis qu'elle restait fermement accrochée à sa prise.

Depuis son enferment, l'ancienne soldate connaissait des excès de violence répétée, souvent accompagnée de moment d'absence. La première fois, ça avait commencé en plein milieu de la journée, alors qu'elle traversait la place du marché. Le vacarme autour d'elle tambourinait si fort dans son esprit, qu'elle se retrouva plongée au fond de sa cellule, des dizaines de voix hilares martelant ses oreilles.

Quand elle était sortie de sa transe, trois hommes la clouaient au sol, et un autre tenait son nez en coupe, du sang coulant le long de ses avant-bras. Elle avait pris ses jambes à son cou, par peur de se retrouver à nouveau derrière les barreaux. Depuis, les crises revenaient de temps à autre, surtout lorsque qu'elle se retrouvait seule dans l'obscurité, entourée son pire ennemi : le silence.

\- Lâche-le Mao, lâche-le ! Hurlait Jean derrière elle.

La jeune femme reprit pied, lâchant immédiatement l'homme qui s'étala par terre dans un vacarme assourdissant. Les clients la regardait avait les yeux écarquillés, visiblement amusés du spectacle qui se déroulait.

\- Retournez à vos bières bandes d'ivrognes ! Cria Jean, agacé.

Il se retourna vers Mao, dont le corps tremblait comme une feuille.

\- T'es contente de toi la môme ? Si j'ai un problème avec la justice par ta faute, tu mettras plus jamais les pieds ici ! _Il lui lança son manteau, prenant un billet dans son tablier_. Maintenant sors de là et va te faire oublier jusqu'à demain.

Elle hocha la tête et s'enfuit rapidement, évitant soigneusement l'homme qui se relevait avec difficulté. Quand elle franchit la porte de l'établissement, elle ne remarqua même pas la silhouette qui se tenait debout à quelques mètres derrière elle, l'observant détaler dans la nuit. Après trois ruelles, elle s'adossa au mur d'une habitation, plaquant ses mains contre sa tête.

\- Je deviens folle, je deviens folle… Répétait-elle en cognant le derrière de son crâne contre la pierre, paralysée par l'angoisse.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre, les larmes menaçant de couler à tout moment. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait, voyant sa vie s'envoler en poussées délirantes et incontrôlables. _Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Où était la petite fille joyeuse qui suivait son père comme son ombre, rigolant à ses blagues dont elle ne comprenait même pas le sens ?_

\- Tu devrais arrêter de te taper la tête comme ça gamine, t'as une mine suffisamment affreuse pour ne pas avoir à en rajouter.

Elle croyait délirer. Cette voix grave et parfaitement maîtrisée, elle pouvait la reconnaître entre mille. Si ses prunelles n'avaient pas accroché les siennes, animées par leur nonchalance habituelle, elle aurait sans doute cru sombrer dans la folie pour de bon.

\- Livaï, s'entendit-elle prononcer dans un murmure, comme s'il allait s'évaporer au moindre bruit.

\- Je t'abandonne quelques mois et voilà que je te retrouve à moitié cinglée, lança-t-il comme s'il s'était vu la veille. J'avais dit que t'étais foutrement pas assez dégourdie pour t'occuper de toi-même.

Elle le fixait sans ciller, de peur qu'il disparaisse. Elle ne savait pas qu'elle raison l'avait poussé jusqu'ici, ou s'il était vraiment réel, mais elle avait peur qu'il s'en aille. Il n'était personne, et pourtant, elle s'était accrochée à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage, comme la lumière au bout du tunnel. Il lui avait évité de sombrer complètement, quand les ténèbres de sa cellule l'engloutissaient.

Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, il leva les yeux au ciel et lui fit signe de le suivre. Elle obéit en silence, les yeux braqués sur son dos. Alors qu'elle paraissait misérable, il n'avait pas changé. Ses larges épaules roulaient sous sa veste sombre, ses cheveux étaient toujours impeccablement coiffés et rasés au millimètre près, son foulard noué méticuleusement autour de son cou.

 _Et cette fois-ci, Il était indiscutablement réel_.

Il s'arrêta devant une bâtisse austère, dont une lumière faiblarde s'échappait du sous-sol. Il se retourna vers la jeune femme, parfaitement neutre, et l'invita à s'approcher d'un signe de la main. Ils s'engagèrent dans un petit escalier s'enfonçant dans la terre, et il frappa trois coups distincts à la porte. Un homme ouvrit une petite trappe, les détaillant avec ses petits yeux tombants, avant de la refermer d'un geste sec. Une seconde plus tard, le cliquetis du verrou se fit entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit sur sa silhouette peu avenante. Ils franchirent l'entrée sans un mot, traversant les couloirs étroits, débouchant dans un vaste pièce sombre au plafond bas.

Des femmes circulaient en tenues légères, et Mao évita soigneusement de poser les yeux sur elles. Plusieurs tables étaient occupées par des hommes, ne levant même pas les yeux sur les nouveaux arrivants, trop concentrés sur leurs jeux. Au fond de la pièce, un barman hocha la tête quand il aperçut Livaï, et commença à préparer deux verres. Le brun traina l'ancienne soldate à l'écart, et ils s'assirent en silence.

\- Alors c'est là que les hommes parient des jeunes femmes au poker, lança Mao alors qu'une serveuse posait deux boissons sur la table.

Livaï attrapa le sien et but une gorgée, sans même lever les yeux sur la femme dévêtue qui lui jetait un regard pétillant. Mao baissa les siens, cachant ses joues rougissantes, et la femme partit sans un bruit.

\- Et c'est là que les langues se délient, ajouta le brun en posant son regard las sur la jeune femme.

\- Oh oui, dit-elle en portant son verre à ses lèvres, je suppose que vos visites ici ne sont que purement professionnels.

Elle but une gorgée du liquide âpre, noyant sa gêne dans l'amertume de l'alcool. Un faible sourire glissa sur les lèvres de son compagnon, créant une timide fossette sur sa joue droite. Il s'adossa nonchalamment au dossier de sa chaise, épiant sa compagne. Malgré son visage impassible, la jeune femme pouvait discerner une pointe de moquerie dans ses yeux clairs. Elle sourit faiblement en retour, buvant une nouvelle gorgée.

\- J'ai cru entendre que t'avais pété un plomb dans ton trou, lança-t-il d'un ton léger. Les paris étaient lancés pour savoir quand tu finirais par t'exploser la cervelle contre les murs.

La mine de l'ancienne recrue s'assombrit immédiatement. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine alors que les souvenirs de sa détention refaisaient surface. Comment les soldats pouvaient être si cruels, profitant du malheur des autres pour se divertir. Ils l'avaient obligé à dormir sur le sol humide, portant les mêmes vêtements pendant des semaines, la coupant de tout contact avec la réalité.

Et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Des dizaines d'hommes et femmes subissaient le même traitement chaque jour, pour avoir volé une miche de pain afin de nourrir leurs enfants, ou bousculé un soldat sans faire attention. Elle avait vu les dessous de l'humanité, et elle était maintenant sûr que l'Homme ne valaient pas mieux que tous ces monstres dehors.

\- J'ai connu meilleur jour, finit-elle par lancer avec une désinvolture mal jouée.

\- Hmm, répondit-il simplement en la fixant.

Elle évita son regard écrasant, toujours peu habituée à le voir si sûr de lui en n'importe quelle circonstance. Il semblait n'avoir peur de rien, toujours sur le point d'agir, ne reculant devant aucun obstacle. Mao en venait même à se demander si quelque chose l'effrayait, ou si rien ne l'animait.

 _Qu'avait-il bien pu vivre pour être à ce point vide de tout sentiments, de toutes émotions ? Était-ce dû à sa vie dans les bas-fonds ?_

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix timide, chassant les pensées qui embrumaient son esprit.

\- Pourquoi pas ?

Il continuait de la fixer, et elle se fit violence pour ne pas ciller.

\- Pourquoi _maintenant_?

Elle avait espéré un visage familier pendant des semaines, avant que sa solitude la rattrape. Elle avait compris que personne ne viendrait, qu'elle devait se rendre à l'évidence. Pourtant, après si longtemps, _il_ était là. Lui qu'elle n'attendait pas, lui qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginé recroiser ailleurs que dans ses moments de folies. _Il_ _l'avait retrouvé_.

\- Je voulais m'assurer que je n'avais pris aucun risque inutile en te ramenant au mur saine et sauve, expliqua-t-il sérieusement. J'aurais été fâché si après tout ça tu avais quand même trouvé le moyen de te foutre en l'air.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils, agacée de le voir débarquer de nulle part après de longues années, uniquement pour lui lancer des phrases acides à la figure, phrases dont elle aurait préférée se passer.

\- Ecoutez, ce petit jeu ne m'amuse pas, lança-t-elle sur le vif. Je ne suis plus sous vos ordres, et je n'ai plus de compte à rendre à l'armée. Si vous êtes venus chercher une personne à martyriser, trouvez quelqu'un d'autre, je passe mon tour.

\- La vie n'est-elle pas un jeu ? Répondit-il alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever.

\- Si c'est le cas, j'abandonne la partie, rétorqua la jeune femme. Je n'ai plus envie de jouer.

Ils se fixèrent en silence alors que ses joues la brulaient, de gêne, de colère, et de fatigue.

\- Je pars demain, lâcha-t-il en finissant son verre d'une traite.

Elle haussa un sourcil, pas sûre de comprendre.

\- Erwin a besoin de moi sur le pan nord du mur, expliqua-t-il.

\- C'est complètement de l'autre côté, indiqua-t-elle bêtement, alors qu'il le savait pertinemment.

Il haussa un sourcil, las de voir qu'elle était toujours aussi stupide.

\- Combien de temps ? Lança-t-elle en ignorant son air exaspéré.

\- Je dirai plusieurs semaines, si ce n'est plusieurs mois.

\- Oh, lâcha-t-elle simplement, ne sachant pas quoi ajouter.

Elle ne sut pas bien pourquoi, mais au lieu de se lever comme elle s'apprêtait à le faire, elle désamorça son geste et se rassit doucement. Ils restèrent comme ça plusieurs minutes, et aucun d'eux ne se décida à briser le silence. Silence, qui pour la première fois, ne l'effrayait ni l'oppressait. Il était simplement apaisant, et elle savoura cette légèreté nouvelle.

Ils finirent par se lever, quittant la chaleur de l'établissement. Dehors, la nuit était fraiche, et la légère brise vint chatouiller l'épiderme de la serveuse, lui déclenchant une vague de frissons. Elle resta silencieuse, obnubilée par le contact furtif de leurs bras à chacun de leurs pas. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à son modeste logement, et elle ne sortit de ses rêveries que lorsqu'il s'immobilisa.

\- Bonne nuit, gamine, la salua-t-il sans s'étaler.

Elle hocha la tête, et le regarda se détacher à contrecœur, s'enfonçant dans la nuit.

\- Livaï, lança-t-elle un peu trop brusquement à son gout.

Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule, son visage éclairé par la lueur de sa cigarette fraichement allumée.

\- Est-ce que je vous reverrais ?

La demande sonna plus comme une supplication qu'une question à ses oreilles, et elle regretta tout de suite ses paroles, la gêne brulant ses joues.

\- Je sais pas, gamine.

Rien d'autre. Pas d'explications, pas de promesses, elle se retrouvait de nouveau sans certitude. Elle le regarda s'éloigner sans un mot de plus, et quand il fut totalement avalé par l'obscurité, elle se résigna à tourner le dos à son tour.

* * *

Merci **Guest** , **Reign** , **Lili** et **Huntress-Dark** pour vos reviews, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu autant qu'à moi xxx


	13. Chapter 13

Hola chiquas !

Je vais pas vous mentir, j'ai hésité à poster ce chapitre aujourd'hui (j'ai bien grignoté ma réserve, et ça fait plusieurs jours que Mao reste coincée sur une réponse à donner sans parvenir à sortir quoique ce soit), mais comme c'est mon _anniversaire aujourd'hui_ : **cadeau !**

 **Merci encore et encore pour le temps que vous prenez à me laisser un petit mot après chaque chapitre, ça compte tellement pour moi !**

 **Baccarat V:** ucune honte à avoir, et quel plaisir de te savoir toujours dans le coin ! J'espère que nouveau chapitre te plaira, et je te dis à la semaine prochaine :)

 **Guest** : Heureuse qu'Agnes Obel te plaise tout autant qu'à moi ! Merci pour ta review, je suis heureuse de voir que Mao et l'histoire te plaisent. Laisse moi savoir ce que tu penses de ce chapitre, et je te dis à la semaine prochaine !

 **Huntress-Dark:** Quand je lis des reviews comme ça je suis: "fhefzoihofie". Tu es tellement adorable ! Merci d'être là et de prendre le temps de me laisser ton avis toujours bienveillant !J'espère ne pas te décevoir pour ce nouveau chapitre, et au plaisir de te lire !

 **A :** Merci beaucoup, hâte de lire aussi !

 **Reign:** Je suis désolée pour la longueur d'écrituuuuure ! :) C'était une fiction prévue pour Wattpad à la base, mais je suis finalement noyée dans la masse aha. J'essaye d'écrire des chapitres plus longs, mais j'avoue, j'y arrive pas ! Mais pour y pallier, je comble avec des posts plus régulier... Ça marche pas ? :P En tout cas, je te remercie de prendre le temps de venir lire et commenter mon histoire, et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

 **Eclipse1995** : Bonjour, bonjour et bienvenue ! Très heureuse que cette fiction te plaise jusqu'à maintenant, et j'espère qu'elle continuera pendant longtemps. Merci pour ta review et je te souhaite une bonne lecture ! Bonne journée ! Ps: oui, parfois Livaï peut se montrer galant :P

* * *

Dans les premiers temps, Mao s'était occupée avec tant d'acharnements qu'elle avait réussi à occulter ses pensées. Puis les mois s'égrainèrent, et l'envie irrésistible de se remémorer la soirée qu'elle avait passé avec le caporal-chef la dévora. Elle finit par céder, passant des nuits entières à se tourner dans son lit, les yeux orageux du brun l'empêchant de dormir.

Elle était restée sans nouvelles pendant des mois, s'allongeant en année, acceptant que le soldat s'était de nouveau volatilisé dans la nature. Pourtant, à chaque détour de ruelle, chaque bruissement de capes ou voix masculines, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se retourner, espérant le voir surgir de nulle part. Mais rien ne se passa. Alors elle avait repris le cours de sa vie, s'efforçant de cacher ses névroses au reste du monde.

…

La jeune femme accéléra le pas, franchissant un énième carrefour bondé. Comme chaque premier vendredi du mois, elle marchait durant de longues heures pour rejoindre l'état-major au quartier sud de Trost, où elle était sommée de se présenter sous peine d'être emprisonnée.

Un homme au menton haut la bouscula, son épaule heurtant la pommette de la serveuse. Elle eut à peine le temps de grommeler qu'il était déjà loin, emportant avec lui ses réprimandes. Le quartier était inhabituellement bondé, et l'agacement commença doucement à chatouiller les nerfs de la jeune femme. A ce rythme-là, elle ne serait jamais rendue chez elle avant le début de son service.

Enervée, elle se mit à son tour à bousculer les passants, majoritairement plus grand qu'elle, et se retrouva devant les portes de la bâtisse avec grand peine. Elle déclina son identité à l'homme gardant les portes, suivant la procédure habituelle, et après avoir rayé son nom de la liste comme il le faisait à chaque fois depuis trois longues années, il la fit entrer d'un air sévère.

La cour intérieure était inhabituellement occupée. Les soldats en faction étaient très souvent les mêmes, mais elle n'en reconnut pourtant aucun. Elle continua sa route jusqu'au bâtiment administratif, évitant les nombreux chevaux et militaires qui lui coupaient devant inopinément. En tournant la tête machinalement, une silhouette familière accrocha son regard, et elle s'immobilisa net.

De l'autre côté de la cour, les larges épaules d'Erwin Smith s'agitaient près de son cheval, intimant des ordres à ses subordonnés. Et à ses côtés, la posture féline et le regard vissé sur ses hommes, Livaï attendait immobile. Le cœur de Mao ne fut qu'un bon dans sa poitrine, et dans un réflexe atavique, elle se jeta sur les portes du bâtiment, se cachant de son air impassible.

La secrétaire lui jeta une œillade suspicieuse, alors que la fine silhouette de la serveuse tremblait d'adrénaline. Elle s'avança vers le comptoir, tendant ses papiers fébrilement, essayant de retrouver son calme tant bien que mal. La vielle femme gardait un œil attentif sur elle, la prenant sûrement pour une folle. L'effet de surprise se dissipant, la tristesse s'immisça tout doucement dans ses veines, atteignant sa poitrine.

 _Il était de retour, et pourtant il n'avait donné aucun signe de vie._

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dehors ? Demanda curieusement Mao, d'une voix qu'elle voulait neutre.

La secrétaire lança un regard courroucé à la jeune femme, avant de lui tendre de nouveau ses papiers.

\- Les hommes du major quittent les murs. _Elle la fixa un moment_. Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, oui, répondit Mao en se retournant.

Elle quitta le bâtiment rapidement, se précipitant à l'extérieur. D'un regard en biais, elle repéra la silhouette de Livaï, toujours au même endroit, et repartit en sens inverse. Quand elle se trouva à l'ombre de trois grosses caisses de matériel militaire, elle se cacha, tendant le cou pour l'apercevoir. _Alors comme ça ils se lançaient dans une nouvelle expédition_. Elle continua son enquête, épiant les moindres faits et gestes du brun qui était concentré sur son travail.

\- Tu devrais l'oublier avant qu'il ne soit tard, lança une voix derrière elle.

Mao sursauta, se retournant vers l'inconnue.

\- Je vous demande pardon ? S'étonna Mao.

Elle reconnaissait la jeune femme. C'était Petra, une jeune soldate brillante faisant partie de l'escouade du caporal-chef. Mao se souvenait n'avoir loupée aucun de ses combats, admirant et jalousant la dextérité de la rousse. Son interlocutrice ne répondit pas, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette du brun. La serveuse s'en rendit compte, et elle tiqua de se voir donner des conseils sur sa vie personnelle par une inconnue.

\- Je n'ai pas peur de lui, répliqua-t-elle, frustrée.

Petra darda son regard dur sur la jeune femme, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine.

\- Et moi, je m'inquiète _pour_ _lui_ , lança-t-elle à son tour.

Mao fronça les sourcils, cette fois-ci piquée à vif. Au vu de sa force, Livaï était bien la dernière personne pour laquelle elle s'inquiéterait.

\- Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, mais il y'a un malentendu, répondit la jeune femme d'une voix sèche.

La soldate reporta son attention sur Livaï, qui continuait d'observer ses pairs se préparer.

\- Je suppose que vous avez eu du temps pour discuter dehors, n'est-ce pas ?

Mao serra les poings, contenant sa colère alors que qu'elle se remémorait les souvenirs datant de plusieurs années. _C'était quoi son problème à elle ?_

\- Tu dois savoir d'où il vient ? Continua-t-elle sur sa lancée.

\- Oui je le sais, trancha Mao, fière de la couper dans son élan.

Si elle l'avait à la bonne à l'époque, la soldate lui semblait soudain antipathique.

\- Bien, ajouta Petra sans perdre son calme. Donc je suppose que tu sais qu'il n'était pas seul à rejoindre les rangs de l'armée…

Mao plaqua à son tour les bras sous sa poitrine, essayant de gagner en confiance.

 _Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ?_

\- Oh, fit-elle devant l'expression de Mao. _Apparemment non_.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que vous me voulez, mais j'ai du travail, enchaîna la serveuse en reprenant sa route, la rage bouillant dans ses veines et sur ses joues.

Elle lui tournait maintenant le dos, bien décidée à quitter cet enfer.

\- Ils s'appelaient Furlan et Isabelle, continua la voix de Petra. Je ne les connaissais pas personnellement, mais ils étaient tous deux de brillants soldats.

Tout poussait la jeune femme à quitter cet endroit le plus rapidement possible, et pourtant, contre sa volonté, elle fit face à la soldate.

\- Je ne suis pas ton ennemie gamine, je fais ça pour vous protéger, ajouta la coéquipière de Livaï dans un triste sourire.

 _Gamine_. Ils avaient un sérieux problème dans cet escouade pour l'appeler gamine à tort et à travers, alors qu'elle n'était plus jeune qu'eux de quelques années seulement. Mao lança son regard le plus glaciale à la rousse, la laissant totalement indifférente.

\- Venez-en au fait, lâcha finalement l'ancienne recrue, lassée de toute cette mise en scène.

\- Je ne faisais pas partie de leur escouade à cette époque, s'expliqua Petra. Mais une chose est sûre, à eux trois ils auraient pu renverser le monde.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Une attaque, de mauvaises décisions prises au mauvais moment, et c'était fini. Répondit la soldate avec un air grave. A partir de ce moment-là il n'a plus été le même, tout le monde s'accordait sur ce point. Puis il a choisi de faire entièrement confiance au major, et quelque chose s'est éteint.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir dans cette histoire ? S'impatienta la serveuse, à bout de nerf.

\- Il faut être aveugle pour ne pas le voir, lança la femme dans un sourire bienveillant. L'étincelle qui brille dans tes yeux, le cœur que tu mets à l'ouvrage, ta candeur naturelle. Tu es tout ce que représentait Isabelle aux yeux de Livaï.

Une sensation étrange serra la poitrine de la serveuse, et elle sentit son visage pâlir malgré elle.

\- Je ne sais pas à quoi il joue, mais s'il pense que tu es sa rédemption, c'est stupide et dangereux. Il est l'espoir de l'Humanité, et s'il tombe, alors nous tomberons avec lui.

La soldate plaça ses mains dans son dos, arborant un air solennel qui déplut à Mao.

\- Jamais il n'avait risqué sa vie aussi bêtement que lorsqu'il t'a suivi hors de ces murs, ajouta la rousse. Même pas pour sauver les membres de son escouade. Il le répétait sans arrêt : _c'est à chacun de faire ses choix, peut-importe où ils nous mènent_. Et pourtant, il a bravé les tiens.

\- Je n'ai rien demandé à personne, se défendit mollement Mao en voutant les épaules, écrasée par la gêne.

\- C'est pour ça que tu dois le laisser partir, finit la rousse. L'Humanité n'a pas besoin que son meilleur soldat se perde dans les remords et l'auto-flagellation. Il n'y a rien de bon pour toi, pour lui, et pour le reste du monde. Crois moi Mao, c'est un jeu auquel il n'y aura que des perdants.

Les jambes de serveuse devenaient cotonneuses, et elle prit la fuite avant qu'elles l'abandonnent totalement et qu'elle s'affale sur le sol comme un vieux tas de chiffons usés. Elle ne se retourna pas, cherchant à s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de cet endroit. Pourquoi fallait-il que le sort s'acharne sur elle encore une fois ? Si elle avançait d'un pas, le destin s'amusait à la faire reculer de deux.

…

Elle sillonna les rues de la ville toute la journée, un flot de pensées dévalant les pentes sinueuses de son esprit. _Isabelle_. Après des heures de tortures, elle avait enfin compris pourquoi son ventre était aussi noué. Elle était jalouse. Et rien que cette idée la rendait malade. _Qu'elle personne saine d'esprit pouvait être jalouse d'un fantôme du passé ?_

Le soleil était haut quand elle se décida enfin à quitter la ville. Le bataillon d'exploration avait quitté l'enceinte des murs depuis plusieurs heures déjà. La jeune femme remonta vers le nord, listant toutes les arguments qu'elle pouvait pour convaincre Jean de ne pas la mettre à la porte après un énième retard. Elle dépassa une nouvelle base militaire, et prit soin de s'écarter le plus possible.

Soudain, l'air se chargea en électricité, et avant qu'elle puisse se retourner pour comprendre, elle fut projetée à terre. Elle couvrit ses oreilles de ses mains, tandis qu'une explosion assourdissante faisait trembler la terre. Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, elle savait. Comme une confirmation muette, elle vit un nuage de fumée s'élever du mur, indiquant qu'une brèche avait été ouverte.

 _Le cauchemar recommençait._

Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que la panique envahisse les rues de la ville, semant le désordre autour de la jeune femme. Sans réfléchir, elle s'élança en direction de la base, rejoignant les portes en trois foulées. Les soldats étaient déjà dépassés par les évènements, essayant de comprendre ce qui leur arrivait. Mao se jeta sur l'un d'eux, plantant son regard fou dans le sien.

\- Je dois entrer là-dedans et m'équiper, hurla-t-elle à ses oreilles. Je suis un soldat du bataillon d'exploration, je dois aller les aider !

\- Dégagez d'ici et rejoignez les points d'évacuation ! Cria l'homme à son tour, la poussant sans ménagement.

Pas décidée à abandonner, elle se jeta de nouveau sur lui, l'agrippant de toutes ses forces. Elle le supplia, et ses deux de ses collègues l'harponnèrent à son tour, l'obligeant à abandonner sa prise. Mao se débattait avec rage, ne voulant pas céder. Ils la maîtrisèrent rapidement, tandis qu'elle hurlait de la laisser rentrer dans le bâtiment. Elle voulait se battre, donner une chance aux habitants de s'enfuir. Et alors qu'elle s'époumonait comme un diable, une voix puissante claqua dans les airs, à quelques mètres d'eux.

* * *

Lemon cheesecake et bougies d'anniversaire !


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour à tous,

Je m'excuse sincèrement de mon absence ces dernières semaines. Quelques problèmes de santé bénin m'ont poussé à prendre quelques jours de repos à l'hôpital et j'ai donc accumulé beaucoup de retard par ici. Je ne sais pas à quel rythme cette histoire sera publiée, car je vous livre mon dernier chapitre en réserve. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et espère republier dans les plus brefs délais.

Merci **Taoi** , **miaow** , **Lili** et **Reign** pour vos review d'amour qui me donne envie de continuer !

Quel plaisir de te compter parmi nous **Shaliana** , merci pour ta looongue review, ça a été un réel plaisir d'en lire chaque mot ! Merci de ton soutien et de ta présence, j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira. (D'ailleurs, je te demanderais bien quelques conseils en matière de Livaï/ Mikasa, je cherche une ff bien écrite autour d'eux ;) )

Merci à tous de votre présence ici, bonne lecture !

* * *

\- Elle est avec moi ! Hurla une voix masculine.

Mao se retourna, son regard s'accrochant à celui givré de Tom. Il arrivait au pas de course, suivit de Tonzé. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux de surprise, n'en revenant pas de voir ses anciens coéquipiers ici. Tom l'attrapa par le bras et la traîna à l'intérieur de l'enceinte militaire.

\- Il faut qu'on retrouve les autres et qu'on s'équipe, lança-t-il en continuant sa route.

\- Où est Mike ? Demanda Mao, dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

\- Tous le gratin est sorti, expliqua Tonzé en posant ses prunelles sur l'ancienne soldate. On se retrouve comme des cons à devoir gérer tout ce merdier.

Les deux soldats étaient sous tension, tout comme la soldate. Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à la réserve, atteignant rapidement les portes. Mao reconnut tout de suite la carrure imposante de Zergueï qui avait déjà commencé à enfiler son équipement de combat.

\- Regarde qui on a trouvé !

Zergueï se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants, s'immobilisant net en voyant la jeune femme. Après toutes ces années, il n'avait même pas essayé de la recontacter, lui qu'elle aimait comme un frère. Il amorça enfin un mouvement, s'approchant à pas de géant. _Etait-il fâché ?_ Quand il arriva à sa hauteur il la fixa sans rien dire, avant de l'attraper par les épaules et la serrer contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fout i...

Anaya venait de débarquer à son tour. La furie n'eut pas le temps de dégainer son poing que le jeune homme la stoppa d'un bras, évitant surement à Mao de se faire casser le nez une seconde fois. Rory, Sam et Tom l'empoignèrent, l'emmenant loin de l'ancienne soldate.

\- Ana on a pas le temps pour ça ! Hurla Tom en agrippant son bras. Y'a plus urgent là !

Elle arrêta de se débattre, jetant un regard mortel à Mao.

\- C'est pas le moment de régler nos problèmes persos, ajouta Zergueï, autoritaire. L'avenir de l'Humanité se joue maintenant, et tout l'effectif capable de manier le 3DM est nécessaire !

Elle se dégagea de l'emprise des garçons et fronça le nez, visiblement énervée, mais assez intelligente pour remettre sa vengeance à plus tard. Mao évita le regard de sa collègue et s'habilla rapidement, reprenant naturellement les gestes qu'elle maîtrisait par cœur.

\- Le bataillon d'exploration est clairement en mauvaise posture sans les chefs d'escouade et le major, commenta Tonzé, alors qu'ils s'envolèrent vers les murs.

\- La garnison a intérêt d'assurer cette fois-ci, répondit Tom. Sinon, ils signent notre arrêt de mort.

Mao se concentrait sur ses déplacements, essayant de trouver son équilibre. Ils avançaient à toute vitesse, rejoignant la barrière humaine qui empêchait les titans de progresser trop rapidement. Son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine sous la montée d'adrénaline. Au loin, elle pouvait déjà apercevoir les premiers combats, et le flot discontinu de titans qui franchissait la brèche.

\- On doit se séparer, ordonna Anaya en prenant la tête de l'escouade. Tom, Zergueï, Sam : on couvre le front est. Les autres rejoignez les soldats à l'ouest.

Ils disparurent rapidement, et la jeune femme mis les gaz à son tour, gardant le rythme de ses camarades. Ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus vite des titans, et rentreraient bientôt dans les combats. Elle s'accrocha fermement à ses lames, prêtes à dégainer à tout instant.

\- A midi, un titan arrive sur nous !

La jeune femme vit le monstre s'approcher d'eux, un sourire béat collé au visage. Ses grandes dents claquaient dans l'air, et son corps mal proportionné pendait dans tous les sens. Devant cette vision cauchemardesque, le sang de la jeune femme se glaça, la pétrifiant de terreur. Maintenant si près de la mort, son instinct lui criait de fuir. Elle n'avait jamais réellement combattu de titan, et n'était pas à la hauteur pour protéger ses camarades ou survivre à un combat.

Elle était foutue.

\- Mao ! Hurla la voix de Tonzé qui venait de la dépasser. C'est pas le moment de flancher !

La jeune femme sortit de sa léthargie et reprit conscience de son environnement. Le titan la fixait avec ses gros yeux globuleux, et elle relança les gaz, s'élevant au-dessus de sa tête. Comme un rapace, elle fendit sur sa nuque, tandis que ses camarades occupaient son champ de vision. Ses lames s'enfoncèrent dans son épiderme, tranchant de longues bandes rouges vermeilles sur sa peau.

\- Et de un ! Lança fièrement Rory.

Le colosse s'effondra sur le sol, et la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de reprendre ses esprits qu'un autre fonçait déjà sur eux. Ils s'envolèrent à nouveau, recommençant leurs acrobaties. Quand ils se regroupèrent, trois cadavres fumants gisaient au sol.

\- On aura beau les retenir, si la brèche n'est pas colmatée on aura aucune chance de se sortir de cette situation, remarqua Rory.

\- T'as vu la taille de ce trou, lança Tonzé, désespéré. On a aucune chance de le refermer. Tout ce qu'on peut faire c'est donner du temps aux habitants pour fuir.

\- On a besoin de reprendre notre souffle, ajouta Mao en observant ses camarades, à bout de force. On devrait grimper sur le clocher de cette église, notre visibilité serait meilleure.

Elle pointa son doigt vers l'église en question, et ses camarades acquiescèrent. Ils s'élancèrent d'un même corp, scrutant les horizons. Mao posa le pied au sol sans aucune douceur, se rattrapant de justesse. Son corps n'était plus habitué à l'effort demandé, et elle avait du mal à respirer.

L'apocalypse se dessinait sous leurs yeux impuissants, et la jeune femme perdit tout espoir. C'était fini, ils avaient perdu le mur Maria. Elle songea un bref instant à Livaï, dehors, et se ressaisit vite. _Non, elle n'avait pas le droit de flancher_.

\- Je suis désolé les gars, lança tristement Rory.

\- Arrête ça tu veux ! S'insurgea Mao. On va se sortir de là, c'est pas la fin.

\- J'ai presque plus de gaz, constata mollement Tonzé.

Un silence de mort tomba sur le groupe.

\- Zergueï a pété les plombs quand ils t'ont enfermé, avoua Tonzé après plusieurs minutes.

Mao fixa le jeune homme, cherchant dans ses yeux s'il disait vrai.

\- Le groupe a explosé pendant plusieurs mois, continua le soldat, c'était la pagaille.

Rory hocha la tête, approuvant les paroles de son ami.

\- Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais pris de mes nouvelles ? Demanda tristement Mao.

Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de son frère de cœur, elle qui avait attendu un signe pendant si longtemps.

\- Ils ont refusé de nous dire où tu étais et ce qu'il t'était arrivé, expliqua-t-il, on n'savait même pas si t'étais encore en vie.

\- Anaya a pleuré pendant des mois, avoua Rory à demi-mot, il lui a fallu du temps avant de s'en remettre.

Cette fois-ci, Mao écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Ça semblait impossible que la soldate qui rêvait de la tuer avait pleuré sa disparition.

\- Je suis désolée…

\- Personne ne t'en veut, la coupa Rory. On aurait tous agit comme toi, même Anaya.

\- Elle a beau être dure, on est sa seule famille. Ajouta Tonzé. C'est pour ça qu'elle le prend tant à cœur.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit d'autre qu'un titan immense apparut dans un éclair, à l'autre bout de la ville. Sa musculature était surdéveloppée, et ses cheveux bruns retombants sur ses oreilles pointues le rendait plus menaçant encore que tous les autres.

\- C'est quoi ce merdier ? S'entendit hurler Mao.

Soudain le monstre se précipita sur un autre titan, lui décochant un coup de poing qui lui explosa le visage. L'équipe resta interdite. _Comment était-ce possible ? Depuis quand les titans attaquaient leurs semblables ?_ Il se pencha sur le monstre à terre, sortant du champ de vision de la jeune femme, et elle l'entendit pousser un hurlement strident qui la fit sortir de sa torpeur.

Elle tourna la tête pour surveiller les horizons, et tomba nez à nez avec un déviant qui s'approchait à toute vitesse. Mao hurla à ses camarades de se tenir prêt, et alors que le monstre n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres, ils s'envolèrent tous les trois. Il était rapide, plus rapide que tous les autres. Ils tournoyèrent autour de lui afin de trouver un angle d'attaque adéquate, et les bras du monstre se mirent à claquer l'air.

La jeune femme évita de justesse un avant-bras, et corrigea sa direction à la hâte. Elle tourna rapidement la tête vers ses camarades, pour vérifier qu'ils avaient eux aussi évités les membres de la bête, quand elle le vit saisir le grappin de Rory. Elle eut simplement le temps de croiser le regard terrifié de son collègue, avant qu'il soit propulsé à toute vitesse sur le clocher de l'église, s'enfonçant dedans comme dans du beurre.

\- Mao va le sortir de là, je m'occupe de lui ! Ordonna Tonzé avec colère.

La jeune femme s'élança vers le sol à toute vitesse, les traits du visage déformés par l'effroi. _Ce n'était pas possible, ça n'avait pas pu arriver_. Malgré une destruction partielle du clocher, l'église tenait encore debout. Elle se précipita à l'intérieur, cherchant son ami des yeux. Au chœur du bâtiment, le corps ensanglanté de Rory gisait sur les débris, inanimé.

Mao traversa la nef à toute vitesse, les larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux. Plus elle avançait, plus l'horreur la frappait. Son ami avait été broyé par l'impact, son corps inerte formant une masse difforme. Elle n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de sa dépouille, les larmes dévalant maintenant ses joues à torrent. Soudain, la charpente du bâtiment se mit à vaciller dans un bourdonnement sourd avant de s'effondrer sur elle, la plongeant dans les abysses.


	15. Chapter 15

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, Mao fut totalement éblouie par la clarté du ciel au-dessus de sa tête. Les nuages tanguaient dangereusement, et elle dut clore ses paupières quelques secondes de plus pour réprimer la nausée qui tordait son ventre. L'épais nuage de poussière provoqué par l'éboulement du bâtiment s'était dissipé, laissant seulement une large pellicule blanche de résidu sur sa peau et dans ses cheveux, asséchant ainsi sa bouche et ses yeux.

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée inconsciente, gisant sur le sol à la merci des titans. Elle tourna douloureusement la tête à l'endroit où se trouvait Rory, mais seul les gravats s'accrochèrent à ses pupilles. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer sous l'assaut des images funestes, luttant pour ne pas ployer sous l'effroi.

Elle essaya de se relever, chassant les larmes de ses yeux trop secs, mais une douleur puissante irradia ses jambes. Elle lâcha un grognement plaintif, levant les yeux sur son corps. Dans la panique, et enveloppée par l'adrénaline, elle n'avait pas senti l'énorme poutre de bois écrasant ses cuisses. La jeune femme faillit tourner de l'œil sous la souffrance qui dévorait désormais son corps, reprenant petit à petit ses droits sur la réalité.

\- Tonzé ! Tonzé ! S'égosillait Mao, les larmes déferlant en cascade sur ses joues.

Son ami ne lui répondait pas, et elle craignait le pire. Un sanglot vint briser la barrière de ses lèvres, alors qu'elle était prise au piège. Une montagne de gravât surplombait sa silhouette épuisée, sous la dominance d'une carcasse inanimée de titan. _Le déviant ayant provoqué la chute de l'église et la mort de son camarade_. Alors le monde était fait ainsi, de cruauté et de destin tragique.

 _Comment les hommes pouvaient-ils encore trouvé le courage de se battre alors que le chaos reprenait sans cesse ses droits sur le bonheur ?_

La jeune femme fixait le ciel d'un regard embrumé, s'attendant à voir surgir dans son champ de vision l'énorme tête d'un géant, pour qui elle serait un parfait buffet à volonté. Elle se sentait perdre pied peu à peu, ses sens s'enveloppant de coton et son esprit divaguant vers des champs de bruyère sauvage. Et alors qu'elle courait à en perdre haleine, les odeurs fleuries emplissant son nez, les sifflements mécaniques de la 3DM se mirent à siffler non loin d'elle.

Elle se retourna vivement, sa robe rouge se balançant autour de ses jambes pâles, comme les pétales d'un coquelicot sous la brise d'été. Elle observait la cime des arbres l'entourant en plissant les yeux, s'apprêtant à voir voler des soldats au-dessus de la canopée. Les bruits se rapprochèrent à toute vitesse, baignant ses sens, et pourtant aucun soldat n'apparut.

 _Quelque chose clochait._

Le paysage se brouilla, mélangeant toutes les couleurs de ce tableau d'été pour ne former qu'un tableau aussi noir que les abysses. Mao se débattit de toutes ses forces, cherchant vainement à se sortir de sa prison infinie de noirceur et de vide. Elle s'époumona pour qu'on lui vienne en aide, alors que les sifflements de 3DM se rapprochaient inexorablement.

Au loin, une lueur bleue accrocha son regard, et elle se mit à courir de toutes ses forces, s'éloignant de cet enfer. La sortie se rapprochait à toute vitesse, et quand elle franchit le bout du tunnel, elle ouvrit les yeux sur le ciel bleu, son corps gisant toujours au milieu de l'église. Au-dessus de sa tête, trois soldats passèrent à toute allure, ne remarquant même pas son corps immobile au milieu des débris.

 _Alors, la jeune femme hurla._

L'écho se répercuta sur les pans de murs ayant survécu à la démolition, et elle tendit l'oreille. Si personne ne venait, alors c'était la fin. Elle tourna la tête autant que sa position le lui permettait, observant les alentours. Le silence régnait tout autour d'elle. Soudain, derrière les murs encore debout, elle attendit des éclats de voix et des bottes percutant le sol. Deux soldats s'approchèrent à toute vitesse, la pression sur ses jambes l'empêchant de les distinguer correctement.

\- Fait chier, gronda une voix dure en se jetant sur la poutre emprisonnant le corps de Mao.

La jeune femme leva la tête, croisant le regard sombre de Livaï. _Il était beau_ , c'était la seule chose que son cerveau arrivait à assimiler correctement. Il était sévère, mais beau. Diablement beau. Indiscutablement beau.

\- Gamine me lâche pas, tu m'entends ?

Il s'était précipité sur son visage d'une pâleur cadavérique, alors qu'elle commençait à tourner de l'œil. Ses mains vinrent la secouer sans ménagement, ses doigts tapotant ses joues translucides sans douceur.

\- Merde, lâcha-t-il sans s'en rendre compte. Petra monte sur le toit d'en face et couvre-nous.

\- Elle ne tiendra pas, lança la jeune femme en observant le corps blessé d'un œil soucieux.

\- Je t'ai pas demandé ton diagnostic, lança froidement le caporal-chef alors que Mao revenait doucement à elle.

\- J'ai mal, articula la jeune femme, l'autre soldate disparaissant au pas de course.

Livaï passa son bras au-travers des débris, se frayant un chemin jusqu'aux jambes emprisonnées de la jeune femme. Il tâta ses membres inferieurs avec précaution, cherchant à voir si aucun n'était trop abîmé, ou pire, sectionné. Quand il sortit son bras, une moue de dégout peignant ses traits, le regard embrumé de Mao put apercevoir sa main couverte d'un liquide vermeille poisseux.

\- Ça fait vraiment chier, articula-t-elle.

Le visage impassible de Livaï sourcilla sous son trait d'humour déconvenue. La douleur la faisait délirer. Ou elle avait simplement touché les bas-fonds de la stupidité.

\- Faut que je te sorte de là, lança-t-il avant de se lever.

Mao l'observait déambuler autour d'elle, cherchant une planche assez solide pour servir de levier. La poutre l'enserrant pesait plusieurs centaines de kilos, c'était peine perdue. La seule chose qu'il gagnerait à rester plus longtemps dans ce chaos, ça serait la mort.

\- C'est comment dehors ? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix faible, essayant de garder son peu de lucidité.

\- Inattendu, lança-t-il tout en réfléchissant.

Il fit glisser une planche qu'il estima assez grosse sous la poutre, et commença à forcer. A peine soulever de quelques millimètres, elle cassa sous le poids. Il la jeta au loin, et Mao pouvait sentir l'air se remplir d'électricité.

\- Livaï, lança-t-elle doucement alors qu'il continuait ses recherches.

Il lui tournait le dos, poursuivant son ballet frénétique.

\- Livaï, reprit-elle.

Il trouva une autre planche, et il réitéra son action sans même daigner répondre à la jeune femme.

\- Je ne suis pas Isabelle, chuchota-t-elle à demi-mot. Je ne le serai jamais…

\- Arrête, lança-t-il.

\- Sauve-toi, continua la jeune femme dans une murmure, c'est inutile…

\- Ne parle pas de ce que tu ignores, la coupa-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Il avait stoppé tout mouvement pour fixer ses prunelles sombres dans celles de Mao, intransigeant. Si elle ouvrait la bouche une nouvelle fois, il lui couperait les jambes lui-même. Il n'était pas d'humeur à plaisanter ou à s'étendre sur le sujet. La jeune femme comprit que quoiqu'elle fasse, il ne bougerait pas d'ici.

\- Livaï ! Hurla la voix étouffée de Petra. Il va colmater la brèche !

Il interrompit leur échange, appuyant de toutes ses forces sur la planche. L'énorme poutre grinça sinistrement avant de se soulever dans les airs, laissant à Mao quelques secondes précieuses pour s'extraire. La jeune femme hurla de douleur alors qu'elle tirait sur ses bras, puisant dans ses dernières ressources pour s'échapper de sa prison de bois.

Le visage de Livaï était crispé, les muscles explosés par l'effort. Pour Mao, il fallait au moins deux hommes bien bâtis pour espérer se sortir de ce guet-apens, et pourtant, la poutre lévitait au-dessus du sol grâce à la seule force du caporal-chef. Quand la pointe de ses bottes dépassa de l'énorme morceau de bois, il retomba dans un vacarme sourd, couvrant les plaintes déchirantes de la soldate.

Livaï lâcha prise à son tour, reprenant son souffle, les muscles douloureux. La soldate était recroquevillée sur elle-même, les mains en tenailles sur sa jambe ensanglantée. Une tige de fer rouillée était plantée dans sa cuisse, créant un puit de sang intarissable. Seule la pression de la poutre sur ses membres lui avait permis de rester en vie aussi longtemps sans se vider de son sang. Maintenant, le flot continu du liquide s'écoulait à torrent.

Le brun tourna la tête sur la blessure, plus sérieuse qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Le regard paniqué de Mao accrocha le sien, calme et réfléchit. Il s'approcha d'elle, dégageant les cheveux sales de son visage. Ça lui demandait un effort considérable de poser ses mains sur la couche de crasse qui recouvrait son corps sans plisser le nez. La jeune femme était brulante de fièvre. Elle eut tout de même la force d'attraper sa main puissante, la serrant dans une prière muette.

Il s'affaira à détacher rapidement et méticuleusement chaque sangle de son équipement. Malgré la poussière et le sang, il pouvait sentir les perles de sueurs rouler sous le tissu, recouvrant intégralement le corps mourant de la jeune femme. Chaque fois que ses mains rencontraient sa peau laiteuse à travers le tissu déchiré, le contact involontaire agissait comme une caresse divine sur la peau de la jeune femme. Le marbre de la pulpe de ses doigts rencontrait le feu de son agonie.

Elle ferma les yeux, appréciant le semblant de fraicheur qu'il apportait à son corps endolori. Elle sentit l'équipement tombé, la libérant de son étreinte. Il passa rapidement une lanière de cuir qu'il serra de toutes ses forces sur le haut de sa cuisse, ayant pour seule réponse un froncement de sourcil de la jeune femme, arpentant une nouvelle fois les vallées fleuries de son imaginaire.

\- Accroche-toi.

Il la ramena de nouveau à la suffocante réalité, alors que la tige de fer s'arrachait brutalement de sa jambe. Le corps de Mao était si faible qu'aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres en forme de O, les traits déformés par la douleur. La dernière chose qu'elle vit, fut le visage du brun à quelques millimètres du sien, une main protectrice couvrant son front, alors qu'il lui intimait de rester en vie.

…

Quand elle reprit contact avec la réalité, Mao se trouvait dans un bâtiment au plafond haut, la lumière du jour filtrant à travers les draps blancs tendus tout autour de son lit, diffusant une ambiance apaisante dans ce petit box improvisé. Elle avait mal à la tête, et même les draps propres sur sa peau semblaient rêches, aussi lourds qu'un titan.

Elle inclina la tête sur le côté, tombant nez à nez avec le corps de Zergueï, pendant mollement sur sa chaise. Il dormait si profondément qu'un filet de bave s'échappait de ses lèvres, menaçant de s'écraser au sol à chaque seconde. Elle l'observa pendant de nombreuses minutes, soulagée de le savoir sain et sauf.

Au bout d'un moment il papillonna, et ses prunelles vinrent rencontrer celles de son ami. Elle décrocha un léger sourire sous son air surpris de la voir réveillée, et il combla la distance les séparant en un éclair.

\- Tu m'as foutu une de ces trouilles, lança-t-il en l'agrippant.

Elle grimaça de douleur sous son étreinte un peu gauche, et il la lâcha précipitamment, s'asseyant de gentiment sur sa chaise.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Lança-t-elle, déphasée.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

\- Si. Le mur a cédé et puis on est allé se battre, je me suis retrouvée ensevelie et…

Elle plissa des yeux, fouillant dans sa mémoire. Elle se rappelait le regard ombrageux de Livaï l'ayant sauvé d'une mort inévitable, de la douleur dans sa cuisse, de la brulure de sa fièvre.

 _Rory._

La jeune femme se décomposa sous le regard peiné du blond. Ils restèrent silencieux de longues minutes, sûrs que le prochain à parler craquerait.

\- Dis-moi que les autres sont en vie, lâcha-t-elle finalement d'une voix brisée.

Zergueï posa sa lourde paume sur celle de la jeune soldate, les épaules voutées par la douleur. Elle comprit vite que la bataille avait été plus meurtrière que jamais.

\- Quand je suis arrivée sur place, dit-il en mesurant tant bien que mal la douleur brisant sa voix, le caporal-chef te sortait des décombres. Ils ont retrouvé le corps de Rory, mais aucune trace de Tonzé.

\- C'est pas vrai, s'effondra Mao, posant une main tremblante sur son visage.

\- On a fouillé sans relâche avec Tom et Sam, pendant des jours et des nuits, mais c'était en vain.

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme ne put retenir ses sanglots.

\- C'était l'enfer, continua-t-il en pleurant. Les soldats, les civiles, tout le monde hurlait, des membres humains étalés partout. Des mamans portaient le corps de leurs enfants en hurlant de chagrin, et nous on était au milieu de tout ça, incapable de les aider…

\- Anaya ? Paniqua la jeune femme, ne pouvant s'y résoudre.

\- On a essayé de faire ce qu'on pouvait, mais tout allait trop vite. Le temps qu'on l'atteigne, le titan l'avait déjà attrapé. On a réussi à la sortir in-extremis, mais elle a perdu une de ses jambes. Je ne sais même pas si elle va se réveiller un jour, Tom est avec elle, mais y'avait du sang partout et…

\- Respire Zergueï, lui intima la jeune femme en se penchant vers lui.

Il était secoué. Ça devait faire des jours qu'il était resté sur cette chaise à surveiller son état. Son corps était parcouru de spasmes et ses mains caleuses s'accrochaient désespérément aux draps. Mao se concentra sur l'urgence de la détresse de son ami, mettant sa peine de côté pour le protéger.

Malgré sa douleur, elle réussit à l'attraper par les épaules, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Ils étaient tous les deux dans un état pitoyable, les yeux débordant de larmes.

\- On va s'en sortir, s'exhorta la jeune femme. C'est pas de ta faute Zergueï, tu m'entends ? Toi et moi on va se sortir de là et on va les exterminer un par un, pour eux.

\- Je sais pas si je peux continuer Mao, geint-il comme un animal blessé. Je crois que je deviens fou, je les entends crier dans ma tête...

Tout son corps tremblait, ses yeux révulsés dans ses orbites. Le voir comme ça fut le dernier coup fatal pour Mao. Elle le secoua de toutes ses forces, incapable de le laisser sombrer, de le perdre dans la folie.

\- On n'a pas le choix, continua la jeune femme, le cœur en miette. On n'a pas le choix Zergueï, parce que personne d'autre le fera, personne d'autre se souviendra d'eux.

Ils restèrent plusieurs longues minutes accrochées l'un à l'autre, dévorés de douleurs. Une infirmière était passée, comme elle devait le faire régulièrement, les retrouvant tous les deux figés, en état de choc. Avec quelques collègues ils réussirent à les faire sortir de leur léthargie pour le faire avaler une solution jaunâtre, avant d'allonger Zergueï dans un lit voisin.

Le sédatif fit rapidement effet, les emmenant tous les deux dans un paradis factice, la peine leur laissant quelques heures de répit, avant de les engloutir de plus belle.

* * *

A bientôt !


	16. Chapter 16

Bonjour, bonjour !

 **Huntress Dark:** Tout est pardonné quand on reçoit des reviews construites et détaillées comme celle-ci :P. Merci de ton soutien depuis plusieurs semaines, c'est toujours en vous lisant que j'ai envie de prendre mon ordinateur est d'écrire encore et encore pour partager tout ça ici ! Que va-t-il arriver à Mao ? Est-ce que Livaï va voler à son secours ? Je te laisse découvrir ça dans ce nouveau chapitre, et espère te lire très bientôt !

 **Shaliana** : Je suis vraiment contente de voir que le concept de garder la trame d'origine tout en s'en détachant te plaise ! J'ai lu beaucoup trop de fictions où le personnage y était directement impliqué dès le départ, et j'ai voulu faire quelque chose d'un peu différent :) C'est très intéressant pour moi de voir vos retours et de voir comment vous percevez l'histoire et ses personnages, avec parfois une dimension que je ne réalise pas en écrivant ! C'est hyper instructif pour évoluer dans l'écriture et progresser rapidement, alors merci énormément !

Je voulais aussi remercier **Lili** , **Reign** et **Eclipse1995** qui, comme de bons soldats de l'armée humaine, sont sur tous les fronts et prennent le temps de me laisser de gentilles review pour qu'on partage toute cette aventure ensemble !

* * *

Derrière la fenêtre, les oiseaux baignaient tranquillement dans la fontaine du patio, bercés par un vent paresseux. Mao observait les vaguelettes se propager à la surface de l'eau, l'esprit ailleurs. Zergueï avait été mis à la porte de l'infirmerie aux premières heures du jour, les lits étant une denrée rare. Des dizaines et des dizaines de soldats les occupaient, parfois légèrement blessé, souvent aux portes de la mort.

La nuit n'avait pas été reposante, malgré les calmants qu'on lui avait fait boire. La jeune femme avait été hanté par les yeux paniqués de Rory, avant qu'il ne soit projeté à travers le toit de l'église. Et malgré ses efforts pour occulter ses souvenirs, les images lui revenaient à chaque seconde d'inattention. Son cœur était lourd dans sa poitrine, et elle se sentait flotter au-dessus de la réalité, dans une bulle ouatée.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées quand le rideau immaculé bougea de l'autre côté de la pièce, une infirmière s'approchant un plateau d'argent à la main, recouvert de bandages et d'onguents. Sans un mot, elle se pencha pour prendre sa température, tapota trois coups sur sa perfusion et retira les draps couvrant les jambes de Mao.

Un énorme bandage ensanglanté recouvrait la majeure partie de sa cuisse droite, cachant la blessure. Elle observa la femme le défaire précautionneusement, libérant sa jambe frêle. Sa peau laiteuse était recouverte d'un puit vermeil, refermé çà et là par des agrafes chirurgicales. Elle aurait une vilaine cicatrice, sans aucun doute. Elle désinfecta la plaie, et Mao serra les dents. Malgré les médicaments, la douleur continuait de battre sous sa peau, irradiant jusque dans ses pieds.

L'infirmière reposa le drap sur la soldate dès qu'elle eut fini, et rangea son matériel avant de déguerpir. Mao leva la tête pour la regarder disparaître derrière le rideau blanc quand elle s'aperçut avec surprise qu'une silhouette s'était faufilée dans son box, sans un bruit. L'infirmière contourna le nouvel arrivant dans un bruissement de tissu, alors que Livaï continuait de fixer la jeune femme de son regard orageux.

\- Toujours en vie gamine, constata-t-il.

Il s'avança d'un pas silencieux et attrapa la chaise qui trainait dans le coin avant de la poser près du lit. Mao le regarda s'asseoir sans un bruit, analysant chacun de ses gestes. Elle nota avec étonnement que malgré leurs échanges plutôt brefs -bien qu'insolites - durant ces dernières années, elle le connaissait assez pour anticiper ses mouvements. Ce fut donc sans surprise qu'elle le vit s'adosser avec nonchalance, un bras appuyé sur le dossier de la chaise et les jambes croisés l'une sous l'autre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

Elle leva un regard rond sur lui, toujours aussi impassible. Il n'avait été ni méchant, ni condescendant. Il semblait juste lassé de la voir se jeter au milieu des situations les plus dangereuses sans même y avoir été invitée. Et certainement ennuyé de devoir l'en sortir à chaque fois, in-extremis.

\- J'essayais de me sortir les doigts du cul, lança la jeune femme dans une vaine tentative de plaisanterie.

\- Tu as failli y laisser ta peau.

Mao baissa la tête. Avec les évènements des derniers jours, elle ne pouvait que penser que c'était partie remise. C'était non seulement elle, mais l'humanité entière qui était en sursis. Le monde qu'elle avait connu sombrait à chaque seconde, et sa machine diabolique était inébranlable.

\- J'ai fait ce qu'il me semblait juste, lança-t-elle simplement.

\- De l'extérieur, ça semblait plutôt stupide.

Elle leva les yeux sur ses traits fins, avant d'être aspirée par son regard de givre.

\- Peut-être bien.

Quelque chose avait changé. Elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus, mais pourtant, il lui semblait différent. Plus calme, moins agressif.

 _Plus soucieux_.

\- Avant qu'on se fasse attaquer par surprise, il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange, commença la jeune femme. Un titan a surgi de nulle part, et il s'est mis à attaquer les autres, comme s'il était…

\- Différent, finit le brun.

Mao l'observa sans comprendre. Alors elle n'était pas cinglée, ce n'était pas une fantaisie de son imagination. Elle l'avait bien vu, et lui aussi. Les pieds de la chaise raclèrent sur le plancher tandis que le caporal-chef comblait définitivement les quelques centimètres les séparant. Il était si proche désormais, qu'elle aurait pu le toucher. Elle remonta timidement le drap -qui lui semblait maintenant trop fin- sur son corps, cachant la blouse de fortune dont on l'avait vêtu.

\- C'est un humain, lâcha-t-il à voix basse.

\- Humain ? Répéta la jeune femme, terrifiée.

Livaï hocha la tête, toujours impassible. Il ne dirait plus rien, elle le savait. La révélation qu'il venait de lui faire devait déjà être classée secret-défense, et elle s'estimait heureuse d'en avoir obtenue autant de lui. Mao garda ses interrogations pour elle, laissant son esprit divaguer. Jamais elle n'aurait songé que telles bizarreries se produiraient un jour.

 _Le monde dans lequel elle avait grandi était définitivement derrière elle._

\- Qu'est-ce que vous comptez faire maintenant ? Lança-t-elle d'une voix timide, chassant ses pensées.

La jeune femme en était certaine : si la vie en prenait plus qu'elle en donnait, elle lui avait au moins donné Livaï. Elle en avait eu conscience alors que la mort refermait ses serres sur elle quelques jours plus tôt. Elle ne savait pas quel diable le poussait à être là en permanence, à l'extirper des griffes de la faucheuse, mais il le faisait et elle lui en était redevable.

\- Suivre les ordres, lança-t-il comme si elle avait dit quelque chose de stupide.

Elle rougit légèrement sous son ton moqueur. Non décidément, il n'avait pas changé.

\- Je vois, se ressaisit-elle, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à en parler…

\- Alors tu n'es pas si stupide, en fin de compte.

Cette fois-ci, Mao devint plus rouge qu'une pivoine. Il continuait de la fixer avec son air lassé, et elle aurait parié son bras qu'il se délectait intérieurement de l'effet qu'il avait sur sa personne. Les deux compagnons retombèrent dans le silence, et la jeune femme balada son regard sur la pièce, gênée de son regard insistant. Sur la table d'appoint, une cruche d'eau l'attendait sagement, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas bu depuis des jours.

Elle se redressa légèrement, et ce simple geste lui arracha une grimace de douleur qui n'échappa pas au brun. Il lâcha sa chaise pour attraper la carafe avant de remplir un verre avec nonchalance, le tendant en direction de la jeune femme. Mao l'attrapa dans un « merci » timide, avant de l'avaler goulument.

\- Ta jambe ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Il m'attendait bien pire…

Le caporal-chef contemplait à son tour la petite fontaine extérieure, debout au bord de la fenêtre. Les derniers évènements que la jeune femme avait vécus lui revenait comme des flashs depuis son réveil, hantant son esprit. Et au milieu de ces visions d'horreur, elle revoyait ses prunelles orageuses, ses mains salvatrices, sa puissance inflexible.

\- Tu devrais reprendre ta place, lança-t-il au bout d'un moment. Avec les évènements passés, tu obtiendrais les autorisations nécessaires en quelques heures.

Elle leva un sourcil, étonnée.

\- Vous croyez que c'est la bonne décision ?

\- Non, répondit-il, tranchant. Mais comme c'est la plus stupide à prendre, je pense que tu as déjà fait ton choix ?

Il se détacha de la fenêtre pour la fixer, attendant sa confirmation. Elle le fuya du regard, comme une petite fille prise sur le fait. _Bien-sûr qu'elle avait pris sa décision_. Zergueï était la seule famille qu'il lui restait, il était hors de question de s'en éloigner une nouvelle fois. Et elle le devait, à eux, pour eux.

\- Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions, se défendit-elle.

\- Il y'a toujours d'autres solutions.

\- Je n'y crois pas.

\- Parce que tu n'en fais toujours qu'à ta tête.

Mao tiqua. Il la réprimandait comme si elle n'était qu'une petite fille, et elle ne l'appréciait guère. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, en signe de mécontentement, mais ça n'eut que pour effet de la rendre encore plus enfantine. Après tous ces évènements, elle refusait qu'il la traite encore comme la « gamine » qu'il pensait qu'elle était.

\- Et quelle est la meilleure solution à votre avis ? Attendre que les choses se tassent en sachant pertinemment que ça n'arrivera pas ? Se défendit la jeune femme.

\- La meilleure solution c'est de rester en vie, gamine.

Elle fronça des sourcils, n'ayant plus d'arguments. Il n'avait pas tort, mais il n'avait pas raison non plus. Si rester vivant signifiait être morte de l'intérieur, alors elle préférait se sacrifier au nom de l'Humanité.

Le brun vit à son air fâché qu'elle n'en démordrait pas, et il abandonna toute tentative de la résonner. Après tout, si elle était trop sotte pour comprendre, c'était son problème. Il amorça un geste jusqu'à la sortie, lassé d'entretenir une conversation aussi stérile avec une tête de pioche comme elle. Il la sentit tortiller dans les tissus immaculés, et elle prit la parole avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se retourner.

\- Merci.

Près du rideau tiré en brise vue, Mao vit le caporal-chef hocher la tête silencieusement. Elle aurait voulu rajouter qu'il l'avait sauvé du monde et d'elle-même, de la folie et des tourments, qu'elle lui était redevable devant l'éternité, mais elle se ravisa.

 _Que pouvait-on bien rendre au plus grand soldat de l'Humanité ?_

C'est donc sans rajouter quoique ce soit qu'il disparut derrière le voile immaculé, comme un fantôme dans la nuit. Les yeux de Mao restèrent accrochés au vide pendant plusieurs minutes, fixant le linge se balançant mollement devant elle. Livaï avait emporté avec lui son aura protectrice, la laissant baigner une nouvelle fois dans le froid et la solitude.

…

\- Entrez.

Mao venait de frapper trois coups timides sur la porte en bois massif renfermant le bureau du major. Après la visite de Livaï, quelques semaines plus tôt, elle avait tout de suite demandé sa réaffectation dans l'armée. Zergueï avait été implacable les premières minutes, lui affirmant qu'il n'apporterait jamais cette maudite lettre à ses supérieurs. Il ne lui fallut pourtant que quelques œillades suppliantes et un discours bien rôdé pour le faire céder.

C'est pour cette raison qu'elle se retrouvait, les deux mains tremblantes fermement accrochées à ses béquilles, à pénétrer dans le bureau sobrement décoré, deux paires d'yeux dardés sur elle. Derrière plusieurs cartes éparpillées sur le bois brun, le major l'invita à avancer au centre de la pièce d'un œil de glace, Mike restant silencieux derrière lui.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ancien chef d'escouade se retrouve convoqué lui aussi, et elle sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Il avait été son référent durant de longs mois au sein de l'armée, Erwin avait toutes les raisons de l'impliquer. Sur le bureau devant le blond, des schémas tactiques dessinaient des formes géométriques reliées par des pions en bois, et la jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il mijotait que le major prit la parole.

\- J'ai en ma possession une lettre de demande de réaffectation signée au nom du soldat Isame, vous la reconnaissez ?

\- Oui monsieur, lança la jeune femme d'une voix timide.

Après Livaï, Mike Zacharias et Erwin Smith étaient incontestablement les soldats les plus impressionnants du bataillon d'exploration. Et aucun d'eux ne semblaient décider à la lâcher du regard.

\- Rappelez-moi le motif de votre suspension ? Lança-t-il en feignant ne pas s'en rappeler.

Mao se sentit fondre de l'intérieur. _Il le savait, bien-sûr qu'il le savait_.

\- Désobéissance aux ordres directs, désertion des zones de combats, et mise en danger de l'humanité, énuméra-t-elle rapidement, les mots lui brulant la langue.

\- Hmm, je vois.

Il fixait de nouveau ses cartes, et Mao croisa le regard de Mike, gênée. Elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de lui parler après son arrestation, de s'expliquer. Son ancien chef d'escouade était un homme qu'elle estimait beaucoup, et le savoir déçu d'elle était un regret qui la rongeait depuis le premier jour.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, Mike ? Demanda Erwin en bougeant un pion.

\- C'est un pécule plutôt lourd, peu de soldats voudraient travailler avec elle.

\- Mais ?

Mao haussa un sourcil, _comment le major pouvait-il voir l'ombre d'un mais après ses propos ?_

\- Mais malgré sa tête de pioche c'est un bon soldat qui a toujours fait de son mieux.

Les joues de la jeune femme rosirent sous les dernières paroles de Zacharias. Il ne lui avait jamais fait pareil compliment lors de ses années de service. Le silence retomba durant de longues minutes, alors qu'Erwin était penchée sur ses cartes, aussi concentré qu'un joueur d'échec. Il changea trois fois ses pions de place, murmurant des choses incompréhensibles pour Mao, avant de les remettre au même endroit.

Soudain, il sembla se rappeler qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce, et leva les yeux sur la jeune femme, tenant difficilement sur ses béquilles. Il se leva à son tour, contournant son bureau. En deux pas vers elle, il la surplomba de toute sa grandeur, la ratatinant sur place. Il fixa son regard solennel dans les prunelles de la jeune femme, intimidée.

\- Mao, c'est ça ? Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil. Ecoute moi bien. Il y'a deux solutions qui s'offrent à nous aujourd'hui : soit je te fais sauter du haut du mur au coucher du soleil pour avoir voler un équipement militaire et enfreint tes conditions de libération, soit je te donne l'autorisation nécessaire de réintégrer l'armée, auquel cas je ne veux plus jamais entendre ou lire ton nom insignifiant, qui me fait perdre mon temps à moi et au reste de l'humanité vivant derrière ces murs.

Elle déglutit difficilement, n'osant pas regarder son supérieur en face.

\- Que devrais-je faire selon toi ?

La serveuse devint aussi pâle qu'un fantôme, imaginant son crâne se brisant cinquante mètres plus bas. Alors qu'il la fixait, intransigeant, sa bouche restait désespérément scellée. Il était maitre de son destin, et ça la terrifiait.

\- Tu ne dis plus rien ? Lança le blond.

\- Si mon commandant, je…

Elle bafouilla trois mots incompréhensibles et vira au rouge pivoine.

\- Je n'ai pas compris Isame, du nerf ! S'impatienta le major en tiquant.

Les larmes lui montaient, et la jeune femme se détesta pour ça. _Pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à articuler un mot ? Pourquoi elle était si faible ?_ Le blond désespéra de la voir ouvrir la bouche et se tourna vers Mike, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

\- Tu en veux ? Lança-t-il. Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre.

\- J'ai pas le choix, l'homme de l'autre côté du bureau, on a subi de lourdes pertes, mon escouade a été amputée de ses meilleurs atouts.

\- Un mois, reprit Erwin en faisant volte-face. Si au prochain rapport quelque chose cloche, je change d'avis sur ton sort.

\- Oui monsieur, lança Mao dans un souffle.

Il lui fit signe qu'il en avait assez d'elle, et elle quitta les lieux sans se retourner. Elle s'engagea dans le couloir aussi vite que ses béquilles et sa blessure le lui permettait, son chef d'escouade sur les talons. Il ne fallut que quelques secondes à Mike pour arriver à sa hauteur, pivotant vers la jeune femme.

\- Je ne l'aurais pas laissé te faire sauter de ce mur, lança-t-il, impassible. En tout cas, pas avant que cette blessure soit refermée.

Mao leva un œil sur lui, un faible sourire peignait ses lèvres charnues. La pression descendit d'un coup et elle rit doucement, soulagée de le voir si familier.

\- On va avoir du travail ces prochaines semaines Mao, ajouta le soldat, soudainement grave. J'ai besoin de savoir que je peux compter sur toi.

\- Bien-sûr mon capitaine, je ne vous décevrais plus.

Il planta son regard émeraude dans le sien, s'accrochant à sa sincérité, puis hocha la tête et passa son chemin. Mao le regarda s'éloigner, disparaissant à l'angle du mur. Elle se sentait légère, presque libre comme l'air. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres, et elle reprit sa route.

Elle avait retrouvé ses ailes.

* * *

Ça fait mine de rien plus de deux mois qu'on se réunit tous ensemble deux fois par semaine pour partager cette aventure. Alors merci, merci beaucoup !

J'ai quelques questions pour vous afin de vous connaître un peu plus, et si ça vous intéresse d'y répondre, je vous lirai avec grand plaisir !

 **\- Qu'attendez-vous d'une fanfiction sur l'univers SnK, et particulièrement un LivaïxOC ?**

 **\- Avez-vous des critiques à apporter sur cette fanfiction (de style, dans la personnalité des persos, de l'histoire en général) dont vous voudriez me faire part ?**

 **\- Avez-vous une idée de l'évolution et de la tournure que prendra cette histoire ?**

Bien-sûr, si vous avez à votre tour des questions à me poser (que ce soit sur SnK, la fanfiction ou tout autre chose) n'hésitez pas !

Bye x


	17. Chapter 17

Bonjour bonjour et bon weekend !

On démarre celui-ci en soleil (désolée si ce n'est pas le cas chez vous) et en nouveau chapitre !

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de répondre aux questions et de me laisser une petite review sur le précédent. J'ai hésité à rajouter la mention "sans citer les chapitres trop courts" aha, mais du coup .. **ALORS POUR VOUS ET EN EXCLUSIVITÉ, VOICI MON CHAPITRE LE PLUS LONG ! :D**

Je voulais aussi rajouter, et j'y pense jamais, que je m'excuse sincèrement pour les coquilles oubliées qui parsèment cette histoire. J'ai pas de bêta et comme j'écris et relis très tard, y'a un moment où mes yeux me disent stop hihi. Et généralement, c'est à la relecture en preview que je me rends compte des énormités oubliées!

 **Huntress-Dark:** Merci pour ta review. J'avoue avoir décrochée un petit sourire en la lisant, sautant de joie intérieurement. Pour le coup, ton ressenti sur l'histoire et ce que j'essaie d'en dégager sont complètement en phase, et je me dis que, plus ou moins bien, j'arrive tout doucement à vous faire plonger dedans à votre tour!

 **Guest:** Merci beaucoup !

 **Reign** : Merci pour ta review. Je savais que tu allais me découper aux lames de 3DM avec mes chapitres trop courts :D Je te promets que pour les prochains je fais des efforts, surtout ne désespère pas, mon cas n'est pas foutu ! Bonne lecture :)

 **Shaliana** : Je suis complètement d'accord avec cette envie de découvrir une autre dimension de la personnalité de Livaï, c'est exactement ce qui m'a poussé à lire et écrire des fanfictions sur ce personnage ! (Bon et je le confesse, quand y'a un beau gosse et en plus badass dans la place, il m'en faut pas plus). Aha j'ai adoré lire tes suppositions, c'est toujours amusant de regarder son travail dans l'œil de quelqu'un d'autre ! Seul le temps nous dira si tu as vu juste ou pas ;) Et moi, je te laisse sur ce nouveau chapitre !

* * *

Mao était assise sur un tabouret aussi dur que la pierre depuis plusieurs heures, observant le visage endormi d'Anaya. La jeune femme ne s'était pas réveillée depuis plus d'un mois, et sa fièvre ne cessait de grimper. Ses sourcils froncés traduisaient sa souffrance muette, brisant le cœur de son amie. Les médecins se demandaient tous comment elle était arrivée à tenir jusqu'ici, alors que l'infection rongeait les chairs de sa cuisse amputée. Mao le savait, c'était une battante, prête à se battre jusqu'aux portes de l'enfer sans se retourner.

\- Je suis désolée de t'avoir abandonnée, souffla Mao.

Les mots écorchaient ses lèvres depuis plusieurs heures, sans arriver à les prononcer. Le dernier regard qu'elles avaient eues l'une pour l'autre avait été dur, implacable. La soldate s'en voulait de l'avoir blessée, de ne pas avoir eu le temps de s'expliquer. Elle posa une main frêle sur celle de son amie et quitta les lieux en silence.

Elle refusait de porter ses béquilles plus longtemps, et claudiquait désormais dans les couloirs de la base militaire, à allure réduite. Elle ne voulait pas se plaindre, ne pas être prise en pitié. Certains vivaient pires, certains avaient perdu la vie. En entrant dans son dortoir, son uniforme du bataillon d'exploration était sagement plié sur son lit, l'attendant patiemment.

D'un œil dans le miroir, elle contempla sa silhouette trop maigre. Elle désespérait d'un jour prendre du poids, de voir ses formes de femme naître sous le tissu de sa chemise. Ses cheveux attachés en chignon haut retombaient en mèches sur ses épaules, suppliants la jeune femme de s'en occuper plus souvent.

Les flashs de sa première expédition lui revinrent en mémoire, les rires de ses camarades la percutant. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, elle se dirigea vers la salle d'eau et attrapa une paire de ciseau qu'elle brandit dans sa chevelure. Les mèches tombèrent les unes après les autres, recouvrant le sol. Après quelques minutes, elle attacha une lanière de cuir avec dextérité au bout de ses cheveux, contemplant le résultat. Satisfaite de voir le côté droit de sa chevelure raccourcie et la fine tresse encadrant le tout, elle se remémora le sourire d'Anaya le jour où elle lui avait elle-même coupée les cheveux.

En boitillant, elle rejoignit sa camarade de chambre qui n'avait pas bougé de son lit depuis son entrée, les yeux fixés sur une missive de plusieurs pages. Elle daigna lever la tête vers Mao quand celle-ci arriva à sa hauteur, haussant un sourcil désapprobateur devant ce nouveau changement capillaire.

\- Dis Margot, t'as pas une aiguille ?

…

L'équipe de Mike était restée à Trost pour surveiller les objets de recherches d'Hansi, tandis que l'escouade de Livaï s'était envolée pour d'autres contrées, sans que personne ne sache vraiment où. La jeune femme avait eu un pincement au cœur quand Zergueï le lui avait annoncé, déçue de ne pas avoir vu le caporal-chef avant son départ. Depuis les derniers évènements, la soldate angoissait de se savoir loin de lui.

Le binôme marchait au rythme de la jeune femme, effectuant leur ronde quotidienne. La soldate n'était pas à l'aise en ces lieux. De ce qu'elle avait compris du baragouin d'Hansi, ils testaient diverses expériences sur des sujets titans vivants, et beaucoup murmuraient que la chef des opérations avait failli se faire décapiter de nombreuses fois.

\- Ah tiens jambe de bois et simplet, lança Mike au détour d'une ruelle, au rapport !

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent sur leur chef d'escouade qui s'éloignait déjà, une tonne de dossiers sous le bras.

\- Est-ce qu'il m'a appelé jambe de bois ? Lança Mao.

\- Je suis pas simplet ! Ajouta Zergueï, fâché.

Ils pénétrèrent à leur tour dans la salle des opérations de la base, où Mike les attendaient. Mao croisa de nouvelles têtes qu'elle salua discrètement, tandis que son ami se précipitait vers eux pour engager la conversation. La jeune femme resta en retrait aux cotés de Sam, attendant les explications de son chef d'escouade.

\- Bien, lança Mike au bout de quelques minutes.

Tous les soldats présents se turent, écoutant religieusement leur supérieur.

\- Avant de commencer je voudrais d'abord vous introduire les uns les autres. Nanaba, Gelgar, Henning et Line ont acceptés de rejoindre notre unité après la catastrophe qu'on a essuyé de justesse.

Les visages se firent graves et les regards s'assombrirent.

\- Je sais que la plupart d'entre vous ce sont déjà croisés, ou ont même eu l'occasion de travailler ensemble. Je vous ai choisi car vous êtes les meilleurs parmi les meilleurs, et que je crois en chacun d'entre vous. C'est dur de devoir dire adieu à ses camarades tombés après tant d'années, mais je sais que vous ferez de votre mieux pour reconstruire une escouade solide et sans faille.

Mao hocha la tête, son cœur se pinçant à l'idée de devoir dire adieu à ceux qui avaient partagés les pires moments de sa vie. Ce n'était pas facile d'admettre qu'Anaya, Rory et Tonzé ne voleraient plus à leurs côtés.

\- Les ordres sont arrivés, enchaina Mike après s'être assuré que le message était passé et que chacun s'impliquerait dans la reconstruction de son escouade.

Les soldats tendirent l'oreille, se rapprochant inconsciemment du blond. Mao n'attendait que ça depuis des jours. Rester à la base pour effectuer des rondes ennuyantes lui donnait le sentiment déplaisant de gâcher son temps, de gâcher le sacrifice de ses amis.

\- Les Jäger, lança Mike. Ce nom peut parler à certains d'entre vous, pour les autres, ce n'est qu'une question de temps.

Mao leva un sourcil, elle ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Leur cave au sous-sol du district de Shiganshina abriterait le secret de la création des titans.

Les regards se croisèrent, surpris. La jeune femme observa attentivement Zergueï, cherchant à deviner ses pensées. Son ami lui lança un regard lourd de sens, signe qu'il était aussi surpris d'entendre la nouvelle.

\- On va devoir s'y rendre, devina Tom à demi-mot.

La jeune femme reporta son attention sur leur chef d'escouade qui hocha la tête en silence. Les murmures commencèrent à s'élever, et en un rien de temps, ils se retrouvèrent autour des cartes que Mike transportait quelques minutes plus tôt, afin de développer leur plan tactique.

\- Est-ce que Eren Jäger fera partie de l'expédition ? Questionna Nanaba d'un air grave.

Mao détailla la femme d'un œil. Son air grave, ses cheveux blonds et ses grands yeux bleus lui faisait penser à Anaya. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et se reconcentra sur la réunion. Eren Jäger. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de cet homme. Et pourtant, les nouveaux arrivants semblaient très inquiets.

\- C'est confidentiel, répondit Mike en coupant court à la discussion. Mais quoiqu'il arrive, il est entre les mains du caporal-chef Livaï et je ne doute aucunement de ses compétences pour maîtriser toute tentative de rébellion.

La jeune femme serra les poings sous son manteau vert. Comment était-ce possible ! Tout devenait clair désormais. L'isolement de l'escouade du brun, les inquiétudes de ses collègues et la possible rébellion du mystérieux inconnu. Ce Jäger devait être l'humain possédant le titan assaillant. Ça ne présageait rien de bon, surtout s'il était lié à la création des monstres eux-mêmes.

Quel était le foutu plan de Livaï ?

La réunion se termina sur un nombre incalculable de questions posées par les soldats, et Mao alla rejoindre Tom et Zergueï qui discutaient en compagnie des nouveaux. Le caporal-chef ne quittait plus ses pensées, et le fait de le savoir si près du danger la rendait anxieuse.

\- Waouh, c'est cool tes anneaux ! Lança le fameux Gelgar quand elle arriva à sa hauteur.

Il observa son oreille percée sur toute la longueur et lui lança un sourire amicale qu'elle lui rendit. Ses traits étaient fatigués et il sentait l'alcool bas de gamme, mais il semblait être un officier de longue date, agile et expérimenté.

\- Moi c'est Line, lança la brune en tendant la main vers Mao. C'est étrange, je ne t'ai jamais vu avant aujourd'hui, de quelle brigade d'entrainement tu viens ?

La soldate secoua vivement sa main, décrochant un vague sourire à son encontre.

\- J'étais avec Zergueï, répondit-elle rapidement, disons que je suis restée assez longtemps à trier la paperasse administrative.

La brune se contenta de sa réponse évasive et se reconcentra sur la conversation.

\- Si je résume, lança Zergueï, ce Jäger est un titan humain qui rôde entre les murs ?

\- Sous la protection du caporal-chef Livaï, ajouta Nanaba.

\- Ça ressemble à une énorme erreur, reprit-il.

Mao acquiesça. Pourquoi s'encombrer d'une telle menace, alors que les choses s'empiraient d'année en année ? Et pourquoi le brun ne lui avait-il rien dit ?

Ils quittèrent la salle pour rejoindre la cantine, où ils firent connaissance autour d'un ragoût insipide. Les nouveaux étaient tous des soldats chevronnés, capables de combattre les titans dans les endroits les plus exposés. Bien que la gêne se dissipa rapidement et que les liens se tissèrent en vitesse, Mao était ailleurs. Mike avait laissé entendre, sans rien dévoiler, qu'ils devaient rester sur leur garde, comme s'il savait qu'un élément imprévu allait se greffer au plan initial.

…

Mao, Line ! Hurla Zergueï en déboulant à toute vitesse. Il vient de se passer un truc en bas.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis l'arrivée des nouveaux officiers, et le cri de leur camarade troublait soudainement la paix qui s'était instaurée entre les murs. Mao pressa sa jambe blessée le plus rapidement que celle-ci le lui permettait, et s'engagea à la suite de son ami. Derrière la forteresse de bois crée pour garder les titans de Hansi en sécurité, une vapeur blanche s'échappait en volutes claires. L'escouade pénétra à son tour à l'intérieur de l'espace d'expérimentation, où ils tombèrent sur deux cadavres inanimés, comme la jeune femme le craignait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda la soldate en levant la voix pour couvrir les pleurs sonores d'Hansi.

\- Les soldats de garde ont vu une ombre s'échapper à toute vitesse, expliqua Tom. Quand ils sont arrivés les carcasses fumaient déjà.

Ils observèrent en silence Hansi se rouler par terre, et malgré le spectacle absurde, Mao eut de la peine pour elle. Elle avait mis tant de cœur à capturer ces titans et voyait maintenant son travail des dernières semaines partir en fumée, impuissante. Mike rejoignit rapidement son escouade, constatant à son tour les dégâts d'un air grave.

\- Erwin et Livaï sont en route.

Mao lança un regard en coin à son supérieur. Son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine à l'entente du prénom de Livaï. Elle essaya de garder son sérieux, lançant des œillades intempestives sur la porte. Tous les témoins observaient les trois enquêteurs désignés tourner autour de la scène de crime, cherchant les indices, et chacun allait de son pronostic. Après une demi-heure seulement, une dizaine d'hommes pénétrèrent à nouveau dans l'enceinte.

Le regard de Mao fut directement attiré par la silhouette féline de Livaï, son éternel air ennuyé peint sur le visage. La jeune femme reconnue Petra, Auruo et Erwin Smith non loin derrière lui. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine, et elle se demandait comment Zergueï ne pouvait pas l'entendre. Elle fronça les sourcils, énervée de se voir réagir comme cette « gamine » dont il se moquait trop souvent.

\- C'est lui, Jäger, l'informa Nanaba en chuchotant.

La soldate porta son attention sur le jeune homme se tenant non loin de Petra. Le major Smith venait de se pencher au-dessus de son épaule, lui soufflant quelques mots à l'oreille. Il leva la tête, fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension. Mao eut le loisir de découvrir son visage, et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un « O » parfait.

\- Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Souffla-t-elle.

Malgré ses traits fatigués et ses prunelles déterminées, le garçon ne semblait toujours pas sorti de l'adolescence. Ses traits juvéniles étaient encadrés d'une chevelure sombre et en pagaille, et sa silhouette mince n'avait toujours pas développée sa carrure d'adulte. La jeune femme se sentit coupable d'avoir souhaité sa mise à mort quelques jours plus tôt. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un si jeune homme puisse cacher de si lourds secrets.

\- On y va, lança Mike.

Il engagea un pas vers le groupe, et l'escouade fit de même. Inconsciemment, la jeune femme se réfugia entre Zergueï et Sam, intimidée de devoir affronter le regard d'Erwin Smith. Ils arrivèrent rapidement à leur hauteur, et Mike engagea la conversation avec le major. Ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux, quittant le groupe. Le blond n'avait même pas accordé un regard à la jeune femme qui soufflait de soulagement.

\- Ne t'éloigne pas de moi Eren, ordonna Livaï en s'éloignant à son tour.

Ils étaient presque à la même hauteur quand il leva les yeux sur elle, croisant son regard clair. Elle fut surprise de le voir hocher faiblement la tête, si faiblement qu'elle crut rêver. Elle hocha la tête à son tour et baissa les yeux sur ses bottes, devenues captivantes. Zergueï lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes, agacé qu'elle ne réponde pas à sa question.

\- Quoi ? Fit-elle en grimaçant.

\- On va manger ? Insista le soldat.

…

\- Je te donne ma pomme contre ton riz ? Lança Zerguei à l'adresse de Sam.

\- Rêve mon vieux, autant finir dans le ventre d'un titan !

Zergueï continua son troc alors que Nanaba s'approchait avec d'autres soldats. Mao se figea en voyant Petra s'asseoir en face d'elle, en pleine discussion avec la blonde. Ces deux-là avaient l'air de se connaître depuis un bout de temps, et la soldate fronça les sourcils.

\- Tiens je te présente Mao, lança sa collègue. On travaille ensemble depuis quelques semaines.

\- Oui, on se connait, lança-t-elle sans animosité. Je suis soulagée de te voir sur tes deux jambes.

Mao la fixa quelques secondes avant d'hocher la tête. Elle n'avait aucun plaisir à la voir trainer dans le coin.

\- C'est drôle, sourit Nanaba, aucun de nous ne connaissait Mao avant d'arriver.

\- On a eu l'occasion de travailler ensemble, répondit la concernée, ça remonte à longtemps.

\- C'est vrai, ajouta Petra. Mao était une tête brulée, mais elle a eu raison de s'accrocher à ses convictions, elle fait partie des soldats les plus méritants.

La jeune femme ne put retenir sa surprise. Petra la fixait intensément, renforçant le sens de ses mots. Etait-ce une manière pour elle de s'excuser de leur dernière conversation ? De lui faire comprendre qu'elle avait peut-être eu tort de la sous-estimer ? Une fois de plus, la jeune blessée hocha la tête, en signe d'apaisement. Au fond, la soldate avait simplement voulu protéger ceux qu'elle chérissait, et -aussi difficile qu'il était de l'avouer- Mao en personne.

La journée passa rapidement, et l'ancienne serveuse avait repris les lames pour la première fois depuis son accident. L'entraînement avait été éprouvant et douloureux, mais sa blessure avait tenue bon. La jeune femme était clairement ralentie dans ses mouvements, et manquait de beaucoup de pratique. Mike lui avait demandé si elle serait prête pour la prochaine sortie extra-muros, à quoi elle avait répondu avec conviction qu'elle le serait sans problèmes.

En rentrant à la base, elle se demandait comment, elle, la petite soldate médiocre au maniement de la 3DM, avait pu se retrouver dans l'escouade d'un des plus grands soldats de l'humanité, fréquentant les pointures de l'armée. Tout cela semblait irréel, et pourtant, les nouvelles recrues la dévoraient des yeux comme si elle était aussi un modèle pour eux, alors que certains se battaient déjà mieux qu'elle.

Une centaine de mètre plus loin, sortant de ses pensées, elle leva les yeux sur le caporal-chef en pleine discussion avec trois soldats en faction. Inconsciemment, elle recoiffa ses cheveux d'une main, ajustant son uniforme de l'autre. En arrivant à leur hauteur, un grand soldat aux cheveux roux qu'elle croisait souvent dans les couloirs la salua d'un signe de tête, ce qui eut pour effet de faire retourner son supérieur. La surprise de Mao fut de taille quand elle le vit glisser deux mots aux militaires et s'approcher d'elle.

\- Tu essaies d'effrayer les enfants du quartier avec ça ? La railla-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur, pointant son doigt sur sa coiffure et ses nombreux anneaux aux oreilles.

La jeune femme tiqua, piquée au vif par ses répliques cinglantes.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement jusqu'aux portes en bois massif, pénétrant dans l'enceinte militaire.

\- J'ai appris que vous aviez mis la main sur un titan de compagnie, ajouta l'ancienne serveuse, l'air agacé de ne pas avoir été tenue au courant de ce plan stupide et bien trop dangereux.

\- Les rumeur courent plus vites que toi apparemment, répondit le brun en détournant la question.

Mao sourit faiblement. Décidément son humour noir pouvait l'agacer autant qu'il l'amusait. D'un signe de tête de son supérieur, elle le suivit pour récupérer son cheval aux écuries avant qu'il ne lui échappe de nouveau. L'escouade tactique attendait patiemment dehors, chevaux en main, prête à reprendre la route. Ils saluèrent la jeune femme d'un signe de tête tandis que le binôme pénétrait dans le bâtiment.

\- Je suppose qu'on se reverra avant le départ, souligna la jeune femme en cachant sa déception.

\- Tu ne devrais pas y aller gamine, lança-t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte de son box.

\- J'attends cette sortie depuis des semaines.

Son ton était sans appel, elle irait coute que coute. Elle pénétra à son tour dans le box et son expression changea radicalement. Tranquillement installé, Ozoora mâchait distraitement la paille qui tapissait le sol. L'ancienne serveuse posa sa main sur son encolure, caressant sa robe brillante. Elle était heureuse de le voir, lui qui leur avait sauvé la vie par le passé.

\- Vous l'avez gardé, murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers son supérieur.

Il attrapa les rennes avec nonchalance, pivotant à son tour vers la jeune femme.

\- Je ne laisse aucun soldat derrière, répondit-il simplement.

Mao fronça les sourcils, pas satisfaite de sa réponse.

\- Pourtant vous cherchez continuellement à m'évincer, souligna-t-elle en soutenant son regard ombrageux.

Le caporal-chef combla l'espace entre eux, ne laissant que quelques centimètres entre leurs deux visages.

\- Crois moi gamine, c'est pour ton bien, lança-t-il dans un murmure, plantant ses iris dans les siennes. Et cette fois-ci, tu devrais m'écouter.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez ? Questionna la jeune femme sur le même ton, enveloppé cette fois-ci d'une pointe d'inquiétude.

Elle cherchait à lire une réponse dans ses prunelles insondable, en vain. Il brisa le contact le premier, tirant son destrier vers la sortie. Mao s'appuya à la porte du box, l'observant se volatiliser à nouveau. Quand il disparut de son champ de vision, elle se retourna sur le petit enclos désormais vide, des millions de questions se bousculant dans son esprit.

Qu'est-ce qui les attendait dehors ?

* * *

Quel(s) autre(s) fandom(s) vous intéresse sur Fanfiction ?

Quels sont vos histoires et auteurs préférés ? (Oui j'ai besoin de renouveler ma bibliothèque ff ;))

Depuis quand êtes-vous auteurs/lecteurs ? (Rayez la mention inutile)


	18. Chapter 18

Un petit coucou très rapide avant de reprendre le travail !

J'aurais voulu avoir plus de temps pour vous remercier en répondant à vos reviews, mais mon emploi du temps ne me le permet pas trop, et je suppose que vous préférez un nouveau chapitre à mon baragouin.

Je vous laisse donc sur un énorme **_merci_** , et vous dit à bientôt !

* * *

La jeune soldate ne dormait pas. Dans quelques heures, ils quitteraient la maigre sécurité que leur conférait les murs pour une nouvelle expédition, qui elle l'espérait, serait prometteuse. Elle se résigna à se voir fermer l'œil et rabattit ses couvertures, s'extirpant de son lit. Ses camarades de dortoir dormaient à poings fermés, et Mao quitta la pièce sans un bruit. Sa cuisse était désormais assez cicatrisée pour lui permettre une démarche plus agile, retrouvant ses dons innés de chasseuse.

Elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, de sentir la fraicheur de la nuit sur sa peau, apaisant son esprit embrumé. Elle se dirigea sans réfléchir vers les écuries, où elle savait que rien ne troublerait ses pensées. Les torches brulaient au mur, reflétant leurs ombres en milliers d'ondes vibrantes sur la robe des chevaux endormis. Elle s'approcha d'un d'eux, un bel hongre noir dont la tête dépassait du box, curieux. La jeune femme promena ses doigts sur son chanfrein creusé, avant de caresser ses naseaux, la chaleur de son souffle se percutant sur sa paume frêle.

\- T'as compris que quelque chose se trame, pas vrai mon beau ? Murmura-t-elle à la bête.

Ses oreilles pointèrent vers la jeune femme, et son regard vif s'affûta. Elle avait toujours été bluffée par la noblesse et la pureté que dégageait les chevaux. Ils ressentaient tout : la peine, la colère, la joie, la peur, _le danger_. Ils étaient dotés d'une intelligence que la plupart des hommes auraient dû envier. A la place, on les envoyait à la boucherie pour une cause qui les dépassaient tous.

\- Tu ne dors pas ? S'étonna une voix derrière elle.

Mao tomba nez à nez avec Zergueï, le regard embrumé et des cernes bleutées dévorant ses paupières basses.

\- Toi non plus, éluda la soldate.

II s'approcha d'elle et caressa le cheval à son tour, machinalement.

\- Je viens souvent ici à la nuit tombée, confessa-t-il. Les odeurs, les bruits, ça me rappelle la ferme de mes parents.

La jeune femme leva un regard triste vers son ami. Après ce qu'ils avaient vu lors de leur dernière expédition, ils s'étaient tous résignés face au sort subit par les habitants du mur Maria. Mao n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'en parler avec son ami, et depuis son retour au sein de l'armée le blond était resté très discret.

\- Comment tu te sens Zergueï ?

Elle se tourna vers le soldat, préoccupée. Bien qu'il donne le change auprès de ses camardes, elle savait qu'il était rongé par la peine et la douleur de voir son entourage tombé les uns après les autres.

\- Je vais bien Mao, tu me connais, lança le jeune homme dans un sourire désinvolte.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi, dit-elle sérieusement. Je pense que tu devrais rester là demain.

Il fronça les sourcils, mécontent de se voir donner des conseils.

\- Je pars, dit-il. Mike a besoin de moi, et les ordres ont été donnés.

\- Line ferait l'affaire, insista Mao, convaincue que c'était bien trop tôt pour lui.

\- Je ne changerais pas d'avis Mao.

\- L'un d'entre nous devrait rester pour Anaya, juste au cas où…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, incapable de la terminer. Leur amie ne s'était pas réveillée depuis la bataille de Trost, et son état empirait de jour en jour. A chaque visite à l'hôpital, les médecins ne leur donnaient pas trop d'espoir quant à un quelconque miracle. Zergueï croisa les bras sous sa poitrine, une moue de douleur peignant ses traits. L'agonie de la blonde pesait sur leur cœur à chaque minute, et la soldate savait que son ami se tenait pour responsable de son accident.

\- Je t'interdis de dire ça, se fâcha-t-il d'une voix brisée.

\- Elle a besoin de nous Zergueï, continua Mao le cœur lourd, dans une dernière tentative de le voir se raviser. Elle m'a dit un jour que notre plus grand atout était notre unité, qu'on devait se protéger les uns les autres. _Elle a besoin de toi_.

Elle vit le regard du blond se voiler, et il tourna la tête rapidement. Il n'ajouta rien d'autre, se contentant de ravaler difficilement sa peine à l'abri du regard de son amie. Après quelques minutes, il quitta les lieux en silence, s'enfonçant dans la noirceur de la nuit.

…

\- Y'a un problème les gars ! Hurla Mao en tirant un fumigène à son tour.

Elle galopait à toute vitesse aux cotés de Nanaba et Tom, observant la fumée zébrée le ciel sur sa droite.

\- On dirait que l'aile droite est en train de se faire décimer, et pourtant y'a rien en approche, répondit Tom en jetant un œil inquiet autour de lui.

\- C'est en train de remonter vers la tête du convoi, ajouta Nanaba en s'approchant de Mao.

Ils avaient quitté Karanese aux premières lueurs, faisant route vers Shiganshina à toute vitesse. Mais depuis de longues minutes, les signaux d'alarmes n'arrêtaient pas de pleuvoir à l'est, inquiétant le trio. Ils n'avaient rien en visuel, et s'apprêtait à voir surgir une vague de titans à tout moment.

\- C'est quoi ce bordel ! S'énerva Mao. Depuis quand les attaques de titans sont si organisées ?

Ils se jetèrent tous une œillade inquiète, dépassés par les évènements.

\- La formation est complètement bouleversée, ajouta Nanaba. Je ne sais même pas s'ils savent où on se dirige actuellement.

\- Là ! Hurla Mao en pointant son index au ciel, le major !

Un fumigène vert sillonnait le ciel bleu à toute vitesse, signe que Erwin ajustait la position de la formation. Ils talonnèrent leur monture à leur tour, accélérant leur course. Au loin, la canopée d'une forêt se dessinait en ombre massive, et ils se dirigeaient en pleins dedans.

 _Qu'est-ce que le major mijotait ?_

\- Halte là ! Hurla une voix rauque alors qu'ils n'étaient plus qu'à une centaine de mètres de l'orée des bois.

Mao tira sur les rennes de son cheval, freinant sa course folle. Ses camarades firent de même, et un officier vint les rejoindre au pas de course.

\- Les titans ont pénétré trop profondément dans la formation, expliqua-t-il. Le major a donné l'ordre à toutes les équipes transverses de grimper aux arbres et empêcher les titans d'entrer dans la forêt.

\- On passe en 3DM, ordonna Tom.

Mao sauta de son cheval qu'elle confia aux soldats à terre, et s'élança à son tour vers la forêt. Ils plantèrent leurs grappins dans l'écorce centenaire et s'envolèrent pour la cime des arbres. Sur les hautes branches, des dizaines et des dizaines de soldats étaient déjà en formation, guettant le moindre mouvement à l'horizon.

\- Ravi de vous voir en vie, lança un soldat de Trost en voyant la jeune femme arriver à sa hauteur.

Mao hocha la tête, observant les alentours.

\- Qui est déjà passé ? Questionna-t-elle.

\- Quelques chariots, plusieurs trios d'officiers et l'escouade du major, l'informa-t-il.

Seuls les lignes centrales pénétraient dans la forêt. Gelgar, Helning et Line en faisait tous les trois partis, et devaient même y être à l'heure actuelle vu leur position avancée dans la formation. Mao louait le ciel d'avoir réussi à convaincre Zergueï de rester à Trost. Elle aurait été malade de le savoir évoluer sur un terrain aussi imprévisible.

\- Equipe en approche ! Annonça un nouveau.

Mao vit la poussière soulever par les sabots des chevaux dessiner un nuage opaque au loin. Vu sa largeur, ce n'était pas une équipe d'éclaireur mais une escouade entière. La jeune femme sentit son cœur se pincer. _Livaï_. Ils s'élançaient à toute vitesse vers la forêt, parfaitement synchronisés. Après quelques minutes de course folle les rapprochant, la jeune femme put distinguer sa silhouette familière. Il était concentré sur son objectif, ne levant même pas la tête vers les sentinelles perchées.

Il disparut rapidement entre le feuillage, suivi de son escouade, et Mao se retourna. Le destin de ses proches était entre les mains d'Erwin Smith, et elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle se demandait comment le caporal-chef pouvait être à ce point aveugler de confiance envers le blond à l'aura dévastatrice. _Le major lui filait la chair de poule_. La jeune s'éloigna de son équipe, s'assurant que les autres groupes étaient en position. Sur une branche non loin d'elle, un jeune garçon au crâne rasé s'était blottit contre le tronc, les yeux perdus dans l'immensité du ciel.

\- Tiens, bois-ça.

Elle atterrit en douceur à ses côtés, lui tendant une gourde remplit d'eau. Il la fixa quelques secondes avant de l'attraper et la porter à sa bouche.

\- Merci, dit-il faiblement.

\- Ils savent ce qu'ils font, se sentit-elle obliger de rajouter en donnant un coup de tête vers le cœur de la forêt.

Il leva un regard teinté d'espoir sur sa supérieure, alors qu'elle espérait secrètement ne pas se tromper. Soudain, des rafales de canon furent tirer de l'intérieur, dans un vacarme incessant.

\- Comment vous arrivez à rester si calme alors que personne ne sait ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Elle voulut lui dire qu'elle ne l'était pas, qu'elle voulait rentrer entre les murs et ne plus jamais en sortir, mais elle se ravisa.

\- Si je ne le suis pas, qui le sera ?

Les titans s'amassaient à leur pied depuis de longues minutes, essayant de grimper par tous les moyens. La soldate observait leurs visages abrutis, dégoutée de ce spectacle. Leurs énormes mâchoires claquaient dans l'air et elle ne rêvait que de les arracher les unes après les autres, afin d'en faire de la bouillie. Derrière elle, une nouvelle détonation explosa.

\- Le signale de repli, devina-t-elle en se retournant. On remballe !

\- C'est pas trop tôt, lança le petit jeune, soulagé.

Mao mit pied à terre et rejoignit Nanaba, quelques mètres plus loin.

 _-_ On s'éloigne de la forêt et on attend le major et ses équipes, l'informa la blonde. Erwin relancera la formation et on fera cap sur Karanese.

\- Bien, répondit simplement Mao. Je pars avec les nouveaux, occupe-toi de retrouver le reste de l'escouade.

Sa collègue hocha la tête et Mao enfourcha son cheval, s'éloignant dans un nuage de poussière. En arrivant devant un groupe de jeune, elle leur fit signe de la suivre et ils ne se firent pas prier. Ils quittèrent la lisière des bois en vitesse, cherchant un endroit sûr pour reformer les rangs. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent dans une clairière à découvert où plusieurs soldats s'étaient déjà repliés, attendant les ordres. Mao s'éloigna au petit trot, rejoignant Tom qui arrivait avec la première vague de chariot.

\- Il faut qu'on recouvre les corps, lança-t-il alors que la jeune femme arrivait à sa hauteur.

Elle observa les charrettes pleines à craquer de cadavres sanguinolents, le regard vide.

\- Des nouvelles des nôtres ?

\- Ils sont avec Mike, ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Le soldat tira sur les rennes de son cheval qui fit volte-face, se positionnant face à Mao.

\- L'escouade Livaï s'est faite massacrée, l'informa-t-il en plantant ses yeux clairs dans ceux de la soldate. On leur a tendu un piège.

L'horreur peignit les traits de Mao, secouée par cette information. Son cœur se serra à l'intérieur de sa poitrine, coupant sa respiration.

\- Le caporal-chef ? Suffoqua-t-elle.

 _-_ Il arrive, dit-il en secouant la tête vers un groupe de nouveaux arrivants.

Le groupe descendit rapidement de leurs chevaux, et Mao ne pouvait les lâcher du regard. Mike, Erwin et Livaï discutaient tous les trois, s'éloignant déjà des soldats. Le brun boitait légèrement, ce qui n'échappa au regard de la jeune femme. Elle sentit la peur s'immiscer sous sa peau, frissonnant dans son dos. _Malgré sa puissance, il n'était pas immortel._

La vérité la frappa de plein fouet et elle se sentit vide et seule. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, les ténèbres l'engloutirait. Elle secoua la tête et se retourna vers son escouade, les aidant à dégager les corps. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, des dizaines de soldats sans vie s'alignaient sur le sol, recouverts par des couvertures maculées de sang.

\- On ne traîne pas ! Hurla Mike à l'attention de son escouade. On récupère les corps et on file.

Les ordres d'Erwin se propagèrent comme une trainée de poudre et le convoi mit les voiles dans la minute. Avant de partir, la jeune femme vit du coin de l'œil le caporal-chef s'approcher des défunts, sortant son canif de sa poche et s'accroupissant près d'un corps inerte qu'elle devinait tristement être celui de sa collègue. D'un dernier regard voilé de tristesse, elle avait talonné son cheval et s'était éloignée.

…

\- Toi ! Préviens les lignes avant, vite ! Hurla Mao à l'adresse d'un soldat.

Ils galopèrent sur plusieurs kilomètres avant que deux titans ne surgissent derrière eux. En osant un nouveau coup de tête, elle vit deux chevaux se rapprocher avec peine, l'un d'eux portant deux cavaliers. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ?!_ Le convoi était trop lent, et les titans comblaient la distance rapidement.

\- On est trop lent, remarqua une jeune recrue en écho à ses pensées. Ils vont nous rattraper.

\- On est beaucoup trop à découvert pour tenter quoique ce soit, expliqua Mao en levant la voix, on attend les ordres !

L'un des soldats se fit attraper par l'énorme monstre, et fut avalé en une seconde. C'était trop tard pour lui, plus personne ne pouvait le sauver. La jeune brune qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'ici, veillant sur le jeune Jäger évanoui, se détacha du groupe et fit volte-face sous les cris de Mao qui lui ordonnait de rester à sa place, en vain.

\- Fait chier ! Hurla la soldate alors qu'un des titans continuait de se rapprocher inexorablement.

\- Je vais me lancer et passer derrière lui, lança un soldat. Pendant que je détourne son attention vous en profiterez pour…

\- Ne faites pas ça, le coupa Livaï en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Mao tourna la tête vers le brun qui venait d'apparaitre à quelques mètres d'elle, galopant au rythme des chariots.

\- Débarrassez-vous plutôt des corps en vitesse, avant qu'il nous rattrape, ordonna-t-il.

 _Ils voulaient abandonner les soldats tombés pour la cause ?_

\- Mais caporal-chef, s'insurgea le soldat, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ce ne sera pas la première fois qu'on sera obligés de rentrer sans les corps de nos camarades, se justifia le brun, la priorité reste les vivants.

\- Vous êtes surs ? On doit vraiment en arriver à ça ? S'indigna le second.

Mao fronça les sourcils, ravalant sa peine.

\- Vous avez entendu les ordres du caporal-chef, hurla-t-elle à l'adresse des chariots, débarrassez-vous des corps !

Ils firent rouler les cadavres hors des chariots, qui percutèrent le sol dans un bruit sourd. Mao les observait tomber, impuissante. Elle tourna la tête vers son supérieur, qui assistait lui aussi à la scène macabre du coin de l'œil. Il se détourna du spectacle insoutenable après quelques minutes, s'accrochant aux prunelles de la jeune femme, à quelques mètres de lui. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle put y lire la douleur cuisante.


	19. Chapter 19

Est-ce que nous sommes passés à un chapitre par semaine sans pression aucune ?

 **Oui.**

Est-ce que je me sens coupable ?

 **Un peu.**

Est-ce que je n'ai plus de chapitres en stock ?

 **Bien vu.**

Mais est-ce que vous allez me pardonner après ce chapitre ?

 **Certainement!**

 _watch?v=h5jz8xdpR0M_ _\- copie/colle ça dans ta barre de recherche l'ami !_

Bonne lecture les petites crottes de nez!

* * *

Ils avaient franchi les portes de la ville la mort dans l'âme, sous les hurlements des citoyens mécontents de les voir arriver bredouille, la moitié des soldats manquants à l'appel. Mao s'était rapidement réfugiée au milieu du cortège, pour ne pas entendre les brimades. Une fois à la base de Karanese, elle avait pris tout son temps pour panser sa monture, évitant tout contact humain. C'était un coup dur pour tout le bataillon d'exploration, et la jeune femme restait déconfite du nombre de perte à déplorer. Pour elle, ce n'avait été qu'une mascarade de la part du major, qui avait envoyé ses hommes à la boucherie sans scrupules.

Mike leur avait ordonné de prendre du repos, et chacun était parti dans son coin, remettant leurs questions à plus tard. La jeune femme attrapa la bride de son compagnon et le rentra aux écuries, avant de se rendre à l'infirmerie. Une tâche vermeille commençait à se dessiner sur la toile de son pantalon, et elle se doutait que la fraiche cicatrice s'était ouverte de nouveau. Elle pénétra dans l'énorme pièce puant l'alcool, contournant les dizaines de brancards alignés.

\- Attendez votre tour, lança une bonne femme rondouillette en lui indiquant une petite pièce adjacente.

Mao s'y rendit rapidement, sans même remercier l'infirmière. Des dizaines de soldats légèrement blessés attendaient déjà et la jeune femme s'assit près de la porte, en silence.

\- Je suis tombée d'un arbre en évitant l'attaque d'un déviant, lança la jeune femme assise à côté d'elle, désignant son visage égratigné. Et vous ?

Mao baissa les yeux sur sa cuisse, où la tâche ne cessait de grandir.

\- Oh, fit la soldate, une vieille blessure mal cicatrisée.

Mao n'ajouta rien pendant de longues minutes, fixant les infirmières fourmiller de l'autre côté de la porte. Après une demie heure, l'une d'elle vint chercher un premier soldat qui s'était assoupi d'ennui.

\- Quel position tu occupais ? Lança soudainement la serveuse.

\- Trio d'éclaireur au centre de la formation, répondit la jeune femme, surprise.

Mao sembla soudainement intéressée par son interlocutrice, et se redressa promptement pour se pencher vers elle.

\- Il s'est passé quoi dans la forêt ? Demanda-t-elle à voix basse.

\- Le major a tenté de piéger le titan féminin, répondit-elle d'une même voix. Tu aurais dû la voir, elle était immense et réagissait avec tellement d'intelligence qu'elle aurait pu être humaine.

\- Je vois…

\- Malgré les efforts de toutes les équipes, enchaîna la soldate, y'a pas eu moyen de l'attraper et les autres titans l'ont dévoré sous nos yeux.

Mao n'écoutait plus. Il semblait évident que ce titan avait les mêmes pouvoir que ce Jäger, et qu'Erwin s'en doutait. _Etait-ce une taupe au sein même de l'armée ?_ Ça aurait expliqué les comportements étranges de leurs supérieurs depuis plusieurs semaines. Et de toute évidence, les vétérans avaient tous été tenus au courant des suspicions du major.

…

La jeune femme avait attendu son tour pendant plusieurs heures, et l'infirmière en blouse blanche qui désinfecta sa blessure n'avait usé d'aucune douceur à son égard. La soldate était sortie en grimaçant de l'infirmerie, jurant tous les dieux que si elle n'était pas plus délicate la prochaine fois, elle lui ferait avaler ses compresses.

Dehors, la nuit était bien installée, et Mao devina aisément qu'elle avait loupé le repas. Elle remonta les marches en vitesse, cherchant son dortoir. C'était la première fois qu'elle mettait les pieds dans cette base-ci, et ses milliers d'escaliers abruptes ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Au bout du couloir, la jeune femme reconnut le grand soldat de Trost qui discutait avec Livaï quelques jours plus tôt. Elle s'approcha de lui, soulagée de trouver une âme humaine.

\- Dis, tu sais pas où se trouve les dortoirs par hasard ?

\- Deux étages en dessous, lança-t-il en se retournant vers elle.

Mao bougonna. Elle avait hâte de retrouver ses petites habitudes de Trost. Elle s'éloigna en lançant un rapide « merci » et reprit son chemin en sens inverse. Avant de descendre la première marche, elle se retourna vers le garçon, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici d'ailleurs ? Demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Il s'avança au pas de course, et elle remarqua une enveloppe cachetée dans sa main.

\- On m'a demandé de remettre ça au caporal-chef, dit-il en brandissant la lettre sous son nez. C'est ce genre de lettre déplaisante que les généraux envoient aux chefs d'escouade quand un ou plusieurs des membres sont tombés.

\- Bien, fit-elle, alors pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ?

\- Tu sais comment il est, lança-t-il avec évidence, avec ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui j'ai pas envie de risquer ma vie pour une stupide lettre de condoléance écrite par une secrétaire.

Mao hocha la tête faiblement. Avec le fiasco total qu'avait été la mission, et la perte des membres de son escouade, il y'avait de grandes chances que le brun zigouille le premier se mettant en travers de son chemin.

\- Je vais le faire.

\- Comment ? S'exclama le soldat.

\- Je vais le faire, dit Mao en attrapant la lettre.

\- Euh… Bien… Merci ! Lança-t-il en déguerpissant. Oh… C'est la deuxième à droite !

L'ancienne serveuse hocha la tête et suivit les indications du garçon. Elle prit une grande inspiration et toqua trois coups clairs à la porte. Au bout de quelques secondes, la voix cinglante de Livaï résonna derrière le bois, l'invitant à entrer sans politesse. Elle actionna la poignée et se retrouva de l'autre côté, dans une chambre plus luxueuse que tous les dortoirs militaires qu'elle connaissait.

Le brun était assis en face de la cheminée, une tasse de thé brûlante à la main. Il leva son regard givré sur la jeune femme, à peine surprit de la voir. Il avait troqué son uniforme contre un costume sombre, signe que le major l'avait obligé à délaisser ses fonctions.

\- Une lettre, pour vous, dit-elle simplement en tendant le bras.

Il posa sa tasse et se leva, boitillant vers la jeune femme. Il attrapa la lettre d'un geste sec et la lança dans la cheminée sans même l'ouvrir. Son regard était absorbé par le papier s'embrasant sous ses yeux. Mao n'arrivait pas à le lâcher du regard. Debout devant l'antre, l'ombre des flammes léchant son visage fermé, il semblait plus humain et plus faible que jamais. Elle aurait voulu dire ou faire quelque chose, mais elle savait qu'il n'accepterait aucun mot de sa part. Alors elle resta silencieuse, les bras retombants mollement le long de ses hanches.

\- Erwin avait accepté de donner à Petra sa chance en tant que chef d'escouade.

Son visage était toujours tourné vers les flammes, et il semblait à Mao qu'il avait plus parler pour lui que pour elle.

\- C'était un brillant soldat, dit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

\- C'était l'une des meilleurs, lança-t-il en lui faisant face.

Les deux militaires s'observaient en silence, immobiles.

\- Pourquoi accorder une confiance aveugle au major ? Lança-t-elle, ne pouvant plus se contenir. _Après tout ça ?_

Il s'approcha d'elle de sa démarche claudicante, se postant à sa hauteur. Il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, et la jeune femme avait du mal à ne pas se tortiller sur place.

\- Si je te demandais de me suivre dans une mission suicide, tu le ferais ?

Il lui avait demandé dans un souffle, son regard d'acier guettant la moindre de ses réactions. Les joues de la jeune femme se colorèrent, alors qu'une nuée de papillons chatouilla le creux de son ventre.

\- Oui, souffla-t-elle à son tour.

La pièce autour d'elle s'était volatilisée, et tous ses sens étaient enveloppés de la présence de Livaï. L'espace qui les séparait était minime, et pourtant, il ne cessait de se rétrécir. Elle ferma les paupières, occultant toutes les terreurs de ce monde, et perdit pied quand les lèvres du brun se posèrent sur les siennes. Elle était figée sur place, en statut de sel, tandis que sa main puissante attrapait son cou, scellant leur étreinte.

Inconsciemment, Mao entrouvrit les lèvres, avide de gouter celles de son partenaire, ardemment désirées. Il accentua leur baiser et les mains de la jeune femme agrippèrent sa chemise pour ne pas tomber tant elle tremblait. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, et tout son corps fut secouer par les ondes de plaisir que leur étreinte lui procurait. Il était là, près d'elle, pour elle, et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Elle lâcha un soupir de plaisir, et le brun agrippa ses hanches de sa main libre.

Ses lèvres chaudes étaient amères, aux saveurs des plantes qu'il mâchait à longueur de journée. L'image de la grotte dans laquelle ils avaient dormi s'immisça dans son esprit, mais cette fois la jeune femme en était sûre, ce n'était pas la drogue qui la faisait planer. Le brun continua son ascension, ses mains se baladant fiévreusement sur le corps frêle de la soldate, et ses lèvres embrassant la base de son cou. C'était trop pour Mao qui ne pouvait pas supporter les vagues d'émotions qui déferlaient sur son corps, brûlant la plus petite parcelle de sa peau.

\- Livaï, lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir.

Pour toute réponse, le brun grogna, continuant ses baisers. Il fallut à la jeune femme toute la volonté du monde pour ouvrir les yeux, et briser la fièvre qui s'emparait de son corps.

\- Livaï, répéta-t-elle en repoussant ses épaules de ses petites mains, s'il te plaît.

Le caporal-chef stoppa ses gestes à contre-cœur, posant son front contre celui de la soldate, les yeux clos. Ils étaient haletants, et Mao tremblait comme une feuille. Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre de longues secondes, reprenant leur souffle. La jeune femme n'osait pas bouger, de peur de briser la fragilité de ce moment. En réponse à ses craintes silencieuses, elle sentit le brun s'éloigner d'elle, obligeant ses doigts fins à lâcher le tissu maintenant froissé de sa chemise. Il lui tourna le dos, s'appuyant au rebord de la cheminée, et avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, il prit la parole.

\- Va-t'en.

…

Le soleil était à son zénith quand Mao rejoignit son équipe dans la cour intérieure de la base. Les mains dans les poches, elle trainait ses bottes en cuir comme deux boulets à ses chevilles. La nuit avait été courte pour la jeune femme qui n'avait pas réussi à s'assoupir plus de quelques minutes. Line lui lança un regard bienveillant en la voyant approcher, et Mike se posta à sa hauteur, mécontent de la voir se pointer si tard.

\- Dépêche-toi Mao, on n'a pas toute la journée.

La jeune femme attrapa la bride de son cheval, que Tom avait gentiment scellé avant son arrivé.

\- Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, s'inquiéta Nanaba en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Mao simula un semblant de sourire qu'elle offrit à la blonde. L'officier âgée d'une dizaine d'années de plus qu'elle lui rappelait sa mère, s'inquiétant sans arrêt pour la jeune femme, la réconfortant de sa voix apaisante.

\- Je suis juste impatiente de retrouver les pavés de Trost, mentit Mao.

La blonde lui adressa un sourire réconfortant, comprenant l'empressement de sa camarade.

\- En route, ordonna Mike.

Ils grimpèrent sur le dos de leur monture en vitesse, traversant la cour au petit trot. Avant de quitter l'enceinte militaire, leur chef d'escouade stoppa son cheval à quelques mètres des portes pour s'adresser au major. Le caporal-chef et Erwin se tenaient tous les deux dans l'entrée, à quelques mètres des cavaliers. Malgré la volonté de Mao pour ne pas lever la tête sur Livaï, elle ne put s'empêcher de lancer un regard en sa direction. Ses deux prunelles orageuses étaient plantées sur la jeune femme, la fixant de son air impassible.

Elle serra la mâchoire et soutint son regard sans ciller. Elle était en colère de s'être fait jeter comme un misérable torchon, sans aucune explication. La veille au soir, elle avait fui ses appartements comme une voleuse, les larmes menaçant de dévaler ses joues sous la violence de ses mots. _N'était-elle qu'un pansement qu'il utilisait pour panser ses blessures, et jetait quand il n'en avait plus l'utilité ?_ Mike sonna le départ de l'escouade, et sans lâcher le brun des yeux, elle talonna son cheval avec rage, s'élançant à la suite de ses camarades.

…

Poings dans le dos et sur le cœur, Mao regardait les flammes s'élever dans les ténèbres de la nuit, leur crépitement brisant le silence de mort. Elle pouvait entendre Zergueï renifler à côté d'elle, mais elle ne bougea pas. Ses yeux et son cœur étaient secs, comme si son corps n'en pouvait plus de supporter toute cette douleur. Le brasier était indomptable, à l'image d'Anaya. Elle s'était éteinte dans la nuit suivant leur arrivée, comme un dernier adieu. La jeune femme s'était battue jusqu'à son dernier souffle, refusant de baisser les armes.

Mao serra le poing contre son cœur, comme une ultime promesse. Elle combattrait, jusqu'au bout, jusqu'à la mort, et elle tuerait n'importe quel monstre se mettant en travers de son chemin. Rory, Tonzé, Anaya ; ils méritaient tous de vivre, de vieillir, d'aimer et de s'éteindre dignement. Aucun d'eux ne connaîtrait le bonheur naissant dans les rires d'un enfant, la douceur d'un regard amoureux. Malgré leur jeune âge, ils n'avaient connu que l'horreur et la désolation.

Elle ne leur rendrait jamais ce qu'ils avaient perdu, c'était certain. Mais la jeune femme se promit de les honorer jusqu'à son dernier soupir, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait accompli sa mission. Elle ne prendrait ni repos, ni trêve, et deviendrait l'une des meilleures. Elle ne ferait fit d'aucun sentiment, d'aucun doute, d'aucune pitié devant ses ennemis.

 _Elle les achèverait tous, pour eux._

* * *

 _Voila qui signe la première saison de l'anime !_

Pfiou, trop d'émotions de me dire que cette histoire s'étoffe semaines après semaines, et de partager tout ça avec vous. Les derniers chapitres marquent clairement un changement profond dans la personnalité de Mao, l'avez-vous remarqué ? J'avouerai n'être pas vraiment sûre de la tournée que prendra les événements par la suite. Je maîtrise très mal la trame de temps et des actions de la saison 2, et je n'ai pas le temps de commencer les mangas (j'ai déjà du mal à tenir le cap sur mes délais d'écriture) à mon plus grand désespoir. J'aspire à ancrer un peu plus cet OC dans la trame originale, mais j'ai besoin d'un recul suffisant sur l'histoire pour ne pas faire de faux-pas, recul que je n'ai pas à l'heure actuelle (oui, c'est douloureux de me spoiler volontairement sur un wiki, mais qu'est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour vous.)

 ** _C'est donc avec le désir de vous proposer une histoire et une suite "qualitative" que je vous annonce tristement une pause de quinze jours à compter d'aujourd'hui._**

Mais promis, on se retrouve très très vite, et d'ici là mangez pleins de sushis, parce que les sushis c'est la vie !

LilyPorridge.


	20. Chapter 20

J'avoue j'ai un peu brisé ma promesse, mais j'ai vraiment l'impression que quelqu'un m'a piqué une semaine dans le lot ! Le temps passe si vite...

Merci d'être toujours là et de commenter mes chapitres, malgré mon irrégularité des dernières semaines.

J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !

Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine x

* * *

\- Ta garde !

Mao n'eut pas le temps de corriger sa position que le pied de Mike s'enfonçait déjà dans ses côtes, la propulsant en arrière. Sa respiration se coupa sous l'impact, et elle n'eut qu'une microseconde pour rouler sur le côté avant que son chef d'escouade ne se jette sur elle pour un coup fatal.

\- Fais une pause, dit-il alors qu'elle se relevait avec difficulté, tenant ses côtes douloureuses.

\- C'est bon, on y retourne, s'entêta la jeune femme.

\- Ce n'est pas en t'épuisant que tu amélioreras tes performances, souligna le blond. Cinq minutes.

Son supérieur sortit du cercle d'entraînement et elle grommela, mécontente de perdre du temps pour rien. Depuis trois semaines, elle s'entrainait sans relâche du matin au soir, gagnant en force et en dextérité. Malgré tout, elle jugeait sa progression trop lente, jugeant son niveau trop médiocre.

\- Comment va ta jambe ? Demanda Tom en s'approchant avec une gourde d'eau fraiche.

\- Elle s'en remettra, dit-elle avant d'avaler une gorgée.

\- Tu ne devrais pas forcer, renchérit son ami en fronçant les sourcils. Si tu ne lui laisse pas le temps de cicatriser comme il faut, elle te ralentira toute ta vie.

Elle lui lança un regard noir, agacée de s'entendre donner des conseils qu'elle ne demandait pas. Le soldat leva les mains au ciel, s'avouant vaincu, et se détourna pour ne pas subir ses foudres. Depuis le décès d'Anaya, la jeune femme était d'humeur exécrable, et son escouade évitait soigneusement de la mettre en boule.

\- T'es prête ? Lança Mike en pénétrant à nouveau dans la zone de combat.

Mao hocha la tête et se remit en position. Il attaqua en premier par quelques coups rapides qu'elle contra facilement. Son jeu de jambes était encore faible suite à sa blessure, et elle savait qu'elle partait avec un gros désavantage – sans compter le fait que son supérieur fasse parti des meilleurs soldats humains-. Elle donna tout de même deux coups de pieds qu'il para sans effort.

\- Anticipe Mao, lança-t-il d'une voix calme. Analyse mon jeu de jambes, ma position, mes critères physiques. Déduis-en mes forces et mes faiblesses.

Son jeu de jambe était souple et vif, sa garde impeccable. Elle perdait son temps à attaquer, il parerait tous les coups avec aisance. Son chef d'escouade était grand, bien plus grand qu'elle. Sa musculature était très développée. Il avait toutes les aptitudes nécessaires pour combattre au corps à corps. Mao réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Le seul moyen pour elle de l'atteindre était de trouver une brèche dans sa technique. Il donna un nouveau coup qu'elle ne vit pas venir, et l'encaissa avec difficulté.

\- Je m'endors, la provoqua-t-il.

 _Sa taille_. Il était grand, bien plus grand qu'elle, mais sa petitesse la rendait plus rapide, plus agile. Si elle frappait fort et vite au moment où il s'y attendait moins, elle aurait peut-être une chance de le toucher.

\- Il faut dire que vous n'êtes plus tout jeune, le chambra-t-elle.

Il lui lança un demi sourire alors que les spectateurs rigolèrent de bon cœur. Mao ne fit pourtant rien, se gardant d'attaquer. Mike s'impatienta pour de bon, et lança une série de coups qu'elle para de justesse, son corps faiblissant un peu plus à chaque attaque. Elle bloqua son coup de pied de sa jambe blessée et grimaça de douleur, alors qu'il lançait déjà son bras droit en direction de sa mâchoire. _Elle avait une ouverture_. Au lieu de contrer le coup comme elle le faisait depuis des jours, elle reprit ses appuis au sol à toute vitesse et se recula. Le poing puissant de son supérieur lui frôla le menton, et elle propulsa sa jambe droite dans sa poitrine, attaquant de toutes ses forces.

Elle y croyait à peine, et pourtant, son pied s'enfonça dans son estomac, le faisant reculer de quelques centimètres. Il fut surpris par la rapidité de l'attaque et n'eut pas le temps de contrer. Autour d'eux, les yeux s'écarquillèrent, et les quelques soldats présents explosèrent. Mike se redressa, une grimace peignant ses traits. Et au lieu de lire la colère dans ses yeux comme la jeune femme se l'imaginait, elle vit ses prunelles briller de fierté.

\- Hé bien messieurs, lança-t-il à la foule, je vous déconseille d'importuner cette femme !

…

Mao chevauchait dans les ruelles de Trost, les passants s'écartant sur son passage. C'était grotesque d'observer les regards curieux et inquiets qu'elle laissait derrière elle. Dès que l'être humain était en face d'une figure d'autorité plus puissante que lui, il se soumettait naturellement, comme une petite proie docile. Elle en était d'autant plus dégoutée que, quelques années plus tôt, elle était à leur place. Elle continua sa route vers le nord, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois arrivée à sa destination.

Dans le quartier, rien n'avait changé. Les ruelles étaient toujours aussi insalubres et mal fréquentées. Elle mit pied à terre dans le silence et attacha son cheval, s'éloignant de la place du marché. A quelques mètres de là, dans une avenue moins passante, se dressait l'entrée renfermant la taverne de Jean. Il était trop tôt pour que les soulards du coin s'y rameute, et la jeune femme poussa la vieille porte dans un grincement sinistre. Rien n'avait changé. Ni le parquet abimé, ni le bar en bois massif patiné par le temps, ni l'odeur d'alcool, de tabac et de poussière.

Le vieux Jean leva la tête vers la nouvelle arrivante, lâchant son balai. Ses sourcils broussailleux s'hérissèrent sur son front ridé, et sa bouche s'ouvrit de surprise. Mao s'avança vers lui, le bois craquant sous ses bottes en cuir. Derrière son comptoir il ne la lâchait pas des yeux, et elle y jeta une bourse en cuir vieilli, dont le contenu tinta d'un fort bruit métallique. Son regard passa du sac à la jeune femme, ne s'attendant pas à une telle visite.

\- J'te croyais morte, petite. Lança-t-il finalement de sa voix bourrue.

\- Pourtant je suis là.

Il attrapa le sac et le jeta à nouveau vers la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-il d'un air suspicieux.

Les fantômes du passé ne resurgissaient jamais sans raison, son expérience de vieil homme le lui avait appris.

\- Je règle mes dettes, répondit-elle.

Le patron se dérida un peu et attrapa deux verres sur l'étagère, ainsi qu'une vieille bouteille de malt.

\- Tu n'as aucune dette ici, lança-t-il après un moment, en tendant un verre en sa direction.

La jeune femme l'attrapa d'une main agile et s'assit sur un vieux tabouret bancal. Elle but une lampée du liquide ocre, et son gout fumé piqua sa langue, coulant en cascade de feu le long de sa gorge.

\- Alors t'es de retour là-bas, hein ?

Le vieil homme désigna son manteau vert d'un coup de menton, son visage bougon détaillant l'insigne des ailes de la liberté floquée sur sa poitrine.

\- Il y'a des choses auxquelles on n'échappe pas, lança la jeune femme sans se départir de son sérieux.

\- Tu t'y plais au moins ?

Mao reprit une gorgée, qu'elle s'obligea cette fois à ne pas avaler tout de suite, le liquide âpre brûlant sa langue.

\- Il y'a des choses auxquelles on n'échappe pas.

Il finit son verre d'une gorgée et attrapa son torchon pour essuyer sa vaisselle à peine propre. La jeune femme observait ses gestes précis, remuant ses souvenirs d'un passé lointain, témoignage d'une autre vie. Depuis son admission à la brigade d'entraînements des années plus tôt, le temps s'était envolé comme une trainée de poudre, et pourtant, quand elle faisait le bilan, il lui semblait avoir quitté son village de chasseur depuis des siècles.

\- Je n'sais pas c'qui t'ont fait là-bas p'tite, lança le vieux Jean. Mais tu n'es plus la même, c'est certain.

Elle se leva lentement et s'en alla, les mains dans les poches. La bourse trainait toujours sur le coin du comptoir et le barman s'en saisit, la jetant dans sa caisse. Son ancienne serveuse lui tournait le dos, sa cape à l'effigie des ailes de la liberté flottant derrière elle. Il n'avait pas tort : la gamine qu'il avait ramassé des années plus tôt était morte. L'étincelle qui brillait autrefois dans son regard s'était éteinte, ne laissant derrière lui que le fantôme de celle qu'il avait connu.

\- Quoique tu décides petite, dit-il avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil de la porte. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici.

La jeune soldate s'arrêta, tournant la tête vers le vieil homme. Il la regardait avec un air contrit, presque paternel, bien loin de la rudesse de l'homme qu'elle avait connue. Elle hocha la tête faiblement et se détourna sans un regard de plus.

\- Adieu, Jean.

Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus de trente secondes pour rejoindre sa monture et s'éloigner sans même jeter un regard derrière elle. Elle se sentait étrangement libre, comme délivrée de ses dernières chaines du passé.

La vie grouillait dans les ruelles de Trost, les étalages de marchands crachant leurs produits aux yeux des centaines de passants aux visages fermés. Les temps étaient durs pour tout le monde, et chacun vivait dans la peur d'une nouvelle attaque. Mao mit pied à terre près d'une fontaine publique et remplit sa gourde d'eau fraiche. Elle abreuva sa monture d'un œil distrait, observant les enfants se courir après sur les pavés polis par le temps.

Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres. Leurs rires transpiraient l'insouciance et le bonheur, et la jeune femme se remémora le temps où elle aussi écorchait ses bas en jouant au voleur et au soldat avec les enfants du village. Elle se souvenait nettement de sa mère l'observant d'un œil soucieux à travers les rideaux de leur cuisine, et les odeurs alléchantes des tourtes à la viande refroidissant sur le bord de la fenêtre.

La soldate balaya ses pensées d'un coup d'œil furtif sur la foule. Un sentiment étrange s'insinua dans sa poitrine, et elle se retourna plus violemment qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité. _Rien_. Elle observa les vas et viens autour d'elle, mais personne ne semblait lui prêter attention. Après quelques minutes, elle se décida finalement à lâcher les passants du regard et souffla profondément. Avec toutes ces années passées au sein de l'armée, elle était sur le qui-vive en permanence. Elle fit glisser distraitement sa main sur la peau pâle de sa nuque, où elle aurait pourtant jurée sentir la brûlure d'un regard insistant, avant se glisser sur le dos de son compagnon et de reprendre son chemin.

…

\- On sera arrivé pour le dîner, pas vrai ?

Mao leva les yeux au ciel et talonna son cheval pour rejoindre la tête du cortège. La 104ème brigade d'entraînements était soupçonnée par Erwin d'avoir été infiltré par une taupe, et l'escouade de Mike en avait la charge jusqu'à l'éclaircissement de l'affaire. Bien-sûr, les jeunes ne savaient rien des soupçons qui pesaient sur leurs épaules, et la soldate était condamnée à supporter leurs jérémiades incessantes.

\- Il reste combien de kilomètres avant de rejoindre la base ? Lança Mao en arrivant à la hauteur de son chef d'escouade.

\- Tu as été comme ça toi aussi, détourna-t-il dans un sourire moqueur.

La soldate tourna la tête vers le groupe de jeunes recrues qui explosèrent de rire suite à ce qui semblait être une blague lancée par Springer.

\- Humpf, répondit-elle dans une moue désapprobatrice.

\- Ne sois pas si sévère Mao.

\- Je ne suis pas sévère, rétorqua la jeune femme, je ne leur ai encore rien dit.

\- Pas avec eux, avec toi-même.

Elle fronça des sourcils vers son chef d'escouade qui l'observait calmement. Mike partageait le don réservé à tous les haut-gradés, pouvant garder son air impassible en toute circonstance. Il aurait pu monter une armée à lui tout seul, qu'à la force de son charisme et de son esprit aiguisé. Beaucoup partageaient les mêmes sentiments que la jeune femme à son égard, ce qui faisait de lui l'un des hommes les plus respectés de la cité.

\- Les fantômes resteront des fantômes, continua le blond. Mais toi en revanche, tu es encore vivante…

\- Ca n'a rien à voir, le coupa sèchement Mao.

\- … A trop s'y accrocher on en oublie parfois qui on est, et on en devient un nous-même.

Elle renifla bruyamment et continua sa route en silence. Alors que Zergueï se repliait sur lui-même jusqu'à ne plus se présenter aux repas, et que Tom passait le plus clair de son temps à la réserve à compter, recompter et nettoyer continuellement les lames restantes, c'était à elle qu'on venait faire des reproches. Elle qui, malgré la marée, s'efforçait à garder la tête hors de l'eau et à avancer. Elle n'avait aucun problème. Ni avec son passé, ni avec le présent, et elle laissait au futur ses plans macabres sans les présager ou les angoisser.

\- Pourquoi moi ? Demanda-t-elle après une heure. Pourquoi je suis encore là ?

\- Parce que tu fais partie des meilleurs, éluda Mike en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Il y'en a des dizaines de meilleurs que moi.

Le blond tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, sourcils froncés.

\- On ne juge pas la force d'un soldat à sa technique de combat où son maniement des lames.

Mao leva un œil, intriguée.

\- C'est à ce qu'un Homme a dans les tripes qu'on connait sa valeur, renchérit-il. Si tu es capable de tuer cinq titans les yeux fermés mais que tu fléchis lorsque l'issue du combat est sans espoir, alors tu ne vaux pas plus qu'un autre.

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir que je ne fléchirai pas ?

Les lèvres de son supérieur s'étirèrent en un mince sourire et ses yeux verts éclatants se mirent à briller plus que d'ordinaire.

\- Pour ça Isame, lança-t-il en pointant son index vers son nez, crois-moi j'ai du flair !

La jeune femme sourit à son tour, connaissant les étranges manies du blond à renifler tout ce qui lui passait à portée de narine.

\- Mais quelqu'un en a eu avant moi, reprit-il en retrouvant son sérieux. C'est comme ça que tu en es arrivée là, non ?

Elle observa la silhouette de la base se découpant à l'horizon. _Il ne croyait pas si bien dire_. Seuls elle et Livaï connaissait la vérité de sa réelle affectation dans l'armée, et ils emporteraient ce secret avec eux, elle en était sûre. Lui parce qu'il était trop orgueilleux pour avouer qu'il avait un jour usé de son grade pour une idiote aussi affligeante que Mao, et elle parce qu'elle avait trop honte d'avoir eu besoin de son aide pour retrouver sa place.

Mais c'était bien grâce à lui qu'elle en était arrivée là. Et quoiqu'elle fasse, malgré les années et le sang coulé, le destin ne cessait de lui rappeler que son bourreau était aussi son briseur de chaînes.


	21. Chapter 21

Bonsoir par ici !

Nouveau chapitre ce soir, j'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Je vous laisse un nouveau lien Ytube, c'est une reprise que j'écoute beaucoup quand j'écris, et qui m'a notamment inspiré pour la "renaissance" de Mao. watch?v=G3sGi6ja1cU

Enjoy !

Merci **Reign** **Taoi** et **Shaliana** pour vos dernières review auxquelles je n'ai pas eu le temps de répondre. Je n'arrive pas à croire de la chance que j'ai de recevoir autant de compliments et de critiques au fil des semaines, et de vous voir prendre de votre temps pour moi. Rien n'est plus plaisant de lire que mes mots vous plaisent, vous permettent de vous évader cinq minutes, et vous rendent joyeux !

 **Dark-Huntress:** Merci pour ta dernière review :D Oui Livaï déconne un peu, mais ce n'est pas ce qui fait son charme ? hihi. Tu ne sais même pas à quel point c'est waouh (y' pas d'autre mot) pour moi de lire tes mots et de voir que tu accroches à cette histoire au point de sauter sur les nouveaux chapitres ! Je sais comme on peut devenir addict, ou être plongé dans une fanfiction, et voir que mes mots te touchent, c'est indescriptible. Alors merci pour ton soutien !

 **Nesple:** Trop heureuse de te voir que la tournure des événements te plaise ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce chapitre tout autant !

Bonne lecture xxx

* * *

\- Reviens là ! Hurla la petite fille en courant à toute vitesse sur le chemin de terre irrégulier.

Mao courait aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient, chassant un jeune garçon au cheveux ébouriffés, pas plus grand qu'elle. Elle passait la plus grande partie de ses après-midis à jouer avec Henrik, le plus jeune fils de ses voisins. Les jeux de filles l'ennuyaient à mourir, et ce qu'elle aimait elle, c'était jouer au voleur et au soldat.

\- Attrape-moi si tu peux ! Répliqua-t-il en jetant un œil derrière son épaule.

Il n'eut pas le temps de se retourner que Mao le vit partir à la renverse et s'étaler de tout son long sur les cailloux tranchants. La petite fille s'approcha en vitesse, rejoignant son ami qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Elle l'aida à se redresser, remarquant ses genoux et coudes ensanglantés.

\- Il faut qu'on rentre à la maison ! Cria-t-elle pour couvrir ses pleurs.

Elle s'avança du petit ruisseau en contrebas et sortit son mouchoir qu'elle imbiba d'eau fraîche avant de le poser sur les blessures du petit garçon.

\- C'est de l'eau magique, expliqua-t-elle, après maman te fera un pansement et tu seras tout guéri.

\- Merci, dit Henrik en reniflant bruyamment.

Il leva son regard mouillé sur la petite fille, et elle répondit par un grand sourire édentée, commun aux enfants de leur âge. Ils reprirent leur route en sens inverse et rejoignirent le village rapidement. Les chasseurs allaient et venaient, arcs en main. La première battue après l'hiver approchait, et le village était en effervescence. Les deux enfants évitèrent les femmes chargées de panier de baies, de blé ou de linge, qui traversaient dans les rires, et rejoignirent la maison de Mao.

Derrière la bâtisse, unefemme à la chevelure caramel étendaient son linge qui ondulaient sous la légère brise de printemps. Elle se retourna vers les deux enfants et posa ses poings sur ses hanches, observant le sang couler des plaies du petit garçon. Ses sourcils froncés se déridèrent et son visage devint plus doux, maternel.

\- Tu as encore chuté jeune homme ? Lança-t-elle dans un sourire tendre.

\- Tu aurais vu maman, lança joyeusement Mao, Henrik a essayé de voler comme un oiseau !

\- C'est pas drôle Mao, bouda le concerné.

\- Viens par-là, dit la jeune maman en tapotant de la main un seau renversé.

Le petit garçon s'approcha en boitillant et alla s'asseoir docilement, tandis que Mao apportait les gazes à sa mère. Elle la regarda enveloppée méticuleusement les genoux et coudes de son ami, les bandages immaculés jurant avec sa peau couverte de poussière d'avoir joué dans les bois durant des heures. Elle porta son attention sur le visage de sa maman, observant son travail. C'était la plus belle chose que la petite fille n'avait jamais vue. Sa maman ressemblait aux anges des histoires qu'elle lui lisait le soir.

\- Voilà jeune homme, lança-t-elle dans un sourire, tâche de faire plus attention la prochaine fois.

\- Merci, madame !

Elle tourna son visage vers Mao, et ses yeux verts se mirent à pétiller quand elle aperçut que celle-ci l'observait avec toute sans candeur et sa naïveté d'enfant.

\- C'est l'heure de votre bain mademoiselle !

Henrik s'éloigna en saluant la petite fille d'un grand geste de la main, et elles rentrèrent dans la petite bâtisse austère qui leur servait de maison. Sa mère remplissait une petite baignoire en bois d'eau tiède, et Mao retira ses vêtements poussiéreux. Les cabanes de chasseur étaient petites et minimalistes, mais la fillette adorait sa petite maison, qui la protégeait du froid l'hiver, et gardait sa famille à l'abri du soleil cuisant l'été. C'était sa petite bulle à elle, où les monstres de ses cauchemars ne la trouveraient jamais.

\- Je déteste les bains, ronchonna-t-elle.

\- Peut-être, mais si tu ne veux pas sentir aussi mauvais que les moutons du vieux Michel, il faut te laver !

Mao observa sa mère d'un air contrit avant de rigoler, vaincue. C'est dans les éclats de rire qu'elle sauta dans l'eau tiède, projetant des éclaboussures un peu partout sur le sol. Elle jouait avec son petit cheval en bois que lui avait taillé son père, tandis que la femme retirait les brindilles et les feuilles mortes parsemant sa chevelure.

\- Dis maman, tu crois qu'un jour je verrais la mer ?

La petite fille la questionna sans lever les yeux sur elle, trop occupée à faire surfer son équidé de bois sur les vaguelettes de son bain. Elle ne vit pas le regard de sa mère se perdre à son tour sur la surface vibrante de l'eau.

\- Je ne sais pas chérie, je ne sais pas.

\- Maman, tu crois qu'il y'a quelque chose après la mer ?

Cette fois-ci Mao avait levé ses deux grandes billes innocentes sur le regard clair de sa mère. Son visage était bienveillant, et elle lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. Elle n'avait pas encore assez de recul pour deviner que la lueur brillant dans ses yeux était le reflet de son amour inconditionnel.

\- Avant de savoir ce qu'il se trouve après la mer, pourquoi ne pas nous intéresser à ce qu'il y'a dessous ces cheveux tout emmêlés ! Ce n'est pas une petite frimousse que je vois là ?

…

Mao épluchait les quelques pommes de terre qu'ils avaient en réserve sans trop prêter aux jeunes recrues qui étaient assis à l'autre bout de la pièce, tournant comme des lions en cage. Elle étouffait déjà d'être enfermée là, bien que leur arrivée à la base datait seulement de quelques jours, tout au plus.

\- …et pourquoi tous les officiers sont armés jusqu'aux dents alors qu'on est encore à l'intérieur des murs ?

Elle leva les yeux sur le grand blond qui venait de prendre la parole, faisant face à la fenêtre. Mao fronça les sourcils et fit tourner son couteau entre ses doigts avec une dextérité incroyable, l'esprit ailleurs. Elle sortit de ses pensées au moment où elle croisa le regard du concerné, qui se rassit gentiment à sa place. Elle n'aimait pas trop les curieux, et celui-là n'échappait pas à la règle. Elle renifla silencieusement avant de reprendre sa tâche, se promettant de garder un œil sur lui. Bien qu'elle se forçait à le cacher, les jeunes soldats n'étaient pas si agaçants qu'elle le laissait entendre, et elle aurait même pu se prendre d'affection pour certains d'entre eux... _Quoique…_

\- J'entends le sol trembler ! Hurla Sasha en se redressant d'un bond. Comme un martèlement de pas !

Mao sursauta sous la surprise, la lame de son couteau se plantant dans le parquet à quelques centimètres de sa botte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Sasha ? Tu veux dire qu'il y'a des titans ici ? Lança Reiner, suspicieux.

Leur supérieur récupéra son couteau d'un geste vif, et rejoignit le groupe de jeune qui observait leur camarade comme un ovni. Elle se pencha au-dessus de la table observant la jeune femme.

\- Ça voudrait dire qu'ils ont franchi le mur Rose. Lança-t-elle sans y croire vraiment.

Sasha se leva d'un bond, hystérique, et Mao resserra la prise sur son couteau. Les soupçons du major dormaient toujours dans un coin de sa tête. Si elle disait vrai, ils étaient tous en danger et devait se replier au plus vite, les titans étant déjà tout proche.

\- Je vous jure que c'était des bruits de pas ! Hurla-t-elle.

Au même moment, Nanaba atterrit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, l'ouvrant en vitesse. Elle observa Mao d'un air grave et cette dernière comprit que leurs craintes n'étaient pas infondées.

\- Tout le monde est là ? Demanda-t-elle à sa collègue.

Mao répondit d'un hochement de tête, vérifiant déjà l'état de son équipement 3DM. Ils étaient trop à découvert pour combattre une horde de titans, le terrain jouait beaucoup trop en leur défaveur.

\- Nanaba ? Questionna la jeune Christa, où la peur se lisait déjà dans ses yeux clairs.

\- Un groupe de titan est en approche à 500 mètres par le sud, pas le temps de vous équiper, indiqua la blonde.

\- Ils seront bientôt sur nous, compléta Mao dans un murmure.

\- Sautez en selle et faites évacuer la population des hameaux environnants, continua la blonde à l'adresse des jeunes. Mao, tu pars avec Tom au plus vite pour la ville.

\- Par le sud ? chuchota Springer le visage livide.

\- Ca veut dire que le mur a été détruit ?

Mao tapa du plat de la main sur la table, les faisant tous sursauter.

\- On n'a pas le temps de discuter, ordonna-t-elle, on bouge !

Ils descendirent au pas de course, rejoignant la cour intérieure en vitesse. Mao s'éloigna du groupe , rejoignant l'entrée des écuries ou Zergueï, Thomas et un autre soldat attendaient déjà, bride à la main. En levant la tête, elle aperçut Mike perché sur un toit, le visage fermé, discutant avec Nanaba. Ils se fixèrent de longues secondes, et elle sentit son ventre se tordre à l'idée de quitter son chef d'escouade, le laissant seul avec des jeunes inexpérimentés et non-équipés.

\- On décolle ! Hurla Tom après s'être mis en selle.

Mao talonna son cheval et quitta la base au triple galop, sans se retourner. Mike était l'homme le plus stratège et compétent qu'elle connaissait, il allait les sortir de là. Le paysage défilait à toute vitesse, se noyant dans le vert et le bleu, rappelant à Mao les trop nombreuses fois où elle avait dû fuir pour sauver sa peau. Misérable bête, si seulement elle pouvait se battre et les réduire en bouilli.

Elle n'avait pas été présente quand ils avaient attrapé la vermine de Annie Leonhart. Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard qu'ils avaient appris le plan silencieux d'Erwin, avant d'être obligée de revenir à Stohess pour récupérer le reste de la 104ème brigade d'entraînement. Pourtant, Mao aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour être là, pour la blesser, la voir souffrir, autant que ces camarades avaient souffert.

Elle s'était battue pendant des années à leurs côtés, avait partagés les mêmes repas qu'eux, les mêmes souffrances, pour au final essayer de les tuer si sournoisement. Elle avait trahi ses amis, vendu son âme au diable. Oh oui, elle aurait mérité que la lame de Mao lui tranche la gorge, et elle l'aurait regardé se vider de son sang avec satisfaction.

\- Plus vite, hurla Tom, hystérique. On doit prévenir le major !

Mao tourna la tête vers ses amis. La tristesse planait sur leur escouade depuis des semaines, chacun se murant dans le silence. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle voyait ses amis sombrer. Au lieu de les aider, au lieu de s'épauler, ils s'étaient éloignés leur propre souffrance faisant écho à celle des autres. Mao avait décidé de fermer son cœur, de ne plus souffrir, de ne plus s'apitoyer. Mais dès qu'elle voyait Zergueï, elle voyait ses propres faiblesses refléter dans son regard, et elle ne le supportait pas.

\- On arrive, cria Mao.

Elle leva le poing en l'air, auriculaire pointé vers le ciel. Elle savait que les sentinelles étaient désormais en mesure de la voir et de comprendre son geste. _Alerte Titan_. Elle ne s'était pas trompée, quelques secondes plus tard les cloches se mirent à résonner entre les murs de la cité. Elle devinait l'empressement des soldats derrière les portes, se dépêchant à dégager le chemin pour ne pas troubler leur progression.

Ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes de la cité, franchissant l'énorme porche massif. Le petit groupe de messagers ne ralentit pas sa course, et Mao eut à peine le temps de lire les visages soucieux de leurs collègues, les observant s'éloigner, impuissants. Ils traversèrent le désert chaotique qu'avait provoqué la lutte du Titan féminin et du jeune Eren, et débouchèrent sur le quartier militaire.

L'alerte sonnait au-dessus de leurs têtes, et Mao sauta de son cheval en arrivant au quartier général, se réceptionnant de justesse. Ils se mirent à courir dans les dédales de couloir, rejoignant le bureau du major. Tom s'engouffra à l'intérieur et un soldat ferma la porte d'un coup sec, laissant les autres pantois.

\- J'espère que la situation est gérable là-bas, lança Mao en reprenant son souffle.

Zergueï était plié en deux, les mains sur ses genoux, essayant de contrôler sa respiration erratique.

\- Toi, lança la soldate à leur compagnon de route dont elle ne connaissait pas le nom. Regroupe quelques hommes, nous partons.

\- Personne ne sort d'ici, lança une voix derrière son dos.

Mao tomba sur la silhouette de Livaï, se rapprochant de son allure féline encore alourdie par sa blessure. Elle fronça les sourcils, tordant ses lèvres dans une moue réprobatrice.

\- Mike est coincé dehors avec une horde de gamins pas équipés, lança-t-elle avec colère.

\- Les ordres sont les ordres.

Ils ne s'étaient pas lâchés du regard, chacun campant sur ses positions. Bouillonnant déjà de colère après l'apparition des titans, la venue du caporal-chef ne faisait qu'amplifier la rage de Mao. Il actionna la poignée du bureau sans même frapper, ses iris orageuses plantés dans celles déterminées de la jeune femme, avant de disparaître à son tour derrière le montant en bois. Mao lança un coup de botte puissant dans le mur d'en face, énervée de se voir mise à l'écart une nouvelle fois, avant de s'éloigner.

Elle entra dans les locaux administratifs, attrapant une plume pour commencer son rapport. Son esprit était sans arrêt attirer par son escouade, là dehors. Comment évoluait la situation ? Quand partirait-il pour les aider ? Autant de questions sans réponses. Elle se força à se rappeler le peu qu'elle savait pour compléter ses notes au plus vite. _Erwin ne laisserait pas Mike partir au charbon sans lui filer un coup de main, ils étaient comme des frères._ Il fallait qu'elle arrête de se torturer.

Au bout d'une demie heure, elle quitta sa place et fit passer son rapport à un jeune sergent qui s'empressa de disparaître. Zergueï arrivait au loin, franchissant les portes au moment où Mao sortit du bâtiment.

\- Apparemment on part bientôt, lança-t-il. Les généraux veulent rejoindre Ehrmicha pour concentrer les forces militaires avant de sortir en territoire infesté.

\- Bien, lança Mao en hochant la tête.

Finalement, le départ fut prévu deux heures plus tard, à la nuit tombée. La frénésie avait atteint la plupart des soldats, et la caserne était devenue une énorme fourmilière. C'était une catastrophe. La perte du mur Rose signifiait la fin de l'humanité. Coincés derrière le mur Sina, ils survivraient quelques mois, tout au plus. Au fil des heures, l'espoir de l'humanité s'égrainait et ils étaient impuissants.

 _« Si tu es capable de tuer cinq titans les yeux fermés mais que tu fléchis lorsque l'issue du combat est sans espoir, alors tu ne vaux pas plus qu'un autre. »_

Mike avait raison, ils ne pouvaient pas baisser les bras. Mao commença à charger des énormes caisses en bois avec d'autres soldats, mettant la main à la pâte. Les charrettes se remplirent en vitesse, et quand elle releva la tête, le soleil enflammait l'horizon de son manteau rouge sang. La nuit tombait, et le départ allait être sonnée d'une minute à l'autre. Elle traversa les groupes armés pour rejoindre les écuries, où la foule s'entassait.

Les soldats se mettaient en selle, s'éloignant en file indienne à travers la ville. Des centaines de charrettes quittaient les lieux dans un boucan assourdissant. A une dizaine de mètres, la jeune femme aperçut Jäger et ses deux amis, en compagnie d'Hansi et d'un prêtre. Mao haussa les sourcils devant la présence insolite d'un homme d'église au sein d'un bataillon armé, avant de se saisir de la bride de son compagnon. En tournant la tête, elle aperçut la silhouette familière du caporal-chef qui s'approchait, et son visage se ferma.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Lança-t-elle, fâchée.

Il releva à peine, se contentant de la fixer de son regard las.

\- Tu es affectée à la surveillance de ce type là-bas, ordonna-t-il d'un coup de tête. De ce fait, je veux que tu me suives comme mon ombre. Pigé ?

\- Comment ça je me coltine le pape ? S'énerva-t-elle. Et je suis pas votre animal de compagnie !

Elle se rapprocha du brun, fâchée de le voir user de son influence pour lui pourrir la vie une nouvelle fois. Il jouait à son jeu préféré, la manipuler comme une poupée de chiffon.

\- Ca tombe bien je ne veux pas de toi comme toutou, lança-t-il dans un rictus, tu es bien trop désobéissante.

Et il osait même faire de l'humour, après tout ça.

\- Je vous déteste.

C'était sorti tout seul. Et ça sonnait terriblement faux. Malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à le détester. Elle lui en voulait, _oh oui elle lui en voulait_ , mais elle ne pouvait nier les battements frénétiques de son cœur contre sa cage thoracique. Il la fixait sans ciller, attendant sûrement qu'elle flanche en première, comme elle lui en avait toujours donné l'habitude.

\- Ne le lâche pas tes yeux, lança-t-il finalement avant de s'éloigner.

Mao grimpa sur le dos de son cheval, luttant pour ne pas hurler de rage. Elle en avait marre de ce type, marre de ces murs, et marre de ces stupides titans. Elle ferma les yeux une seconde, dessinant sous ses paupières l'immensité de la mer qu'elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer. A cet instant, elle aurait donné sa vie pour pouvoir mettre les voiles et s'éloigner de cet enfer terrestre, où le diable se faisait appeler Livaï.


	22. Annonce

Je m'excuse d'avance pour avoir suscitée de l'espoir chez certains d'entre vous, mais ceci n'est pas un chapitre...

Je vous vois chaque semaine vous abonner, laisser de superbes review, et meme ajouter mon profil ou cette histoire en favori, alors je me dois de briser le silence radio ...

Depuis ma dernière publication, j'ai changé de pays, changé de job et déménagé deux fois, ce qui m'a laissé très peu de temps pour m'occuper de mes bébés de papier...

J'espère ne pas avoir lasse certains d'entre vous de cette absence, et j'espère vous retrouver très bientôt, vous avec qui je partage cette superbe aventure..

Je ne peux vous promettre un rythme de publication régulier, des chapitres sans fautes ou assez long, mais ce que je peux vous jurer c'est que je n'abandonnerai pas cette histoire, et je ne vous laisserai pas vous !

on se revoit très bientôt, merci de votre soutien, de votre gentillesse et de votre persévérance, je vous dois beaucoup, à tous !

Mao est impatiente de vous retrouver et d'en découdre...

LlyPorridge


	23. Chapter 22

Coucou hibou !

Le tant attendu nouveau chapitre est enfin disponible. Je m'excuse encore une fois de cette longue absence, et j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait perdre tout espoir de retour :)

Je ne savais pas vraiment où le couper, ayant écrit une dizaine de pages d'une traite, alors j'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop court ! En tout cas une chose est sûre, un autre sera publié la semaine prochaine, alors restez connectés !

By the way, je suis sur Facebook sous le nom de LilyPorridge, afin de poster toutes mes avancées concernant Fanfiction ou Wattpad. A la vue de mon rythme de publication, je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée d'avoir un accès facile aux updates, au planning prévisionnel des publications et de mon état d'avancement !

Je sais comme c'est frustrant d'attendre pendant des semaines un signe d'auteur qu'on apprécie et de ne pas savoir si leurs histoires seront achevées un jour !

Voili voilou, il ne me reste qu'à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture et à bientôt xxx

* * *

Seuls les centaines de torches enflammées au poing des soldats éclairaient la nuit d'encre. Mao suivait le convoi au pas, tout prêt du chariot d'officiers. De temps en temps, elle lançait des coups d'œil haineux au caporal-chef, qui l'ignorait royalement. Elle distinguait quelques bribes des conversations, et de ce qu'elle avait réussi à interpréter, le prêtre semblait leur cacher quelque chose. Le brun gardait un œil sur lui en permanence, et Mao devinait qu'ils étaient ses nouveaux gardes du corps. Pauvre de lui, Livaï pouvait se montrer pire que la mort.

Les hauts murs du district se dessinèrent dans la nuit, et le convoi atteignit les portes après de longues minutes. Ils n'étaient pas rapides, et tout le matériel à transporter était une perte de temps incroyable. Mao confia son cheval à un jeune soldat et rejoignit le brun rapidement, sans se défaire de son air mauvais.

\- Arrête de sourire gamine, tu vas avoir une crampe.

Mao leva les yeux au ciel alors que son supérieur allumait une nouvelle cigarette. Ils marchaient en direction de la cité, serpentant entre les dédales de couloirs sinueux, taillés directement dans les murs et à l'usage privé de l'armée. Le prêtre avançait à quelques mètres d'eux, leurs regards braqués sur lui en toute occasion.

\- Vous n'arrêtez jamais, hein ? Lança-t-elle à voix basse. Ça vous plait d'avoir le total contrôle ?

Elle le fusilla du regard, alors qu'il lui crachait la fumée au visage avec insolence.

\- Je suis coincé comme un vulgaire rat d'égout, avec une idiote et un stupide fanatique, et tu penses que je contrôle la situation ?

Il caressa son menton d'une main distraite.

\- Tu me surprendras toujours gamine.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de ravaler sa colère que sa main se saisit de son avant-bras avant de le pousser contre le mur. La cigarette du brun tomba à ses pieds alors que son dos vint percuter la pierre avec force, la soldate à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle le fixait d'un regard déterminé, et il esquissa un sourire. Elle lâcha sa prise au bout de quelques secondes et réajusta sa veste, avant de s'éloigner. C'était ce qu'il voulait, et elle rentrait dans son jeu comme une idiote. Il cherchait à la provoquer, à la mettre hors d'elle, et ça fonctionnait.

Elle l'entendit épousseter sa veste à son tour et reprendre sa route. Elle pouvait sentir l'odeur de sa suffisance à des kilomètres et elle avait envie de vomir. Il s'était laissé faire, sans aucun doute. Le soldat qui arriverait à le désarmer ou même le prendre par surprise n'était pas né, elle en était sûre. Le tunnel s'élargit finalement sur quelques mètres, laissant apparaître la sortie. Le prêtre se stoppa devant l'entrée et Mao attendit sagement, le brun arrivant rapidement à leur hauteur. Il la poussa légèrement avant de donner un coup de pied brutal au vieil homme, l'obligeant à avancer.

\- Restez pas planté là ! Lança-t-il d'une voix autoritaire. On va finir par perdre les autres.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Mao s'avança à son tour, constatant le spectacle bien sombre. Tous les réfugiés s'agglutinaient dans le district, dans un flux continu. Des vieillards, des femmes enceintes, des enfants en bas-âge parfois noyés au milieu de la foule. Ils avaient tout perdu en l'espace de quelques heures.

\- A quoi vous vous attendiez ? Questionna Livaï sans se dévêtir de son air impassible. Le mur est tombé au cas où ça vous aurait échappé.

Mao haussa les épaules. Elle était satisfaite de voir qu'il était aussi désagréable avec tout le monde. Le prêtre semblait terrifié devant tant de malheur, et la soldate aurait presque eu de la sympathie pour lui si elle n'était pas sûre qu'il leur cachait des informations capitales. Quand elle le vit courir vers la foule, elle engagea un pas en sa direction, mais le brun fut plus rapide qu'elle.

\- Où vous allez comme ça ? Dit-il en le rattrapant par l'épaule. Regardez bien le visage de ceux qui ont tout perdu… Ceux que vous êt…

Mao s'éloigna du spectacle. Faire pression sur les autres n'était pas sa tasse de thé, et elle savait à quel point son supérieur pouvait être cruel. Elle rejoignit Zergueï, assis sur une caisse en bois, une bouteille d'alcool à la main.

\- Tu ne devrais pas boire ce soir, lança la jeune femme d'un ton réprobateur.

\- Mêle toi de ton cul Mao, fais-moi plaisir.

Elle écarquilla les yeux sous la puissance de ses mots, et observa son ami. Vu sa dégaine, il n'était pas à sa première bouteille. Cet imbécile trouvait toujours le meilleur moment pour faire ce qui était gravement déconseillé.

\- Tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot Zergueï, dit-elle en lui arrachant la bouteille des mains avant de la porter à sa bouche. Tu crois pouvoir tuer un titan dans t…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'avaler le liquide ambré qu'elle fut projetée à plusieurs mètres, s'affalant sur la pierre. Son uniforme était couvert d'alcool, et elle se releva en pestant.

\- Ne me parle pas comme ça ! Hurla-t-il en levant un poing menaçant vers elle.

Il vacillait sur ses jambes, mais sa carrure d'ours avait de quoi intimider un régiment.

\- Tu vas faire quoi ? M'en coller une ? Je t'attends !

La colère qu'elle contenait depuis des heures se pressa d'exploser, occultant sa raison. Se battre avec son meilleur ami et au beau milieu de la nuit alors qu'ils venaient de perdre le mur Rose semblait être une très mauvaise idée, mais elle s'en foutait. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait c'était cette rage, cette colère qui l'animait et qui ne demandait qu'à exploser.

\- Regarde toi, tu fais pitié ! Cria le blond avec une méchanceté inouïe. Toujours là à te pavaner comme si tu étais le centre du monde, mais qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans ton _super protecteur_ ?

Mao balança son poing dans la figure de son ami, qui l'évita de justesse. Il attaqua à son tour avec une force épatante, bien que sa technique soit rendue hésitante par l'alcool. Elle para facilement les coups, redoublant de colère. _Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ?_

\- J'ai besoin de personne imbécile, lança-t-elle à son encontre alors qu'elle enfonçait la semelle de sa botte dans son estomac.

Le coup le fit reculer d'un pas, et il leva son regard vitreux vers la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi ton pote Livaï est venue me voir en me faisant promettre de protéger ta vie au dépend de la mienne ? Hein ?

Le silence s'installa alors qu'ils se fixaient en chien de faïence, essoufflés de leur échange. Mao fronça les sourcils _. Elle ne s'attendait pas à celle-là_. Quand diable était-il allé le voir ? Avant ou après Trost ? Et pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

\- Je lui ai rien demandé, dit-elle en reniflant de dédain.

C'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à répondre.

\- C'est ça le problème avec toi Mao, ajouta son ami. Tu ne demandes rien mais il faut tout t'apporter.

Elle se lança une nouvelle fois vers lui, hurlant de rage. Ils échangèrent les coups pendant de longues secondes dans un ballet de violence infernale. Elle sentit le poing de son adversaire s'écraser sur sa tempe droite et le sang couler le long de sa gorge, alors que son coude s'enfonçait dans ses côtes et que ses coups atteignirent leur cible plusieurs fois.

\- Arrêtez-ça ! Hurla Tom en arrivant à leur hauteur, les séparant avec difficulté.

Plusieurs soldats lui vinrent en aide mais Mao résistait, n'ayant aucune envie d'arrêter ce combat. Elle se sentit tirer en arrière avec force, et dut lâcher sa prise malgré elle quand des bras puissants l'emprisonnèrent. Elle fixait Zergueï d'un regard noir qui lui rendait à quelques mètres, retenu par trois soldats.

\- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est le moment pour vos conneries ? Explosa Tom. On n'est pas assez dans la merde putain ?!

La jeune femme cracha un filet de sang par terre, ne lâchant pas le blond des yeux. Il saignait du nez et elle en était satisfaite. Ce connard n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, c'est lui qui l'avait provoqué.

\- Il l'a cherché ! Se défendit-elle sommairement.

\- Te la ramène pas toi ! S'égosilla Tom. Vous êtes aussi coupable l'un que l'autre, vous pensez donnez l'exemple à qui la ?

La soldate lâcha Zergueï du regard pour tomber sur la foule de réfugiés qui s'était figée autour d'eux, les observant se battre avec des regards tantôt terrifiés, tantôt indignés _. Ils avaient merdé_. Elle secoua les épaules sèchement pour qu'on la lâche, abandonnant le combat. Zergueï fit de même et les soldats se séparèrent, emmenant le blond de l'autre côté, loin d'elle. Tom s'approcha de la jeune femme, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il est complètement saoul, dit-elle avec dédain, mais crois-moi il pensait chaque mot.

Elle l'observa avec aplomb, le défiant de soutenir le contraire.

\- J'en ai rien à foutre Mao, murmura-t-il les dents serrés. Il était amoureux d'elle putain, et toi tu continues à faire l'aveugle ! Il avait besoin de toi, t'as pas compris ? Vous faites vraiment chier tous les deux !

Il lui lança un regard lourd de reproches avant de s'en aller. Sa révélation lui fit l'effet d'une bombe, et ses bras retombèrent le long de son corps, la laissant interdite. _Il l'aimait. Il était amoureux d' était amoureux d'Anaya depuis le début_. Pourquoi n'avait-elle rien vu ?

La foule se dissipa à son tour, la laissant seule avec ses remords. Elle avait doublement merdé. Elle essuya le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre abîmée d'un revers de manche, ignorant la douleur. _Comment pouvait-elle être si stupide ?_ Elle donna un coup de pied à un petit caillou qui se répercuta mollement sur le mur en face d'elle. Il avait peut-être raison, elle était une putain d'égoïste.

Après plusieurs minutes à pester contre Zergueï et elle-même, la soldate se décida à reprendre sa route sans s'auto-flageller plus longtemps, Livaï allant déjà la tuer pour avoir disparue sans prévenir. De toute façon, elle aurait toute la nuit pour réfléchir. Elle s'éloigna non sans frapper une dernière fois dans le cadavre de la bouteille d'alcool laissée par le blond, avant de relever la tête, interloquée.

A quelques mètres d'elle, une silhouette encapuchonnée s'était détachée de la foule, l 'observant sans bouger. Mao s'arrêta net, pourtant, le voyeur ne bougea pas. Il n'y avait pas de doutes, il l'observait elle. Elle glissa une main sur sa lame de 3DM et engagea un premier pas en sa direction. Au deuxième, l'inconnu dit volte-face, marchant vers la foule.

\- Hé toi là ! Bouge pas !

Elle se mit à courir, et l'étranger fit de même. La jeune femme le vit s'engouffrer dans la foule pour disparaître devant ses yeux et elle accéléra le pas, fondant la masse à son tour. Le flux ne cessait d'avancer autour d'elle, et elle ne voyait rien, noyer dans un océan humain. Elle joua des coudes plusieurs minutes pour retrouver le guetteur, mais aucun signe de la silhouette encapuchonnée. La foule l'avait emporté.

Elle s'éloigna du flot humain à nouveau. Elle avait beau être sur le qui-vive depuis son passage à l'armée, ça ne laissait pas de place aux doutes, elle était surveillée. Un frisson d'adrénaline se diffusa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et elle s'éloigna à toute vitesse afin de retrouver l'aura protectrice de Livaï. Cette journée était surement la pire de toute sa vie, et pourtant, elle ne cessait de s'enfoncer dans les ennuis et l'incompréhension.

…

Quand Mao rejoignit enfin le reste de l'équipe, Hansi hurlait si fort contre le prêtre que personne ne remarqua vraiment sa présence, excepté Livaï qui lui lança une de ses regards les plus sombres, auquel elle répondit par un haussement de sourcil ensanglanté qui l'a fit grimacer de douleur.

La jeune soldate observa le visage fermé de Mikasa, pensive. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui la poussait à surprotéger la tête de pioche obstinée que pouvait être son ami Eren. Probablement attirée par son regard, la jeune brune tourna la tête vers elle, la commissure de ses lèvres frissonnant légèrement devant la découverte de la nouvelle venue. Mao tourna le regard l'air de rien, devinant que son apparence physique était aussi chaotique que son état de pensée. Elle porta soudain son attention sur l'homme d'église qui semblait en pleine tourmente.

\- Que voulez-vous dire par là ? Questionna Hansi à une conversation dont Mao n'avait pas encore saisi le sens.

\- Je ne peux rien vous dire, continua le vieux d'un air grave. Cependant je peux essayer de vous aider sans briser mon serment.

Mao était suspendue à ses lèvres, attendant que ce diable se décide enfin à lâcher une info.

\- Je peux vous donner le nom d'une personne que l'autorité suprême nous a ordonné de surveiller.

\- Surveiller ? Reprit-elle sans même s'en rendre compte, en écho à l'étonnement de la cheffe d'escouade.

\- Selon nos informations, elle a intégré le bataillon d'exploration cette année.

Mao jeta un regard en coin à ses paires qui en firent de même, personne ne pouvant cacher sa surprise.

\- Cette jeune demoiselle s'appelle Christa Lenz.

 _Elle était déçue_. Ce nom ne lui disait fichtrement rien. Mao se tourna vers le reste du groupe, les jeunes semblant, eux, réagir plus vigoureusement à l'identité de la mystérieuse jeune femme. Un rapide coup d'œil vers le caporal-chef lui informa qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'elle, ou qu'il n'en montrait rien.

Peu investie dans cette affaire, Mao fut la première à remarquer la présence d'une jeune recrue derrière le groupe, avant qu'Eren ne l'écrase aussi facilement qu'un titan. La jeune femme s'étala sans douceur, lâchant les documents qu'elle tenait dans les mains. La soldate aurait voulu l'aider, mais pour une fois, elle était heureuse que ce ne soit pas elle la cible des soufflements excédés du brun qui s'approchait pourtant d'elle.

\- Emmène-le dans les quartiers des officiers et ne le lâche pas d'une semelle, souffla Livaï en lançant un regard furtif vers le prêtre.

Mao hocha la tête silencieusement alors qu'il s'éloignait déjà vers le reste du groupe. D'un geste nonchalant, elle fit comprendre au vieil homme de la suivre, et il s'exécuta docilement. Durant le trajet, la jeune femme essaya de lui tirer les vers du nez trois fois de suite, mais elle se ravisa quand ses pulsions meurtrières devinrent trop fortes devant son absence de coopération.

Après un rapide coup d'œil qui lui apprit que son hôte n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper par la fenêtre de sa chambre, elle l'abandonna à la garde de deux soldats, pestant intérieurement face à sa cervelle bornée qu'elle rêvait de trancher en fine lamelles de sa lame de 3DM. Les appartements du brun n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres, et après avoir hésité sur la marche à suivre, la jeune femme décida de l'y attendre tranquillement. De toute manière, elle devait lui coller aux bottes comme une vulgaire motte de terre.

Comme toujours, les appartements des officiers étaient bien plus luxueux que les dortoirs qu'on offrait aux soldats comme elle. Une bouteille de whisky trainait sur une vielle malle, et Mao l'attrapa avant de se plonger dans un fauteuil au tissu élimé. Quelqu'un était déjà passé allumer un feu, et elle songea que là où régnait les hommes, les inégalités humaines triomphaient.

\- Et moi je me caille l'arrière-train dans un dortoir puant, murmura-elle en avalant une gorgée.

Son esprit divagua quelques minutes vers Zergueï et elle chassa son image d'un geste brusque, beaucoup trop fâchée pour songer aux remords. Les flammes léchant ses pupilles, et elle se laissa vite emporter par les souvenirs de son enfance, avant de s'endormir bercée par les bruits de la forêt au soleil couchant.


	24. Chapter 23

Holà amigos !

Un petit coup de dépoussiérage par ici, ça fait trop longtemps !

Vous avez regardé la saison 3 d'AoT ? Alors ?

Personnellement, je n'ai même pas fini le dernier épisode de la saison 2 (shame on me), mais je compte rattraper mon retard !

Bref, je vous livre un petit chapitre tout chaud (et vous me connaissez, j'ai encore pas corrigé les coquilles...). Je vois encore quelques noms suivre mon profil ou cette histoire, et malgré mon absence, ça me fait toujours aussi chaud au cœur de vous voir ici !

Sur ce, merci à vous et bonne lecture !

* * *

L'adolescente sortait les flèches une à une de son carquois, les aiguisant méticuleusement grâce à une pierre au bord tranchant. La chasse reprendrait bientôt, et elle comptait bien y participer. L'année dernière, Henrik avait attrapé le plus beau gibier de l'ouverture, et elle l'avait encore en travers.

\- Henrik par ci, Henrik par-là, il va voir celui-là…

La pierre venait frotter le métal si énergiquement que l'odeur familière de friction remonta jusqu'à ses narines retroussées. C'était un jeu entre eux. Les parties de chasse terminaient toujours en grande compétition, et le gagnant se pâmait pendant des semaines. Mais pour elle, ses jeux avaient pris une tout autre tournure. Plus les années passaient, et plus les regards se faisaient insistant. Ses joues trop rondes s'étaient creusées, son petit ventre avait laissé place à une cambrure féminine, et sa poitrine s'était développée. Pourtant, elle demeurait désespérément vieille fille aux yeux des autres.

Elle était désormais la plus âgée à marier du village, et cela ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Pourtant, elle n'était pas décidée à se marier. Non. Ce qu'elle voulait, elle, c'était être aussi libre que l'air, aussi imprévisible que la rivière. Jouer à la bonne épouse ne l'intéressait pas du tout. Seul Henrik ne prenait pas part aux exclamations outrées ou aux regards accusateurs. C'est pour ça qu'il était resté son seul ami, son confident.

La pierre dévia de sa trajectoire et vint s'enfoncer dans sa paume de main. Mao retint un juron et appuya sur la plaie qui saigna déjà avec abondance. Agacée, elle attrapa un chiffon qu'elle colla sur sa blessure et se hâta à rentrer nettoyer sa blessure. Elle traversa le jardin en se maudissant d'être si maladroite et regrettait déjà de l'impact qu'aurait cette blessure sur sa précision à l'arc.

\- Mam…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, les voix de ses parents s'échappant par la fenêtre ouverte du jardin. Mao s'approcha silencieusement, décidée à les prendre par surprise pour les voir sursauter de sa présence. Elle était toute proche, et s'adossa contre le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- 1…2…

\- Tu sais que Mao ne doit rien savoir de tout ça chérie…

La jeune fille tendit l'oreille, surprise d'être au centre de leur discussion.

\- Je me fais juste du souci pour elle, enchaîna sa mère, et s'ils commençaient à s'en prendre à elle ?

\- Ils n'en feront rien, la rassura la voix grave de son père, ils peuvent nous écarter autant qu'ils le veulent, s'ils s'en prennent à notre fille je m'en chargerai personnellement.

\- Elle est le sujet principal de discussion, même au lavoir les femmes me lancent des regards pleins de sous-entendu, tous ces regards braqués sur nous ça ne présage rien de bon…

\- Chérie, nous sommes assez forts pour passer au-dessus de ça, on lui doit le droit de choisir…

C'en était trop pour la jeune fille qui s'éloigna en pleurant, retenant à peine ses sanglots. Elle gâchait tout. Sa famille était désormais les parias du village parce qu'elle refusait tous les jeunes garçons qui osaient se présenter sur le pas de sa porte. Les larmes salées roulaient sur ses joues rouges de honte. Derrière elle, la voix de son père hurlait son nom.

\- Désolée papa, je suis désolée…

…

Quand elle se réveilla, ce n'était pas aux côtés de ses parents qu'elle se trouvait, mais toujours endormie dans le fauteuil de la chambre du caporal-chef. Le feu dormait sur son tapis de braise rouge, et la pièce était désormais baignée par la lueur de la lune. Mao essuya un filet de bave qui coulait à la commissure de ses lèvres et se redressa sans aucune élégance. Une couverture recouvrait docilement son corps, ce qui la fit rougir instantanément, chassant la dernière lueur de fatigue dans son regard.

A l'autre bout de la pièce, enroulé dans une couverture similaire, le brun dormait paisiblement. La jeune femme se sentait honteuse d'avoir été surprise dans un moment aussi douteux, imaginant facilement dans quelle position disgracieuse il avait dû la retrouver. Pourtant, malgré ses joues brulantes, elle n'arrivait pas à le lâcher des yeux. Et une fois habituée à l'obscurité, elle put l'observer à loisir.

Ses couvertures étaient tombées sur son ventre, dévoilant son torse nu qui se soulevait au rythme de sa respiration régulière. Son bras retombait mollement en dehors du lit, dévoilant une main puissante qui tressautait au rythme de ses rêves. La jeune femme esquissa un sourire. _Même dans ses songes il découpait du titan_. Quelques mèches de cheveux retombaient sur son visage apaisé, qu'elle eut du mal à reconnaître.

Assoupi, il semblait différent. Ses traits étaient plus doux, plus ronds. Son visage prenait même un air enfantin que l'aurait rendu gentil au moindre inconnu l'observant. Mais pour elle il restait le caporal-chef au cœur impénétrable, et aux manières de brutes. Mao le détaillait sans bruit, impressionnée. Jamais elle ne l'avait vu si dévoilé, _dans tous les sens du terme_. Il semblait si humain, si vulnérable, que les palpitations de son cœur redoublèrent d'intensité.

 _Quel genre d'homme aurait-il été dans une autre vie ?_

Ses doigts s'agitèrent à nouveau, créant des spasmes dans tout son avant-bras. Ses paupières bougeaient à toute vitesse, signe qu'il rêvait désormais avec intensité. Mao se redressa doucement, fronçant les sourcils devant ce changement brutal. Il semblait se débattre, et tout son corps tremblait avec frénésie. Il se débattait avec virulence, plongé en pleins cauchemar.

Interloquée elle se décida à bouger, l'observant d'un air inquiet. Il semblait souffrir, ses lèvres se tordant en un rictus de souffrance. En quelques secondes seulement, son sommeil paisible s'était transformé en une lutte acharnée contre des ombres.

\- Livaï, souffla-t-elle du bout des lèvresalors qu'il gémissait.

Il ne répondit pas, continuant à se débattre dans le vide de la nuit. Elle hésita à quitter la pièce, observant la pièce plongée dans l'obscurité sans savoir quoi faire, mais ses lèvres pincées dans une plainte silencieuse l'en dissuada.

\- Livaï, réitéra la soldate en avançant une main mal assurée vers lui.

Ses doigts rencontrèrent sa peau brulante, pressant la chair avec délicatesse. Son corps se figea comme la pierre, ses plaintes cessant presque immédiatement. Elle osa un regard sur son visage impassible, quand dans un éclair argenté sa main fut tordue violemment, avant qu'une lame aiguisée se glisse sous sa gorge, menaçant de la trancher à tout moment. Tétanisée, elle eut à peine le temps de réaliser que le visage de Livaï se tenait à présent tout près du sien, le regard fou.

Le souffle de Mao était coupé, son regard démuni cherchant celui encore embrumé du brun. Elle n'avait pas encore assimilé ce qu'il venait de se jouer. En un millième de seconde, il s'était réveillé et avait saisi l'arme blanche probablement glissée sous son oreiller, avant de maîtriser la jeune femme. Il haletait, des gouttelettes de sueur perlant à la racine de ses cheveux en bataille. Les mains de la jeune femme s'agrippèrent à son avant-bras dans une supplication silencieuse. Ses prunelles d'acier tombèrent son visage aux traits familiers, et il la lâcha si brusquement qu'elle s'étala sur le sol, les mains entourant son cou douloureux.

\- Gamine, souffla-t-il simplement en retombant lourdement sur le dos, le couteau venant s'écraser sur le parquet, la lame s'enfonçant tout près du pied de Mao.

\- Je suis désolée, haleta la soldate en massant sa peau rougie.

Il frotta son visage avec lassitude, effaçant les dernières traces de sommeil, alors qu'elle se relevait en titubant, encore abasourdie. Livaï l'imita rapidement, son regard s'accrochant à celui gêné de la jeune femme. Son air apaisé avait totalement disparu, pour laisser place au Livaï froid qu'elle côtoyait depuis des années.

\- Tu cherches à te faire tuer espèce d'idiote ? Lança-t-il en la prenant au dépourvu.

Elle s'offusqua de sa remarque éhontée, lui qui avait loupé la tuer alors qu'elle lui venait en aide.

\- Vous vous seriez vu ! Dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, le menton relevé en signe de défi.

Au regard noir qu'elle reçut, elle comprit qu'elle l'avait blessé dans son égo.

\- Tu devrais apprendre à te taire, lança-t-il dans un souffle en la dépassant, récupérant la bouteille d'alcool à moitié vide.

La jeune femme l'observa silencieusement, surprise de ne s'entendre prêter aucune autre remarque désobligeante.

\- Je vous attendais, reprit la soldate sans se défaire de son air narquois, les ordres ?

Il se retourna vers elle, l'observant en silence. Il l'avait trouvé en train de ronfler dans un fauteuil quelques heures plus tôt, une bouteille de whisky à la main, et elle osait lui servir qu'elle _l'attendait_. Elle débordait de stupidité.

-J'ai dit « surveille le vieux », apparemment ce n'était pas assez clair pour toi.

Touchée.

Mao baissa les yeux.

Ce bougre avait raison, elle n'avait pas vraiment rempli sa mission avec brio. _Mais pour sa propre défense,_ _qui ne serait pas tombé d'ennui avec un curé pareil ? Songea-t-elle_. Il s'éloigna vers le tapis de braise endormi qu'il attisa rapidement, et se saisit d'un chiffon qu'il humidifia dans un sceau d'eau clair, avant de s'approcher de la jeune femme. Elle leva un sourcil étonné vers lui, alors qu'il l'attrapait par les épaules pour la faire s'asseoir sur les draps défaits, saisissant un tabouret bancal au passage.

Elle observa ses gestes méticuleux tandis qu'il appliquait le tissu mouillé sur son visage, et son altercation avec Zergueï lui revint en mémoire. _Voilà pourquoi une horde de titans semblaient danser la polka dans sa boite crânienne._ Ses lèvres se tordirent en un sourire de remerciement timide, alors que le brun s'appliquait à nettoyer le sang séché sur ses pommettes entaillées.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivée ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

\- Rien d'important, répondit-elle dans une grimace, tandis qu'il s'attaquait à une entaille plus profonde.

\- Tu devrais faire plus attention, lança-t-il solennellement, un jour je ne serai pas là.

Mao recula son visage, surprise par ses propos. Il la fixait, impassible, ses pupilles indéchiffrables détaillant ses traits fins. Jamais il n'avait évoqué leur relation de cette manière, ayant toujours soigner son indifférence à son égard. Il reprit ses gestes en appliquant le linge sur ses lèvres rougies, mais encore stupéfaite, elle l'arrêta en attrapant de ses doigts les siens, l'obligeant à la regarder à nouveau.

\- Je ne demande à personne d'être là pour moi, murmura-t-elle.

Il se dégagea de son étreinte, reprenant son manège. Elle l'observait avec attention, des millions que questions en tête. Il ne la regardait pas, s'appliquant à nettoyer ses entailles superficielles. Il se voulait détendu, mais ses sourcils froncés traduisaient un trouble profond qu'elle n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer.

 _\- Et pourtant, tu es toujours là, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla-t-elle dans un murmure_

Cette fois-ci, il stoppa son geste, baissant la tête. Elle l'insupportait, et il n'avait qu'une envie de lui botter les fesses d'idiote. Elle reconnut l'exaspération sur ses traits trop souvent insondable, et avant qu'il n'ait trouvé une réponse cinglante à lui renvoyer pour la faire taire pour de bon, sa main frêle se posa sur son torse, à l'endroit ou une cicatrice barrait sa peau. Mao fronçait les sourcils, détaillant la boursoufflure pâle.

Elle ne put retenir sa main curieuse, découvrant les nombreuses cicatrices recouvrant son torse. Ca semblait impossible pour elle de concevoir que là, sous son uniforme, il avait été touché de si nombreuses fois, ayant frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprises. _Elle frissonna_. Etre rattrapée par la triste réalité l'effrayait. Elle se refusait de croire que même le soldat le plus puissant de l'humanité n'était lui aussi qu'un simple mortel, que la mort emporterait tôt ou tard.

Ses doigts continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à une autre cicatrice, puis une autre, avant d'atteindre une fine entaille sur son cœur. Elle s'arrêta, caressant machinalement la ligne blanche du bout des doigts, le soldat se laissant faire sans broncher, son regard orageux posé sur visage pâle.

\- Celle-là, murmura-t-elle, elle vient d'où ?

Elle avait levé son visage sur lui, tombant sur ses prunelles d'acier qui l'observait. Elle cilla quelques secondes, appuyant son regard.

\- Un règlement de compte alcoolisé, confessa-t-il sur le même ton.

\- Toi ?

\- Non, un type qui nous devait de l'argent, expliqua le caporal. Je suis arrivé en pleins milieu d'un passage à tabac.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Je leur ai botté le cul, répondit-il sans s'étaler. Ils avaient tout le temps de le tabasser après mon remboursement.

\- C'était _là-bas_ ?

-…

Les lèvres de la soldate s'étirèrent en un demi sourire. Il lui confiait des moments de sa vie dans les souterrains, qu'elle devinait n'être connue que d'une poignée de personnes. Dévorée par mille questions, son regard se perdit sur ses doigts fins, caressant encore la boursoufflure avec distraction. Une vague de chaleur déferla soudainement dans son bas-ventre, remontant dans ses joues. Des dizaines de frissons électrisèrent se contact presque défendu pour remonter le long de son avant-bras, et elle retira aussitôt sa main.

Elle avait l'habitude de ressentir tout un tas d'émotions différentes pour le brun, et ne s'en formalisait pas plus que ça. Après de nombreuses années, elle avait finalement admis qu'il était à l'origine de la plupart de ses sauts d'humeur. Ce qui l'avait poussé cependant à briser leur contact si rapidement, c'était lui. _Sa peau, son regard, son rythme cardiaque_ _affolé_. Quand elle croisa son regard une nouvelle fois, ses pupilles charbonneuses reflétaient le même désir qui brulait les siennes. S'il pouvait cacher ses émotions à sa guise, le désir avait toujours eu raison de lui. Elle l'avait remarqué une première fois, lors de leur premier échange intime. Cette même émotion l'avait animé, et elle comprenait désormais pourquoi il l'avait repoussé si froidement.

 _Il avait eu peur_.

Peur de sa faiblesse, peur de s'être laissé aller, peur d'avoir perdu le contrôle. _Mao venait de comprendre_. Ce soir-là elle n'avait pas été la seule à avoir été dépassée par les évènements, lui aussi. Et il l'avait regretté. Elle tordit ses doigts anxieux. _Il l'avait regretté_ …

Livaï mit rapidement fin au silence pesant en se redressant et Mao sortit de sa torpeur, toussotant pour masquer sa gêne. Il repassait déjà une chemise sur son dos nu alors qu'elle plissait son uniforme débraillé, mal à l'aise.

\- Je devrais y aller, dit-elle en attrapant ses affaires en vitesse, évitant de croiser son regard.

\- Hmm…

Il lui tournait toujours le dos, et elle ne risqua pas un autre coup d'œil en sa direction.

\- A demain.

\- A demain, gamine.


	25. Chapter 24

S'il y'avait bien une chose qui rendait Mao plus détestable que le caporal-chef, c'était les lendemains de cuite. Et au vu de sa démarche saccadée et de son regard noir foudroyant tout sur son passage, celle de la veille avait été corsée.

\- Qu'est-ce t'as ? grogna-t-elle à l'adresse d'un soldat qui détourna rapidement les yeux, par peur des représailles.

Elle n'avait pas réussi à dormir. Après son entrevue avec Livaï, elle n'avait pas tardé à se mettre au lit afin de repousser toutes les pensées gênantes qui accaparaient son esprit. Et malgré les nombreux demi-tours au fond de ses draps rêches ; Livaï, Zergueï et Mike n'arrêtaient pas de la fixer dans les abysses de la nuit. Elle avait donc fini par échanger quelques heures de sommeil contre une expédition nocturne à la recherche d'un fond de bouteille à vider.

…

 _\- Fais chier, grommela la jeune femme en quittant son lit pas confortable pour un sou._

 _Elle s'habilla en vitesse et zigzagua entre les affaires jonchant le sol, en prenant soin de ne réveiller personne. Elle avait tout essayé, chaque tour de passe-passe qu'elle connaissait pour trouver le sommeil, mais son cerveau lui avait bien fait comprendre qui ne la laisserait pas dormir plus longtemps. Elle ouvrit la porte dans un grincement sinistre et quitta la pièce endormie._

 _Il gelait dans les couloirs, et elle regrettait déjà d'avoir quitté ses draps puants. Elle resserra les pans de sa veste sur ses épaules, et s'engouffra dans un énième couloir austère. La base était faiblement éclairée par les flammes vibrantes des torches accrochées aux murs, répercutant leurs ombres menaçantes tout autour de la soldate._

 _\- Fais vraiment chier._

 _Peu de soldats étaient réveillés à cette heure -ce qui l'arrangeait grandement- risquant seulement de tomber sur les quelques gardes effectuant leur ronde. Elle continua de piétiner jusqu'aux réserves, bien décidée à trouver une maudite bouteille quelque part. Zergueï était un imbécile, certes, mais elle lui faisait confiance quant au meilleur des remèdes pour faire taire la petite voix dans sa tête. Et Mao était bien décidé à en faire tout autant._

 _\- Et là, elle s'est pointée devant moi et s'est déshabillée en me regardant dans les yeux, jusqu'à temps qu'elle se retrouve totalement à poil !_

 _\- Tu te fous de nous Joe, quelle femme voudrait de toi ?_

 _\- Tu l'as baisé j'espère ?_

 _\- Un peu mon n'…_

 _Elle avait à peine posé un pied par terre que tous les regards convergèrent vers la soldate, se tenant debout devant l'escalier._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _Elle traversa la pièce sous les regards médusés des hommes de la Garnison, assis en cercle autour d'une bouteille de vieux whisky et d'un jeu de poker. Mao prit une bouteille poussiéreuse sur l'étagère avant de se diriger vers eux, n'ayant pas d'autres alternative à son ennui. Elle s'assit lourdement sur un tabouret bancal et déboucha sa bouteille avec les dents._

 _\- Je vous arrache les yeux avec mon couteau ou vous continuez cette foutue partie ?_

 _Les joueurs se lancèrent une œillade en coin, avant de replonger dans dans leur partie. Elle les observa un long moment, buvant à grosses gorgées. Ils avaient l'air un peu idiots, mais l'alcool aidant, elle commença à leur trouver quelque chose de distrayant. Deux d'entre eux, roux et bien bâtis, s'appelaient Jin et Joe. Des jumeaux. Le dernier avait les cheveux aussi noirs que la nuit et une silhouette plus élancée. Au peu qu'elle avait saisie, il s'appelait Enrik et semblait être le plus discret de tous._

 _Peut-être parce qu'il était le moins bourré, éluda la soldate._

 _\- Hé toi d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ?_

 _Mao fut tirée de ses pensées – et du fond de sa bouteille- par Jin. Ou peut-être Joe. Elle l'observa d'abord en plissant des yeux, essayant de se rappeler le sujet de conversation entamé plus tôt. Il réitéra sa question devant son air perdu et saisissant toute la question, elle se pointa elle-même du doigt._

 _\- Tu veux dire, moi ? Lança-t-elle d'une voix rendue trainante par la boisson._

 _\- Oui toi, compléta l'autre jumeau en la pointant du doigt à son tour._

 _Les effets de l'alcool brillaient dans les yeux de chaque membres attablés, désinhibant même les plus discrets._

 _\- Beh…_

 _Elle lança un regard circulaire, ayant oubliée la raison même de sa venue._

 _\- Je suis venue…_

 _Elle pencha la tête sur le côté pour aider son esprit embrumé._

 _-…pour boire de l'alcool !_

 _\- Hooooo, lancèrent les jumeaux d'une même voix alors qu'elle désignait sa bouteille, un grand sourire aux lèvres._

 _\- Alors on devrait ouvrir en ouvrir une autre ! Hurla le brun qui semblait se réveiller de sa léthargie. Parce que j'ai jamais vu une femme aussi jolie et que je voudrais t'épouser si j'étais pas déjà fiancé de force avec la grosse Margaret en échange de mes dettes que…_

 _Il se leva avant de finir sa tirade, et les trois autres se lancèrent un regard surpris. Tout bien considéré, il était peut-être le plus allumé de la soirée. Quand il prit place à nouveau, il tenait deux bouteilles dans ses mains et torchait déjà à la santé de Mao. Tous firent de même et les cadavres de verre ne tardèrent pas à se retrouver à leurs pieds, vides._

 _\- Alors com'ça, j't'fais penser à quelqu'qu'tu connais ? Lança le brun en bégayant._

 _\- Bah ouais, répondit-elle en le pointant d'un doigt vacillant._

 _\- Woow, alors j'ressemble à quelque chose de une personne, dit-il, dubitatif._

 _\- Bah ouais, continua la jeune femme en penchant son visage saoul au-dessus de la table._

 _\- Un sacré beau gars si je peux que tu me demandes c'que j'en pense._

 _Les deux jumeaux ronflaient l'un contre l'autre, vacillants sur leurs tabourets. Ils s'étaient endormis quelque part entre la première et la deuxième bouteille qu'ils avaient bu, et elle était incapable de se rappeler s'il s'était écoulé dix minutes ou une heure entre leur plongeon dans les bras de morphée et l'arrivée de sujets de conversation bien trop douteux et alcoolisés avec le seul survivant._

 _\- On devrait partir tous les deux à deux et se marier, et faire pleins de petits minuscules bébés ! On achèterait une belle ville dans une grande maison et on aurait pleins de petits minuscules bébés ! Lança-t-il d'une voix rendue mièvre par l'alcool._

 _\- Tu l'as déjà dit ça, répondit Mao en cherchant une dernière goutte d'alcool dans un cadavre de bouteille._

 _\- On s'rait heureux toi, et moi, et toi ! Et moi j'irai à la pêche et toi tu resteras avec nos pleins de minuscules bébés !_

 _Il continuait sa tirade sans cesser d'user de cette voix ridicule qui déplaisait fortement à Mao, et le flot discontinu de ses paroles finit rapidement par ne ressembler qu'à un bourdonnement agaçant à ses oreilles._

 _\- Arrête, lança-t-elle en se bouchant les oreilles._

 _\- On pourrait se marier au milieu de la forêt, dans la forêt !_

 _Le bourdonnement était si intense qu'il lui vrillait maintenant les tympans. La silhouette d'Enrik disparaissait sous une épaisse fumée, et ses traits brouillés prirent soudainement ceux d'un brun qu'elle connaissait beaucoup trop bien. Elle frotta ses tempes du bout de ses doigts cotonneux, et des flashs d'une vie interdite teintaient ses paupières de couleurs chaudes, de cris d'enfants et d'un parfum masculin étrangement familier et rassurant._

 _\- Tais-toi !_

 _Son hurlement eut pour effet d'arrêter le soldat dans sa tirade éméchée. Il lui jeta un regard étonné et embué d'alcool, et eut le hoquet au moment où elle se mit à éclater en sanglot. Il continua de la fixer durant de longues minutes, complètement alcoolisé, et finit subitement par retrouver la lucidité d'aller se coucher._

 _\- T'es vraiment trop bizarre, dit-il en la dépassant d'une démarche titubante._

 _Mao ne s'arrêtait pas de pleurer, secouée par un torrent de sanglot, et son camarade de beuverie finit par quitter la pièce après une énorme chute dans l'escalier. Quand elle se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, elle se trouvait au même endroit, puant la sueur, l'alcool et le vomi._

…

\- T'es en retard, asséna le caporal-chef alors qu'elle grimpait dans la charrette qui attendait patiemment son dernier passager.

Elle venait de passer une heure à serpenter dans les couloirs, empestant à des kilomètres, à la recherche d'un seau d'eau glaciale. Et même après s'être frottée de savon jusqu'au sang, les vapeurs d'alcool qui se dégageaient continuait de lui donner des hauts le cœur. Elle ne répondit rien, mais les regards du prêtre et du brun la toisèrent sans courtoisie. Elle renifla de dédain et se tassa sur elle-même, s'appliquant à ne pas vomir le reste de whisky qui n'était pas encore passé dans ses veines.

\- T'empestes l'alcool à des kilomètres, enchaîna le caporal dans une moue de dégout.

Si elle n'avait pas été si malade, elle aurait riposté en assénant que pour une fois ils étaient d'accord sur un point.

\- On va où ? Bafouilla-t-elle d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Trost.

Le convoi se mit en route, et elle dut serrer les dents pour ne pas rendre le contenu de son estomac sous les ballotements de la charrette. Les passagers étaient plongés dans un silence absolu, et Mao se doutait qu'il en serait de même pour le reste du trajet. Elle s'appliqua à inspirer et expirer de longues bouffées d'air frais pendant plusieurs minutes, et réussie finalement à s'endormir, bercée par le martèlement particulier des sabots sur le sol.

Quand Livaï la réveilla d'un coup de botte dans les jambes, l'ombre des murs de Trost les enveloppaient déjà. Les passagers n'avaient pas bougé d'un poil, et Mao se redressa un peu. Dormir lui avait fait du bien et elle sentait ses idées s'éclaircir. Néanmoins, sa migraine dévorante n'avait pas faibli d'un pouce.

\- Les éclaireurs devraient être sur le retour, lança le caporal, alors qu'ils dépassaient les portes de la ville.

Mao l'observa quelques secondes, pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas laisser transparaître son soulagement de savoir son escouade bientôt au chaud et en sécurité.

\- Où sont les gamins ?

Il haussa un sourcil vers elle, amusé de l'entendre appeler les nouvelles recrues « gamins » alors qu'elle n'était pas bien différente d'eux à ses yeux.

\- Ils sont partis hier soir en soutien aux opérations extérieurs.

\- Quoi ?!

Elle venait de taper du pied et le cureton sursauta légèrement devant son saut d'humeur brutal. Le caporal ne frémit pas, ne daignant même pas levé un regard vers elle.

\- C'est mon escouade là-dehors ! S'énerva-t-elle.

\- Et le vieux c'est ta mission.

Il ne prit même pas la peine d'ajouter un mot de plus et elle se renfrogna, terriblement déçue de ne pas avoir rejoint le reste de son équipe. Le convoi se stoppa rapidement, et les soldats se pressèrent à débarquer le matériel militaire. Fâchée, elle déguerpit à son tour sous le regard calme du brun qui restait immobile au fond de son siège. Les rues de Trost n'avaient pas changé, et elle rejoignit la fontaine la plus proche, crevant de soif et de colère.

Sur son chemin du retour, elle croisa plusieurs soldats des brigades spéciales, sûrement appelés en renfort aux abords de la ville. Les membres du bataillon d'exploration avaient l'habitude de croiser les soldats de la Garnison, certains se liaient même d'amitié. En revanche chez les ailes de la liberté, on ne voyait jamais les membres des brigades spéciales, terrés derrière les murs de Sina, la ville royale la plus protégée intra-muros. Elle esquissa un sourire _. Les rats sortaient enfin de leur trou_.

\- Hé Livaï je comprends pas, il est où le gibier pour lequel on est venu ?

Mao tourna successivement la tête vers un grand brun qui semblait appartenir aux gardes du roi, et le caporal-chef qui se tournait sans entrain vers l'intéressé.

\- Mes pauvres, quand on vous regarde vous avez l'air tellement dépités…

La soldate esquissa un mince sourire devant le regard ahuri des trois porteurs de la licorne visés par son supérieur.

\- … ça peut se comprendre, je suis navré que les titans vous aient posés un lapin…

Il commençait à doucement remonter dans son estime.

-… c'est dommage pour cette fois ce n'est que partie remise.

Et le coup de grâce.

\- Attendez d'aller en expédition et la vous ne serez pas déçu.

La soldate posa les mains sur ses hanches. Connaissant le caporal-chef, il allait ajouter sa signature.

\- Dorénavant on va pouvoir aller affronter ses monstres tous ensemble, c'est pas génial ?

 _Bingo._

Le soldat qui l'avait abordé retourna sa veste en brodant une excuse qu'elle n'écoutait même pas. Quand elle n'en payait pas les frais, les railleries de son supérieur l'amusait au plus au plus point.

\- Un cavalier du détachement est revenu ! Prévenez le commandant Pixis immédiatement !

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'accrochèrent une demie seconde au regard du brun qui restait impassible, alors que l'angoisse commençait à déformer ses traits fatigués. Quand elle arriva auprès de lui, il mettait à peine pied à terre.

\- Je veux y aller, lança-t-elle sans attendre, son regard fixé sur le prêtre qu'elle voulait voir disparaître à tout prix.

Le caporal-chef hocha la tête en silence, lui accordant le droit de déserter sa mission. Elle le remercia d'un regard, et il fit signe à deux autres soldats du bataillon d'emporter le vieux à l'écart. Elle le suivit sans un bruit, ne le lâchant pas d'une semelle. Un attroupement s'agglutina rapidement autour du nouvel arrivant, cerné par le commandant Pixis et le major que Mao reconnut dans la foule. Livaï se mit à l'écart comme à son habitude tandis qu'elle s'approchait, espérant apercevoir un membre de son escouade au milieu du groupe.

Ni Mike, ni Nanaba, ni personne n'était encore arrivé. Encore essoufflé, le cavalier était agenouillé par terre, reprenant ses esprits après une chevauchée de plusieurs dizaines de kilomètres. Le commandant se pencha au-dessus de lui, le priant de livrer ses informations. Le jeune soldat expliqua rapidement qu'aucun des murs n'étaient ébréchés, et encore plus surprenant, qu'ils n'étaient même pas endommagés.

\- Je vois, commença le commandant. Il n'y avait donc ni brèche ni anomalie au niveau du mur.

\- Oui, exactement !

\- Je m'en doutais…

Mao lança un regard stupéfié au-dessus de son épaule, mais le caporal-chef ne la remarqua même pas.

\- Mais il y'a autre chose…

Elle détacha son regard de son supérieur pour se concentrer à nouveau sur la conversation, les sourcils froncés et le cœur battant.

\- La situation est devenue vraiment critique.

Elle joua des coudes brusquement pour se retrouver au premier rang, le regard braqué sur le soldat qui semblait perturbé de se livrer devant autant de gradés.

\- Nous avions terminé notre inspection et pendant que nous étions sur le chemin du retour pour faire notre rapport, nous avons rencontré l'équipe du capitaine Hansi, parmi les membres de son escouade, il y'avait des membres de la 104ème brigade sans équipements…

Quelques chuchotements secouèrent la foule avant de s'interrompre aussi vite. Le cœur de Mao battait à tout rompre. _Les jeunes qui se trouvaient avec Mike_.

\- … et on a découvert que trois d'entre eux étaient en fait des titans !

\- Quoi ? S'exclama un jeune que Mao reconnut comme l'un d'entre eux. Qu'est-ce que t'es entrain de dire là, y'avait d'autres titans parmi eux, c'est ça ?

Erwin avait vu juste, des taupes se terraient encore dans la jeune brigade.

\- Qui c'est ?! Hurla-t-il.

Le major s'approcha enfin, priant le jeune soldat d'attendre un peu. Mao réalisa rapidement que s'ils avaient découverts l'identité des complices de Leonhart, ça signifiait que ceux-ci s'étaient transformés à leur tour. _Toute cette histoire s'envenimait_. Elle lança un nouveau regard au brun qui n'avait pas bougé d'un cil. Le jeune soldat continua à rapporter les tristes nouvelles aux dirigeants, leur apprenant qu'ils avaient perdu leur trace ainsi qu'Eren et une autre soldate. Cette fois-ci, les murmures grondèrent jusqu'à devenir des exclamations, tous digérant les nouvelles informations avec difficulté. Erwin, le colonel et généraux s'éloignèrent d'un pas, se retranchant dans une conversation privée. Le soldat but une nouvelle gorgée d'eau, et Mao s'approcha, s'agrippant à ses épaules.

\- Où est Mike, où est mon escouade ? Lança-t-elle dans un souffle, fixant le soldat qui essayait de s'extraire à se prise, surpris.

Elle le secoua à nouveau, furieuse de ne pas s'entendre donner de réponse.

\- Mike Zacharias, où est son escouade ?

Les dirigeants stoppèrent leur discussion, se tournant à nouveau vers le soldat, masqué par le dos de Mao qui continuait de s'agripper à ses épaules.

\- Je suis désolée, lança la jeune femme qui l'accompagnait. Ils ont donné leur vie pour protéger les survivants…

La sentence était tombée. Elle lâcha subitement la veste du messager, ajusta son uniforme et se releva. Elle était secouée _, il n'en restait aucun_. Elle leva un œil vers le major qui la fixait d'un air solennel. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de leur dire au revoir, pas le temps de remercier Mike.

\- On doit monter une équipe au pied levé, et rejoindre Hansi tout de suite, ordonna Erwin en accord avec le commandant.

Les ordres fusaient mais Mao ne les écoutait pas. Elle se contenta de suivre ses supérieurs, bien décidée à en découdre avec ceux qui avaient pris encore une fois sa famille. Elle était toujours celle qui restait, comme une malédiction. Quand la foule se mit en marche, elle suivit le mouvement. Son corps pesait un titan et sa tête semblait être plongée dans l'eau, les sons l'entouraient, indistincts et diffus. Elle perdait pied, manquait d'air à nouveau et recommençait à se noyer.

 _Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike, Mike…_

Tandis qu'elle sombrait au fond des abysses prête à rejoindre les tréfonds des océans, une main la tira à la surface, l'empêchant d'être engloutie par les eaux mortelles de sa tristesse. La foule finit rapidement par la dépasser et elle resta plantée là, accrochée à ses doigts comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il venait de la rattraper, l'empêchant de courir derrière une vendetta suicidaire. Livaï la tira un peu plus à lui sans se départir de son masque vide d'émotions, et la tête de Mao rencontra sa poitrine, où elle pouvait entendre chaque battement régulier de son cœur à travers le tissu.

 _Boum. Boum. Boum._ Chaque soubresaut qui le maintenait en vie, ancré dans la réalité. _Boum. Boum. Boum._ Chaque soubresaut qui l'éloignait un peu plus d'elle, comme un décompte mortel et inébranlable. Boum. Boum. Boum. Un de plus qui sonnait comme un de moins.

Les larmes lui montaient. La liste était déjà trop longue. Il fallait que ça cesse, il fallait qu'elle mette un terme à toute cette mascarade. Elle voulait se battre, hurler sa rage à tous ceux qui lui prenait un peu plus à chaque fois. Elle voulait se débattre, demander au brun de la lâcher, lui hurler dessus, le frapper, crier.

Elle allait lui dire tout ce qu'elle pensait de lui, sa supériorité, son arrogance, sa méchanceté gratuite. Elle allait lui hurler qu'il n'était qu'un monstre et un dégénéré au cœur gelé. Elle n'allait pas se priver de lui faire comprendre à quel point il l'énervait et la dégoutait. Combien elle lui en voulait et le détestait. Combien elle voulait qu'il disparaisse sans revenir.

Il la serra un peu plus, l'empêchant de tomber, l'empêchant de lui filer entre les doigts. Elle savait qu'il n'ajouterait rien, qu'il se contenterait de la retenir contre son gré, plongé dans le silence. Mais cette fois elle s'en fichait, car c'était son tour de parler, c'était à elle de lui montrer tout ce qu'elle gardait en son for intérieur, tout ce qu'elle taisait à chaque fois qu'il se jouait de sa personne. Elle ouvrit la bouche, les mots brûlants sur le bout de la langue.

Cette fois-ci, c'était à son tour d'asséner le coup de grâce.

\- Je t'aime.


	26. Interlude

Bonsoir,

Je ne sais pas si quelqu'un traîne encore par ici, après plusieurs mois d'inactivité de ma part.

J'ai essayé à maintes reprises de reprendre l'écriture de cette histoire, mais ni l'inspiration, ni l'envie n'est venue.

Pourtant, écrire et vivre à travers cette fanfiction me manque beaucoup. Tout comme vos retours, et le **plaisir** de vous voir **apprécier** l'histoire de Mao.

Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais pour ne pas **vous oublier** , pour ne pas oublier Mao et Livaï, voici un petit **interlude** un peu différent de d'habitude, qui se passe juste après **l'arc de la bataille de Trost.**

J'espère qu'il vous plaira autant qu'il m'a plu de l'écrire, si vous repassez par ici...

* * *

.

Musicalement, c'est **_Secret and Lies_** _de_ ** _Ruelle_** qui m'a accompagné dans l'écriture de celui-ci

.

* * *

Le soleil qui embrasait le ciel d'un feu ardent se cachait à présent de son manteau sombre, laissant le monde entre chien et loup, à la merci des âmes les plus noires. Livaï déambulait dans les ruelles pavées, arpentant les entrailles de la ville. Trost était tombée quelques jours plus tôt et les habitants se relevaient à peine de l'attaque du titan colossal. Pourtant, ce n'était pas les débris encore fumant ni les quelques cadavres qui pourrissaient encore sous les ruines qui occupaient son esprit. Il était torturé par autre chose. Quelque chose de bien pire.

Il continua de s'enfoncer dans les artères étroites de la cité, et les murmures de la vie commencèrent à chantonner à ses oreilles. Après quelques mètres, les rumeurs se confirmèrent et il déboucha sur une avenue passante, bien qu'aussi étroites que les précédentes. Des lampions brulaient en guirlandes au-dessus de sa tête, enveloppant de milliers d'ombres chaleureuses les passants qui se rassasiaient près des nombreuses échoppes fumantes, aux odeurs épicées les plus alléchantes les unes que les autres.

Le caporal-chef rabattit sa capuche sur ses cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et se fraya un chemin à travers la marée humaine. Il observait du coin de l'œil les civils discutant de banalités, rigolant à pleines dents et engloutissant leurs choppes d'une traite. Si les nombreuses années passées au sein de l'armée lui avaient enseigné une chose, c'était que malgré le chaos, le feu et la mort, la vie reprenait toujours le dessus, comme la graine finit par germer au milieu d'un champ de cendre.

La vie gagne toujours, et il avait fait le serment de s'en assurer.

\- Pardon monsieur je ne voulais pas…

Un enfant pas plus haut que trois pommes venaient de s'échouer dans ses jambes, suivit par d'autres bambins pas plus vieux que lui. Livaï baissa son regard sombre et inexpressif sur le petit garçon potelé qui semblait terrorisé.

\- Va.

Il ne se fit pas prier et reprit son chemin rapidement, suivi de ses amis. Le brun le regarda s'éloigner et les vit disparaitre dans la foule, la voix de leurs mères les sommant de revenir. Il se remit en marche, n'étant plus très loin de son but. La rue grimpait à flanc de colline, et les échoppes laissaient place aux baraques délabrées, indiquant à Livaï qu'il se trouvait au bon endroit. Il leva la tête et vit au loin celui qu'il cherchait, sa capuche également vissée sur la tête. Il le rejoignit rapidement et les deux compagnons s'enfoncèrent dans un petit escalier, descendant au sous-sol d'une boutique d'épices. Un homme bien bâti et à la peau d'albâtre gardait la porte. Quand le compagnon du soldat retira sa capuche, dévoilant sa chevelure léchée par les flammes, il se pencha sur son interlocuteur, sortant quelque chose de sa poche, et celui-ci acquiesça. Le garde actionna la serrure, et ils s'engouffrèrent rapidement à l'intérieur de la bâtisse. Livaï se laissa guider jusqu'à une table ronde avant de s'asseoir, se découvrant enfin.

\- Je pensais jamais te revoir Ackerman !

Le roux en face de lui souriait de toutes ses dents, ses yeux fous le fixant comme s'il venait de découvrir son visage pour la première fois. Le brun grommela seulement, avant de recevoir une tape amicale sur l'épaule, à laquelle il répondit par un froncement de sourcils.

\- Je me demande bien comment tu as réussi à sortir de ton trou, dit-il enfin.

Son interlocuteur rit aux éclats et attrapa son verre que le serveur venait à peine de déposer sur la table, avant de l'engloutir d'une traite.

\- Comme toi mon vieux, quelqu'un est venu me chercher pour me proposer du travail.

\- Humm…

Le brun attrapa son verre à son tour, buvant une gorgée ambrée. Tandry était une vieille connaissance des souterrains, qui bossait autrefois pour lui. Après que Livaï ait rejoint la surface, il pensait ne plus jamais le revoir, lui comme tous les autres. Là-bas, il ne fréquentait que les bandits et les pires souillures qui existaient, son ancienne vie étant à l'opposé des valeurs qu'il portait aujourd'hui.

Le matin même, en sortant de l'hôpital militaire après la visite de ses hommes blessés, il était tombé sur son ancien collègue, qui tentait de le filer. Passé la surprise et la méfiance, il avait accepté de le rejoindre à la tombée de la nuit. Après tout, il avait besoin de changer d'air et de souffler un peu.

Son ancien compagnon d'infortune faisait partie des meilleurs hommes qu'il avait. Peut-être un peu trop attaché à l'alcool et aux femmes, il était pourtant loyal et vif d'esprit -à sa façon- bien qu'ayant la lame facile. Il se souvenait qu'à l'époque, malgré la confiance qu'il lui portait en affaire, il avait toujours gardé un œil attentif sur lui. Tandry était le genre de mercenaire capable de retourner sa veste s'il trouvait meilleur parti. Heureusement pour Livaï, personne ne pouvait prétendre à sa place de leader dans le grand banditisme.

\- J'ai entendu des rumeurs disant que tu étais devenu une de ses petites chiennes en uniforme, dit le roux en le pointant, j'y croyais pas jusqu'à ce que je te vois sortir de cette putain de caserne ce matin !

Le brun le fixait en silence, se questionnant intérieurement sur les intentions de son interlocuteur. Cherchait-il à rompre le pain comme au bon vieux temps, ou attendait-il le moment propice pour lui enfoncer dans le dos la lame qu'il cachait sous sa cape ?

Le serveur revint une nouvelle fois, remplissant discrètement leur verre.

\- Et le plus gros dans tout ça, continua le roux, c'est qu'on entend dire que tu serais même la chienne d'un commandant ! Ce serait fâcheux, pas vrai mon pote ?

\- Effectivement…

Il se mit à rire une nouvelle fois, un rire un peu fou qui agaçait profondément Livaï, et tendit son verre vers le lui.

\- Enfin, on a tous fait des choix…

Verre levée et regard de défi, il ne sourcilla pas une seule fois. Le brun le fixait également, le dos calé dans son fauteuil, jambes croisées et le bras posé nonchalamment sur son dossier. L'air était électrique, si bien que toute la salle pouvait sentir l'orage prêt à éclater. Enfin Livaï étira ses lèvres en un fin sourire énigmatique, attrapa son verre et trinqua avec son camarade.

\- Aux choix les plus inattendus.

\- Aux choix les plus inattendus, réitéra le roux en buvant son verre.

La pièce redevint bruyante et les verres s'entrechoquèrent à nouveau. Les deux acolytes échangèrent des banalités, Tandry remémorant les souvenirs d'une autre vie, que le caporal-chef tentait pourtant de garder enfouis bien au fond de sa mémoire depuis de longues années. Dans son dos Livaï sentit la porte s'ouvrir, l'air frais de la nuit balayant la pièce. Ils continuèrent leur discussion, mais il remarqua que le comportement de son interlocuteur était subtilement différent. Malgré sa position nonchalante et son sourire maniaque, son regard déviait quelques microsecondes vers le bar où venait de s'asseoir les trois nouveaux arrivants qui commandaient leur boisson. Un changement imperceptible, mais un détail trop flagrant pour les sens aguerris du caporal-chef.

\- Et toi, raconte-moi ta vie, lança le roux en sentant son partenaire aux aguets.

\- il n'y a rien à raconter.

\- Bien sûr que si mon vieux, tout le monde sait ce qu'il s'est passé…

Livaï se renfrogna à l'évocation du destin tragique de ses deux meilleurs amis.

\- Ils étaient ta famille, t'as pas le droit d'oublier.

\- Je n'oublie rien.

Ils plongèrent dans le silence quelques minutes, les yeux plongés dans le fond de leur verre.

\- J'ai une fille, elle vient d'avoir trois ans.

Livaï leva les yeux vers son compagnon dont le sourire s'était inhabituellement radoucit.

\- Un enfant ? Bien.

Le roux pouffa légèrement devant le manque de savoir-être que son ancien employé quand il s'agissait de faire des compliments.

\- Je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir une raison de vivre, et j'ose à peine imaginer l'enfer que c'est de la perdre…

Livaï resta de glace, n'aimant que très peu la tournure de la conversation.

\- Est-ce qu'une fois qu'on a perdu toutes les raisons de se battre, on a assez de force pour se battre à nouveau ?

Le soldat avait quitté la conversation, laissant Tandry à ses interrogations morbides. Son regard d'acier était plongé dans le feu crépitant dans l'âtre de la cheminée qui se tenait au fond de la pièce. Il vivait vide de sentiments et d'émotions depuis des années, seulement animé par la vengeance et la rédemption. Tout était brulé et meurtri. Livaï n'avait plus jamais été Livaï après leur mort. Il n'avait été que l'ombre de lui-même, un pantin désarticulé qui avait mis sa vie à l'œuvre d'une cause qui le dépassait. Il ne tenait pas à la vie, pas plus qu'il ne tenait à la mort. Il n'était qu'une âme perdue dans l'espace, à des milliers d'années lumières de son humanité. C'était peut-être à cause de cela qu'il luttait avec tant de ferveur pour défendre celle des autres. Parce que lui avait perdu la sienne, elle devenait la voie de son épée.

Mais depuis peu, quelque chose avait changé. L'obscurité s'était changée en un point de lumière qui miroitait faiblement. Il avait tenté de s'en éloigner, mais en vain. Alors qu'il cherchait les ténèbres, elle revenait, toujours plus lumineuse. Et le vide avait laissé place à la faiblesse. _Et il détestait ça_. La faiblesse tuait les hommes, et il refusait de mourir. Pourtant, il avait cru sombrer quelques jours auparavant, alors qu'il baignait dans un sang qui n'était pas le sien.

\- En quoi tu crois Ackerman ?

Il leva les yeux vers Tandry. _Il croyait en la vie_. Mais pas la sienne, et ça il se l'était pris en pleine face alors que Trost tombait entre les mains de titans. Il avait tenté de noyer cette absurdité pendant des années, refusant d'y céder. Mais quand il l'avait vu, _elle,_ si vulnérable et à la merci des monstres, il avait pris peur pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

 ** _Mao._**

Depuis, cette pensée empoisonnait son esprit. Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'aller la voir quelques jours après sa chute, alors qu'elle venait à peine de se réveiller. Il s'était mordu la joue jusqu'au sang pour s'en empêcher, faisant demi-tour de nombreuses fois sur le chemin. Mais il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à s'assurer par lui-même qu'elle était bien vivante. Quand il s'était faufilé dans son box, découvrant la jeune femme affaiblie et blessée, il s'était efforcé à garder son masque de froideur pour ne pas trahir son inquiétude. Pourtant, à la vue de sa peau laiteuse, de ses cernes violacés et de ses pansements sanguinolents, l'envie soudaine de lui hurler dessus l'avait démangé, tout autant que celle de la serrer contre lui. Mais il s'était contenté d'échanger quelques banalités et de s'assurer qu'elle allait bien, avant de s'éloigner d'elle à grands pas, espérant éloigner ses milliers d'interrogations et d'inquiétudes qui le rongeait de l'intérieur.

\- il y'a peut-être quelque chose le dehors qui vaut assez la peine pour que je continue à me battre…

Tandry leva les yeux vers le brun, observant ses émotions misent à nue sur son visage d'ordinaire impassible. Ni lui, ni personne n'avait jamais vu Livaï si démonstratif. Ses yeux d'acier avaient laissé place aux doutes et à la détermination. Sa moue déplaisante s'était effacée pour laisser apparaître un mince sourire fatigué, et son air habituellement renfrogné avait été chassé pour un visage inquiet, marqué par un lourd passé encore trop présent dans sa chair.

\- Je suis heureux de l'entendre mon vieux, lança le roux, et j'espère qu'on vivra assez longtemps pour défendre ceux à qui on tient.

Livaï reprit rapidement son air inexpressif, laissant penser à qui l'aurait vu que ça n'avait été qu'un mirage.

\- Ils ont ta fille ? Avait-il deviné.

Tandry expira lourdement alors que ses yeux se voilaient de tristesse. Le soldat était beaucoup trop fûté pour ne pas réussir à lire entre les lignes. Il regarda son ancien compagnon, dévoilé.

\- Depuis combien de temps ?

\- Quelques semaines. Ils ont débarqué chez moi alors qu'on était sur un coup à l'autre bout de la ville avec mes gars. Ma femme n'a rien pu faire, ils étaient armés et l'ont passé à tabac. Quand je suis rentrée elle était allongée sur le sol, couverte de bleus et Margot avait disparue.

\- Qui est-ce ? Demanda Livaï.

\- J'sais pas, répondit-il franchement. Je les ai cherchés sans relâche mais c'est eux qui m'ont trouvé en premier. Ils m'ont donné un passeport civil, de l'argent et trois noms.

\- Les trois hommes au bar, éluda le brun.

Tandry acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, le regard déviant vers ses trois proies en question.

\- Qui sont-ils ?

\- J'm'en fous de qui ils sont, ils ont ma fille.

Livaï se tourna légèrement afin d'observer discrètement leurs cibles. Ils semblaient être des civils lambdas, à peine assez aisés pour se permettre un verre une fois de temps en temps dans un bar. Deux d'entre eux étaient cependant armés, le troisième étant trop masqués par ses compagnons pour que le soldat puisse l'affirmer.

\- Comment tu les as retrouvés ? Demanda Livaï.

\- Avec les trois noms, il y'avait un endroit, une adresse et une heure.

Il appuya sa parole d'un geste et le brun attrapa un bout de papier avec les coordonnés écrites à l'encre noire.

\- J'ai eu peur qu'ils ne viennent après que les titans aient défoncé la moitié de la ville.

Livaï hocha la tête, réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Il repensa au garde posté à l'entrée, et à la bourse que Tandry lui avait glissé entre les doigts en lui chuchotant quelque chose à l'oreille. Quoiqu'il arrive, la porte resterait fermée quand les combats commenceraient. Le roux avait tout prévu, prouvant qu'il était bien l'homme sur lequel devait miser les ravisseurs de sa fille. Cela signifiait qu'ils l'observaient depuis un moment, et avaient calculés leur coup. Mais quelque chose de plus sombre chiffonnait le caporal-chef, refusant de croire à cette terrible vérité.

\- Tes capacités aux combats dépassent largement celles de ces trois gars. Alors pourquoi m'attirer dans ton merdier ?

\- Pas de témoins.

Livaï serra les poings. Alors il avait interprété correctement les desseins funèbres de son acolyte. _Il ne tuait pas les vivants, il les protégeait._

\- Ackerman, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

Il serrait les dents, se refusant à l'issue tragique de la soirée. Ce n'était plus sa vie, ce n'était pas lui. Il ne tuait pas les innocents, et il était un soldat de l'humanité, portait les ailes de la liberté.

\- Putain Tandry, cracha-t-il.

Treize personnes se trouvaient dans la salle. Treize vies qui en briseraient des dizaines à la nouvelle de leur mort. Livaï ferma les yeux, perdu entre le cauchemar et la réalité. Comment avait-il pu en arriver là ?

L'image de Mao se dessina sous ses paupières, et il sut ce qu'il devait faire, _il n'avait pas le choix_.

Quand il les ouvrit à nouveau, son regard était déterminé, froid, meurtrier. D'un hochement de tête ils se levèrent d'un seul homme, s'approchant du bar. Ils s'accoudèrent au comptoir, de part et d'autre des trois hommes qui les observaient, terrifiés. Sans qu'aucun ne puisse le voir venir, Tandry sortit son poignard et enfonça sa lame violemment dans le torse du premier, qui hurla de douleur. Livaï se chargea de l'autre d'une prise, lui brisant la nuque sur le coup. Les hurlements et l'agitation s'en suivit rapidement, mais le brun ne voyait plus rien autour de lui, concentré dans son ballet meurtrier.

Sept hommes lourdement armés approchaient rapidement, et Livaï se lança sur le plus proche, évitant les lames tranchantes avec une rapidité extraordinaire. L'homme fût surpris de le voir se mouver autour de lui si facilement, et se fut son erreur. Le brun s'empara rapidement de son arme et lui trancha la gorge sans difficulté. Tandry de son côté, massacrait des innocents sans vergogne, éventrant les hommes à terre, qui le suppliait de leur laisser la vie sauve.

L'un des sept mercenaires s'approcha rapidement de Livaï en brandissant son arme sur lui. Il se débarrassait à peine du cadavre sanguinolent du premier et esquiva l'attaque de justesse, la lame s'enfonçant superficiellement dans son bras. Le brun fronça les sourcils. _Il allait regretter de ne pas l'avoir tué_. Il se rua sur sa victime, déterminé à l'abattre. Maintenant armé, plus aucun homme ne faisait le poids face à lui. En quelques secondes, le bar devint une véritable boucherie. Les cadavres des occupants jonchaient désormais le sol, alors que Livaï se débarrassait de son dernier agresseur.

Il inspecta la blessure vermeille sur son épaule, s'assurant qu'elle était peu profonde. Comme il l'avait deviné, la sortie était restée close, malgré l'amoncellement de corps qui se trouvait à proximité, les victimes ayant probablement essayé de s'enfuir au début des combats. Il se retourna pour s'assurer que Tandry n'avait pas non plus été blessé dans l'affrontement, mais il eut à peine le temps de balayer la pièce du regard qu'il vit fondre sur lui une lame argentée, dans une cascade de cheveux flamboyants.

Le bruit particulier de la lame transperçant la chair retentit, et un voile de tristesse couvrit les yeux de Livaï quand il comprit la trahison de son ancien compagnon, tandis que les siens brillaient encore de la victoire. Leurs deux corps se tenaient l'un à l'autre, immobiles. Le sang chaud coula le long de la blessure, tombant à grosses gouttes sur le sol déjà maculé. Soudain, Tandry s'affaissa, et le brun lâcha la lame qu'il venait de planter dans sa poitrine. A genoux, le roux appuyait sur sa blessure, mais le sang continuait de jaillir par le trou béant. Le soldat l'agrippa violemment, l'obligeant à lui faire face.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'ils me veulent ? Hurla-t-il.

\- Il veulent ta mort, lâcha difficilement l'autre dans une grimace de douleur.

\- Où ils se cachent ? S'énervait le brun en secouant Tandry sans ménagement.

\- On ne peut pas les trouver, lança fatalement le roux, c'est eux qui nous trouve…

Livaï le frappa au visage, brûlant d'une colère froide.

\- D'où ils viennent ? Demanda-t-il une nouvelle fois, retenant ses coups.

\- De l'autre côté…

Le caporal-chef le lâcha promptement, observant sa victime, aux portes de la mort.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix Livaï, c'était le seul moyen pour qu'il la relâche, elle est tout ce que j'ai…

Il le fixa sans sourciller, observant le traître se vider de son sang. Il avait rapidement compris que sa liste ne comportait pas trois noms, mais quatre. Il était tombé dans un guet-apens, au même titre que les autres nommés. Pour les trois innocents restants, qui se trouvaient au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment, l'issue avait été tragique mais inévitable. Il essuya sa nouvelle lame sur l'épaule de Tandry, avant de la ranger dans son dos.

\- On a toujours le choix.


End file.
